Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story
by Israel Pena
Summary: Saiyan. Namekian. Earthling. Or even a Majin. Shenron could've chose any one of them. However, Trunks was surprised when the dragon chose a Frost Demon instead. An individual he didn't expect to be the one saving time. As for the Frost Demon, he'll take on the role as Time Patroller in order to save time. However, he'll use his own methods of saving time. Just what could go wrong?
1. Defender of Time! A New Hero Emerges!

Chapter 1: Defender of Time! A New Hero Emerges!

 **Author's Note: So, this has been a long time coming. I'm finally going to do my Xenoverse story. However, there are a few things to mention. Between Xenoverse 1 & 2, I honestly much prefer the latter. Unfortunately, I can't do the sequel without the original. Therefore, I'm combining both storylines. Which means, some stuff will be included but some others won't. Here's to expect.**

 **-Movie villains will play a part in the plot just like in Xenoverse 2**

 **-Demigra will still be a major villain**

 **-Final Form Mira will be included, taking place after Demigra**

 **-GT events/missions won't be included**

 **-Super events/missions will be included instead due to having more relevancy**

 **-Team Four Star references**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

In a dark void of space and time, crystalized shards are floating as they contain the historical events of Universe 7's timeline. The most important events of history are shown. Raditz's landing on Earth with Gohan's assault on him. Saibamen being released to attack the Z Fighters. Piccolo's sacrifice to save Gohan from Nappa. However, Universe7's three most important battles are given the spotlight.

In Age 762, Son Goku has achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. During the impending destruction of Planet Namek, Goku is in the heat of a battle with the Frost Demon emperor known as Freeza. The two warriors face off for a while before continuing their battle. The Frost Demon is going 100% full power in his Fourth Form.

"Buying time… to let those brats escape?" the Freeza taunts. He throws a couple of punches, but Goku easily dodges them. The Super Saiyan retaliates with a few kicks that lands successfully on the emperor.

"Buying time? There's no need for that," Goku says, continuing his assault. "You're going to die here anyway… You know that, right?" The two warriors lock on with a series of combat techniques, with the Super Saiyan getting the upper hand.

"Heheheheh…" the Frost Demon laughs before he goes into a fit of rage. "I heard about enough from you! I'll end this now!" The emperor attacks with a desperate barrage of kicks and punches, but the Saiyan goes on the defensive as he uses his arms to block the hits being landed by his enemy. "You stubborn fool… I'm going to end you, just like I did to your Earthling friend!"

"What do you mean?!" the Super Saiyan asks, his eyes narrowing at his opponent. His golden aura suddenly explodes, knocking the Frost Demon back. "Are you talking about Krillin?! Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" Goku delivers a strong punch to Freeza's jaw, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

However, the Super Saiyan isn't done with him yet. He suddenly vanishes and appears on the land that Freeza was heading towards. Goku spins his body around, landing a quick on the Frost Demon's back that sends him back into the air. The Saiyan flies upwards, locking his hands together. He appears besides Freeza and swings his fists onto his opponent's body, causing Freeza to hit the ground instantly. As the emperor gets up with a growl, Goku is standing behind him from afar.

 _'Dirty monkey!'_ Freeza growls in his thoughts, turning around to see the Super Saiyan no longer there. "Duh? Where?" He turns around again, facing Goku's abs up close. "Oh my god, you can grind meat on it- gaah!" The Frost Demon steps back in surprised, seeing the Saiyan face to face.

"It's over, Freeza. Give up while you still can, and I'll let you go," Goku tells his opponent. However, the Frost Demon is offended by the idea.

"You dare mock me?! Lord Freeza?!" the emperor rages. "It'll be a cold day in Hell that I'll lose to a monkey!" Before the Frost Demon could continue his rant, the Super Saiyan delivers a powerful blow to his opponent's stomach with his fist. The hit was so devastating, Freeza instantly drops onto his knees and gasps for air. However, an evil purple aura begins to envelop around him. Feeling this new surge of power, the emperor clenches his fists and gets back up. Goku, seeing his opponent still willing to fight, gets back into his fighting stance.

The scene changes as more crystalized shards are shown. Trunks has arrived from the future in the present time and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Next, Androids 17 and 18 are revealed, having been released from their stasis pods. After that, Hercule Satan is attempting to fight the bio-android Cell. Unfortunately for him, he gets humiliating defeat from the green monster. The next big battle takes place.

In Age 767, Son Goku and Cell stare down at each other as they stand in a white arena created by the bio-android. Cell taps his head with his left index finger, indicating that he has a plan up his sleeve. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, powers up with gold aura surrounding his body.

"Holy crap, Prince! Do you feel that?!" Cell calls out in a taunt.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta replies from off the arena.

"And he didn't have to pump up like some roiding, angsty child!" the bio-android continues.

"Hurrghh!" Trunks growls in anger, responding to that comment.

"Well, Goku, now that you've shown me yours, let me show you mine!" Cell states.

"Yeah, whip out your power, Cell! Let me feel it!" Goku says.

"Oohoooh! Now you're speaking MY language!" the bio-android shouts, powering up with the same golden aura as Goku's. "You know, at first I wanted to save the best for last. Then I realized, I wouldn't want to deal with the appetizers. I want to right towards the main course! Oh, you beautiful Saiyan bastard, just punch me already!"

Goku goes for the offensive, punching Cell right in the stomach. However, the bio-android responds with doing the same thing to the Super Saiyan. Goku delivers a strong kick to the left side of Cell's head. In retaliation, the bio-android kicks the Super Saiyan right in the jaw. Goku knocks his opponent's head down with an elbow hit, following it with a kick that sends him flying up.

"Good, Goku! Utterly splendid!" Cell yells out as he quickly recovers. He speeds over to the Super Saiyan, exchanging with a fury of punches with him. "Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched." The Goku goes for another elbow hit, but Cell catches it with his left hand and throws him over across the ring. The Saiyan manages to successfully land on his two feet.

"Yeah, I think so too," Goku says, rushing towards his opponent. However, the bio-android reacts with a kick to the Super Saiyan's stomach that sends him flying. Goku curls up his body, allowing it to roll like a ball in midair until he successfully lands on his two feet in the ring again. The Saiyan quickly turns and flies over to Cell for another attack. Cell crosses his arms in front of himself as an attempt to block the attack, but "Goku" merely phases through him and is revealed to be an afterimage.

"Wait, so the afterimage can't move, h-how do you even?" the bio-android attempts to ask, only to be punched in the chest by the real Goku and knocked out of the arena with a kick to the face. The Super Saiyan lands on the ground, staring closely at Cell who is lying on the ground.

However, Cell is shown to be conscious as his fingers start to move as his body is suddenly enveloped by the same purple aura that enveloped Freeza back on Planet Namek. The bio-android stands up, giving Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters an evil smirk. His eyes flash red, causing Goku to narrow his eyes at him "Clever little move there. But if you want to beat me, you'll have to try a little bit _harder than that_."

The scene changes, showing more crystalized shards. Majin Buu is shown. Another is Goku, having turned Super Saiyan 3. Next is Super Buu with an evil smile on his face which turns into a dark frown. The shard changes to Goten and Kid Trunks performing the Fusion Dance, successfully transforming into Gotenks. Gohan is shown, using his Mystic/Ultimate form. Kid Buu finally appears. The final big battle in Universe 7's history is being shown.

In Age 774, Kid Buu points and laughs at Goku. The Saiyan is in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. While the pink monster laughs, Goku suddenly powers up and transforms into Super Saiyan 3. He is surrounding by a golden aura and sparks of blue lightning. Goku charges forward while Kid Buu attacks from afar by stretching his arms.

"Alright, I better start fighting with everything I've got!" Goku states as he blocks Buu's punches with his arms. The Super Saiyan suddenly disappears and appears behind him, sending dozens of kicks at the monster's back that knocks him down. "If we lose, this whole universe is going to be torn to bits!"

The Saiyan grabs Kid Buu by his antenna and pulls it back, repeatedly punching his opponent in the face. After the latest punch, the pink monster kicks the Saiyan's stomach and frees himself from his grasp. Goku goes for another punch, but Kid Buu grabs it and immediately bites down on his opponent's arm. The Saiyan yells out in pain and quickly punches the monster's face with his other hand, allowing him to be released. Goku grabs Buu into a one-arm chokehold and grabs his antenna, biting down onto the monster's head. This time, Buu cries out in pain. Wanting to be released, Kid Buu jabs his elbow into the Saiyan's stomach which succeeds its purpose.

"Hoooooo! Uhouhouhohohoho!" Kid Buu roars, howling like a wild animal.

"Hmph… What a strange guy," the Saiyan mutters. Using Instant Transmission, Goku teleports up close to Kid Buu and starts beating him with a barrage of punches and kicks. The pink monster tries to defend himself and attack back but to no avail. Having enough of the assault, Kid Buu moves back and raises his right hand in the air.

Suddenly, a small pink orb of energy appears in the palm of his head. However, its size starts to grow bigger before it's larger than a tire of a large truck. Despite its questionable size, it packs a lot of destructive power. With a wide evil grin on his face, Kid Buu throws the large orb of pink energy towards the Super Saiyan.

"Ka….. Me….." Goku chants as an orb of blue energy appears between his hands. "Ha….. Me….. HAAAAAAA!" With a powerful roar, the Saiyan launches a large beam of blue energy straight towards the pink ball. The beam hits the ball, and the two attacks make their way towards Kid Buu. The pink monster widens his eyes as he can only watch at the incoming attacks. Pretty soon, he is engulfed by the energy attacks until they finally explode.

As the smoke clears, Kid Buu falls and painfully hits the ground. At first, the pink monster is lying unconscious. However, his body is suddenly enveloped in the same purple aura and floats into the air. Kid Buu gains consciousness and lands on the ground, fully charged up. Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 3 form, gets ready for another round of combat.

The scene moves away from the battle and to the shard itself. The crystallized shard is now red and blue with energy ready to burst out. Suddenly, the energy explodes and the shard shatters. The other shards begin to turn red and purple, shattering right after just like the first shard.

"History is… changing?" Trunks' voice can be heard, asking in shock.

"The flow of time… Something's very odd about it," the voice of a young women tells him. "At this rate, history…. No…. Everything will collapse." While the words are being said, a red and blue crystal of Son Goku appears.

* * *

At an unknown area, seven orange orbs are gathered together. Each orb has a certain number of red stars together, ranging from one to seven. The orbs begin to glow for a while. Standing before them is a slightly older Trunks, wearing an outfit different than the one he wore back at the battle between Son Goku and Cell. He's wearing a leather jacket with a fur collar with a sword strapped onto it, green pants, and brown shoes.

"Great Dragon Shenron! I call forth upon you! Please awaken and grant my much-needed wish!" Trunks calls out, and a yellow beam of energy shoots up from the seven orbs into the sky. As a result, the sky begins to darken with storm clouds. The energy beam takes the shape of a dragon before an actual green Eastern dragon appears. The long, giant dragon Shenron stares down at Trunks.

"So, you're the one who summoned me from my slumber," Shenron spoke with a deep voice. "At least someone else has gathered the Dragon Balls this time. State your wish and I shall grant it."

"Give me a strong alley. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself," Trunks states. "This wish I ask of you, Shenron."

"Your wish is granted," the green dragon says. His red eyes begin to glow.

* * *

At an unknown planet in Universe 7, a male Frost Demon is sitting on a beanbag chair in a luxurious apartment. In his hands is a controller that is connected to a video game console. He's wearing a set of headphones with a microphone attached for communication. On the television screen is a team-based multiplayer online first-person shooter video game.

Standing at 5'8" in what appears to be his Fourth Form, the Frost Demon's body consists armor-like carapaces covering most of his body. They're pitch-black, covering his head, upper torso, forearms, pelvis, thighs, and legs. The only parts of his body that is not covered are his hands, lower torso, knees, biceps, feet, tail, and face. His skin is shown to be white like snow, though his nails are painted purple. On his head is a medium-sized gem-like section that is red. Three more are found on his carapace armor, specifically on his upper torso. They're on his chest and shoulders, smaller in size in comparison. He has purple pupils and purple lines beneath his eyes.

His name is Blizzer, a pun on Blizzard.

"Alright team, time to claim the final objective of this mission!" Blizzer spoke through the microphone. (He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in his Izaya Orihara voice)

" _On it, Captain Snowstorm,"_ one of his online teammates says with enthusiasm. Snowstorm is his online codename, which is fitting due his actual name. None of the people he played with online knows his true name or his actual race. He felt it was better that way due to certain historical figures of his race.

"Okay then, let's do this!" the Frost Demon shouts, mashing the buttons on his controllers. His tail wraps himself into a cup, bringing it up to him. Blizzer takes a sip of his drink through the straw while staring intensely at the television screen. He is oblivious to the world around him.

" _Enemy turrets ahead. The opposing team are also playing as machines, firing blasters at rapid speed,"_ another teammate states. The Frost Demon notices the lasers coming towards his avatar and his him move to an area of protection. He notices that his teammate's avatars are also being protected by walls and trenches.

"Tank players, activate your shields and charge ahead! Everyone else, go behind them and shoot!" Blizzer orders.

" _On it, boss!"_ a third teammate replies. The Frost Demon sees a few avatars of his team activate blue plasma shields and move ahead towards the point of their objective. Nodding, he commands his own avatar to move ahead along with the rest of his team. Thanks to his teammate's shields, Blizzer manages to shoot down enemy avatars.

"Time's almost running out! One last push!" the Frost Demon tells his teammates. As the clock on the game begins to wind down, Blizzer's avatar inflicts more damage to the enemy team, weakening them. However, he notices that the shields are beginning to crack ad break. "If any of you have access to your character's ultimate attack, I suggest you use them now!"

" _I like the sound of that,"_ another teammate responds. The Frost Demon can see an avatar on his team activate their ultimate attack. Blizzer sees his bar full, allowing him to press the necessary button to activate his own ultimate. One by one, enemy players begin to drop dead due to the heavy damage given to them.

"They're down. Take the objective!" Blizzer commands. All the avatars of his teammates charges forwards, reaching their destination. They need to wait for their objective to load its completion, but game's timer is still counting down. The Frost Demon waits in anticipation, leaning forward towards the television screen. Suddenly, his avatar receives some damage. "There's a straggler! Probably a sniper."

" _I found the little bugger. I'll take him out myself!"_ another teammate declares.

"No! Stay in formation. There's no need for us to die just to chase after one enemy player. Everyone, shoot at the same time! Overwhelm the enemy!" the Frost Demon instructs, making sure that they'll secure their victory. His teammates obeyed, opening fire at the straggler. The enemy player must have realized his mistake as he attempts to escape, but his avatar collapses due to receiving too much damage.

The objective completes its loading, signaling the end of the game and Blizzer's team winning their mission. The Frost Demon can hear a round of cheering and congratulations from his headphones. He smiles, overjoyed by his team's victory. Unfortunately, that happiness is taken away as his whole apartment begins to shake while his online connection to the game is cut off. Blizzer takes off his headphones and hears a deep, booming voice.

" _ **SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A LAND FAR AWAY… BRAVE WARRIOR! NOW, COME FORTH!"**_

The shaking stopes, and Blizzer is enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

In Age 850, the same bright light appears on the same area Trunks was at when he made his wish on the Dragon Balls. The Frost Demon looks around, finding himself in a strange place that he has never been before. He turns around and sees Shenron staring down at him, stepping back a bit in astonishment.

"Farewell," the green dragon says, disappearing in a white flash of light. The seven Dragon Balls begin to float into the air while glowing, spinning around. The orbs shoot off into the dark sky in multiple directions away from each other. Blizzer watches the whole scene, and the sky becomes clear again.

"Okay… where the fuck am I?" Blizzer asks himself.

"I believe I can answer that," a male voice calls out, causing the Frost Demon to turn around and see Trunks walking towards him. He notices the swordsman narrowing his eyes though and gets into a defensive position. "You're surprised, I'm sure."

"Of course, I'm surprised. I was cozy in my apartment before I was summoned to a place I've never been here before apparently by a giant dragon," the Frost Demon states.

"I'll have to explain it all to you later," Trunks says as he draws out his sword. "For now… Let's see how much power you have… AAAAAH!" The swordsman points the blade towards Blizzer and charges forward. He swings the sword multiple times, forcing the Frost Demon to move back to dodge the strikes.

"Wait, I haven't fought in a few years ever since I was a teen!" Blizzer tells him, continuing to dodge the sword strikes.

"Then I get this is a good opportunity for you to get back into your fighting spirit!" the swordsman states, swinging his sword one more time. However, the Frost Demon catches the weapon. Trunks becomes surprised by the action and sees a smirk on his recruit's face.

"I guess you're right then," the Frost Demon replies, holding his palm towards his opponent's torso. A small Ki blast made of purple energy forms, and he shoots point blank at Trunks. It sends him back, but the swordsman lands on his two feet. He sheathes his sword and gets into a fighting position with his bare fists. "Wait, why did you put your sword away when you just barely took it out? It's still a weapon. Use it!"

However, Trunks didn't give a response to that and flies towards the Frost Demon with his right fist reeling back. Blizzer crosses his arms, blocking the incoming punch. He vanishes and appears behind the swordsman, delivering a strong kick with his right leg. Trunks quickly blocks it with his right arm, but Blizzer spins his body around and slams his tail against the left side of his head.

The Frost Demon starts shooting a barrage of Ki blasts at the swordsman, who decides to take out his sword again. He cuts up the Ki blasts, causing them to explode and create smoke around him. Blizzer wonders if he defeated Trunks as he cannot see through the smoke, but the swordsman flies out of the smoke and punches the Frost Demon across the face.

As Blizzer is sent flying, Trunks suddenly appears above him and goes for another blow. However, the Frost Demon strikes the swordsman's stomach with his left knee and blasts his body with a large Ki blast. This sends Trunks up into the sky, but the Frost Demon vanishes and appears above him. Blizzer raises his right leg up and swings it down hard, hitting the swordsman's back and sends him crashing into the ground.

Trunks powers up and flies towards the Frost Demon, who notices the risen power and powers up as well. The swordsman swings his weapon, but Blizzer responds to the action by kicking the blade out of his opponent's hands. However, this leaves the Frost Demon as Trunks rushes forward and lands a hard elbow strike on his middle torso.

"Ugh, my gas pocket!" the Frost Demon shouts, gasping for air. Quickly recovering, Blizzer punches Trunks across his face and kicks him in the stomach. This pushes the swordsman back, but he sends Ki blasts of his own which forces the Frost Demon to defend himself by crossing his arms in front of him. As his opponent is being blasted, Trunks flues towards him for another close attack. Blizzer swats the remaining Ki blasts though and performs a front-flip in midair, slamming his tail on the top of Trunks' head. Despite the strong hit, the swordsman gains control of his momentum and floats down to the ground with his opponent following him.

"Wow, your power rivals Freeza's back when he was on Planet Namek," Trunks tells the Frost Demon, surprising him. He picks up his sword and walks towards the person he summoned.

"The late emperor? Uh, thanks," Blizzer says, responding to the compliment.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron," the swordsman states, casually tossing his weapon into the air. "But to be honest though, I was surprised when he chose you since I didn't expect him to chose someone… from your race. It's just… there's been some bad blood dealt in history with certain people of your people."

"Like Freeza," the Frost Demon responds bluntly.

"B-But I can tell, you're nothing like Freeza at or his other family members!" Trunks adds. "Sorry for attacking you, by the way. No hard feelings, right?" Blizzer frowns at first but then changes it to a smirk.

"Sure," Blizzer states. He suddenly points a finger at the swordsman though and shoots an energy beam at him. Trunks quickly curves his body around, easily dodging the surprise attack. Unfortunately for the swordsman, his sword doesn't fall into his sheath and instead impales his right foot to the ground.

"Aaaaaah! Motherfucker!" Trunks cries out, screaming in pain. He gets on his left knee, clutching his injured and heavily bleeding foot. "Why would you do that?!"

"No more hard feelings," the Frost Demon answers, walking past the swordsman. He leaves Trunks behind, allowing him to remove his sword and tend to his wound. As for Blizzer, it's time for him to get used to this strange, new world.

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc version))**

" **Yo! It's me, Blizzer!"**

" **Apparently this Trunks guy isn't the one in charge."**

" **Huh, who are these guys? What do they want with me?"**

" **Wait, I'm getting my first mission? Who do I get to fight?"**

" **Oh ho ho! Wait until they get a load of me!"**

" **Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

" **Saiyans Galore! An Undisputed Rivalry Forges!"**

" **Don't miss it!"**


	2. Saiyans Galore! An Undisputed Rivalry!

Chapter 2: Saiyans Galore! An Undisputed Rivalry Forges!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I like to say great the reception this story received. Don't worry, I plan to finish this story. New ideas for chapters are coming to my head each day. Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

After leaving Trunks to his injury, Blizzer decides to explore Toki Toki City since he's stuck there for the time being. Unfortunately for the Frost Demon, he gotten himself lost. There's different districts that he found, but they're populated by a multitude of races. Two of those races he is aware of, Saiyans and Namekians. The other two races he doesn't know are Majins and Earthlings. He never met any members of their races.

However, there was one thing that Blizzer noticed during his exploration of Toki Toki City. There are no other Frost Demons around. Does this mean that he's the only member of his race in this place? Every member of the other races he tries to interact with either ignores him and leaves out of fear or hate, giving him dirty looks. It wasn't new to him. He received those kinds of looks in the pasts. People either hate or scared of him and his race.

"Hey, you!" a female voice shouts at Blizzer, causing him to turn around in interest. The Frost Demon sees a small group of human-like people in leather battle armor with brown tails wrapped around their waists. A gang of Saiyans. Each of them has black hair and is wearing a scouter of an assorted color.

The one who called him appears to be the leader of the group. The shoulder pads of her armor are decorated with spikes. She's also wearing black leather gloves and black wristbands with spikes on them. Unlike the rest of her group who are wearing blue pants, she's wearing black pants with holes ripped on them. She has an undercut hairstyle, with the left side of her head being shaved while her long Saiyan hair is over to the right side. Lastly, she's wearing skull earrings, black lipstick, and a blue scouter.

"Who, me?" Blizzer asks in an uninterested tone, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"Of course, you're the only Frost Demon here in Toki Toki City," the female Saiyan states. (She is voiced by Olivia Olsen) "Which is weird, because your kind isn't welcome here. Especially not after everything Freeza and his family has done. But don't worry. My gang and I are here to take care of the problem."

"Really?" the Frost Demon asks in a chuckle. "A ragtag pack of monkeys are going to get rid of me?" All the Saiyan gang members growl at the term Blizzer referred to them as. It's an insult to their race and their pride. They aren't going to stand for it.

"You've just sealed your fate, Frost Demon! I, Celeria, will personally make sure that you'll leave Toki Toki City in a body bag!" the female Saiyan states. Her name is a pun on celery.

"Even if I was brought here by that dragon whose name I believe is Shenron?" Blizzer replies with a smirk, surprising some of the Saiyan gang members. However, Celeria is unfazed by the sudden moves. The Frost Demon still has his confident smirk on his face. "Tell me, do any of you have the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"Sadly, no. However, we won't need that transformation to kick your ass," Celeria tells him. Blizzer lets out a small chuckle before it turns into full-blown laughter.

"Wow. I thought you might be someone dangerous," the Frost Demon says with a wide grin on his face. "Looks like I was wrong."

"Laugh all you like. We're still one of the strongest Saiyans in the Time Patrol," the female Saiyan remarks.

"Ooohooh, impressive," Blizzer responds in a sarcastic manner, pretending to be amazed. "You can frighten people who think monkeys are terrifying." Once again, the gang of Saiyans growl at the term "monkey" the Frost Demon referred to them as. However, their leader keeps her composure.

"Ah, so quick with the snark," Celeria says. "Of course, that's all you really have going on, isn't it? A witty retort to distract everyone from what you really are. A genocidal monster who everyone hates and fears. They have the right though, considering you keep referring us in a racist and derogatory manner." Blizzer's smirk transforms into a frown as he glares at the female Saiyan. "And to top it all off, you're no one special. You're nothing more than a clone of Freeza and his family and even Frost from Universe 6."

"You're right. I'm no one special," the Frost Demon mutters out loud. "Throughout my entire life, I've been alone. People stay away from me because of the actions performed by Freeza and his family. My social life is only done online because people won't know who I am and what my race is." He suddenly lets out a laugh that slowly grows into hysterical and maniacal. "But you know what? I don't care anymore. Because right now, I'm going to enjoy ripping you monkeys apart limb from limb!"

"Surround him, now!" the female Saiyan orders, her voice now and serious. The rest of her gang obeys and surrounds Blizzer in a circle formation.

"Aww, that's adorable. You all think you're still a threat," Blizzer taunts. "If any of you monkeys have functioning brain, then I suggest you back away and leave. The show's about to start, and you're in the splash zone." The Frost Demon now has a dark grin on his face and gets into a fighting stance, powering up as he continues his laugh.

"Um… boss, a-a thought occurs," one of the Saiyan gang members informs his leader. "This guy says that he was summoned to Toki Toki City by Shenron. Last thing we heard, Trunks was gathering the Dragon Balls for an unknown reason. And our scouters are picking up high numbers from this Frost Demon. Are we sure we want to mess with this guy?"

"Please, he's nothing. For one thing, we outnumber him. Even Yamoshi, the first Super Saiyan of legend, was defeated due to running out of energy while also being outnumbered by evil Saiyans. History will repeat itself," Celeria assures him.

"Is that so?" the Frost Demon asks, his interest peaked. "So, here's the deal. I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"Oh, is that righ-?" the female Saiyan asks with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Now hold on, you might have misheard me," Blizzer interrupts, causing the gang leader to frown. "Not "half as hard", not some arbitrary percentage… I want you. To hit me. As hard. As. You. Can!"

"Hmph. And if I don't play along?" Celeria asks.

"Then that whole "Saiyan pride" you all have going on there is nothing more than façade, and you're just a pack of weak little monkeys that should go back to jumping on beds," the Frost Demon taunts, angering the female Saiyan.

"Boss, I think this might be a trap," another male Saiyan tells his leader.

"Enough! Shut up, all of you!" the female gang leader snaps. "You shouldn't let this lowlife piece of trash insult you're pride like that. All of us combined can overwhelm him. But first, let me take the first hit."

"Oh yeah, keep working their shafts like that," Blizzer states, sending the female Saiyan to a rage.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Celeria roars as she flies over to the Frost Demon in a burst of Speed, landing a strong kick to the right side of his head. Unfortunately for the female Saiyan, Blizzer stands there unfazed as the kick did little to no effect on him.

"Ooooo, consider that nerve _touched_ ," the Frost Demon says, taunting her once more.

"What?!" the female Saiyan yells out in surprise before flying back to her gang's formation.

"Is that the best of your power? I'm very disappointed," Blizzer tells her. "Then again, what can you expect from a weak monkey." The Saiyan gang leader growls in frustration at the continuous insults.

"Everyone, fire your Ki blasts now!" Celeria commands. All her gang members hold their palms towards the Frost Demon and shoots yellow orbs of energy. Blizzer doesn't try to dodge and remains standing on his spot. The Ki blasts hit him directly, creating clouds of smoke as a result. A confident smirk grows on Celeria's face, and she fires a few Ki blasts of her own. She just wants to make sure that the Frost Demon gets what's coming for him.

After more rounds of Ki blasts are shot, the female Saiyan raises her right hand for her gang to stop. The other Saiyans obey, panting as they spent most of their energy shooting Ki blasts. They wait for the smoke to clear, so they can see the results afterwards. A few seconds pass, and the smoke finally clears. However, surprised and horrified looks appear on their faces. Standing on the same spot is Blizzer, unfazed and unharmed by the attacks despite a few pieces of dirt and dust on his body.

"Are you guys done? Is that all you guys have to offer? I thought this is supposed to be battle, not a pillow fight," the Frost Demon tells them, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "To think I had my hopes up with you monkeys."

"H-How?! How are you that powerful and still standing?! My gang spent most of their energy on you!" the female Saiyan shouts.

"How? Well it's quite simple, really," Blizzer says, looking at Celeria. "You see, monkey, you may think you got me all figured out, but there's one thing you didn't account for. My power level is bigger than yours. Trunks, who I assume is the purple haired guy with the sword that I fought, informed me after our fight that my power rivaled Freeza's back when he was on Planet Namek." The gang of Saiyans gasp at the sudden revelation, staggering back in fear and began to check their scouters. "The fact that you answered that none of you could turn Super Saiyan already sealed your loss from the very start."

"His power… it's unbelievable!" a Saiyan gang member shouts.

"What do we do?!" another Saiyan cries out.

"There's nothing to worry about, because I've got good news," the Frost Demon states. "You see, there's no need to wonder where your god is! 'Cause he's right here! And he's fresh out of mercy." Some gang members began to back away some while others began to whimper in fear. Celeria, however, growls in anger.

"Thank you, Frost Demon, for proving my point!" the female Saiyan shouts. "You're just like that tyrant Freeza, viewing yourself as a god above others especially to us Saiyans! I'm going to make sure that-" Before Celeria could finish off her rant, Blizzer suddenly appears next to her and has his right fist imbedded deep into her gut. The female Saiyan has her mouth wide open, choking and gasping for air as a result from the punch.

"I'm getting real tired of your nonsensical, monkey bullshit," Blizzer tells her, slowly removing his fist from her stomach and now broken armor.

"M-Monster," Celeria gasps, coughing up some blood from her mouth. Her eyes turn white, and she collapses onto the floor unconscious. The Frost Demon gives her a look of disgust and stares at the rest of her gang, the remaining members who didn't run off after the sight of their leader's quick defeat.

"Any one of you want to try your luck? See if you can last longer than your leader," the Frost Demon calls out.

"You bastard! You'll pay dearly for what you did to Boss Celeria!" one Saiyan shouts, flying towards Blizzer. The Saiyan tries to throw a punch, but the Frost Demon dodges it and strikes an elbow hit to the back of his opponent's neck. Two more Saiyans charge at Blizzer while he's distracted, but he reacts in time and catches their fists in the palms of his hands. The Frost Demon performs a flip, jumping over the Saiyans and throws them over his body. He finishes them off by firing strong Ki Blasts at them, causing them to crash land onto the ground. One last Saiyan tries to flee, but Blizzer wouldn't allow it. He vanishes instantly and appears in front of the retreating Saiyan, putting an intimidating look on his face.

"Say it. Tell me that I'm just like Freeza," Blizzer demands while grabbing the Saiyan by the leather armor. He raises his right hand, filling it with an orb of purple Ki. "Tell me that I'm just like him, and we'll find out if the accusation is true." A look of fear appears on the Saiyan's face.

"That's enough!" a loud voice shouts, catching their attention. Flying down to their direction is Trunks, but his appearance has changed. His purple hair is now blonde and spiky while his eyes are now teal. He's now in his Super Saiyan transformation. An angry look is on his face. "What the hell is going on here?" Know that he's now outmatched, Blizzer dissipates his Ki Blast and drops the cowering Saiyan.

"That female Saiyan and her gang attacked me out of discrimination," the Frost Demon states, pointing at the unconscious Celeria. "So, I decided to do the same thing back." Trunks gives Blizzer a hard stare before looking at the still cowering Saiyan, the unconscious Celeria, and the other unconscious Saiyans.

"Take them to the medical bay in the medicine district," Trunks ordered the Saiyan, who eagerly nods and quickly goes to gather the rest of his gang. The swordsman turns to the Frost Demon. "As for you, I want you to come with me." Having no other choice, Blizzer sighs and goes with him.

* * *

Later at another part of Toki Toki City, Trunks and Blizzer are walking to a destination that only the swordsman knows. During the whole time, neither of them has spoken a word. It was an uncomfortable silence for the two. The Frost Demon didn't say anything due to knowing he'll be chewed out, though he's still processing the fact that the person who summoned him is a Saiyan.

"You know, you're the first Frost Demon to have stayed after being attacked and discriminated against," Trunks says, breaking the silence. "Every other Frost Demon who applied for the job of Time Patroller quit afterward."

"Wow, is that so? I'm surprised that it took this long for something to be done about it," Blizzer mutters.

"I've done everything I could about it. Even the Supreme Kai of Time," the swordsman defended. "It's just that, the actions of Freeza and his family runs deep in the scars of Time Patrollers from other races. The only ones who weren't affected are the Majin races, but they tend to be easily influenced and impressionable."

"I see," the Frost Demon says.

"L-Look, it seems you had a bad impression of this place! Let's start over. I'll introduce myself," Trunks tells him. "I'm Trunks Brief… and I'm currently on a mission. As you can see, this place, it's not the world you're familiar with."

"No shit. I believe that part is pretty obvious," Blizzer replies. "There's Saiyans, Namekians, Earthlings, and Majins here. There are stores being run by small robots. And lastly, there's a giant dragon in the sky."

"Oh… Well, this is the Toki Toki World, also called Toki Toki City. This is where the flow of time gathers," the swordsman states. "You can call… the Time Patrol!"

"That Saiyan woman already told me about this city and the so-called "Time Patrol", so any new information would be nice," the Frost Demon tells him.

"Ah, well, when history goes off course, a false timeline is created," Trunks states.

"I don't see anything wrong with it as long as the change was done with pure, good intentions for the benefits of a lot of people," Blizzer responds, surprising the Saiyan.

"Well, some timelines were created like that and kept their existences," the swordsman informs him. "Anyway, we work to correct any of these bad changes to history. As Time Patrollers, we fight all throughout time. Sometimes… we deal with legendary fighters… or dangerous forces…"

"And you had a magic dragon bring me here against my will, just so I can be a member of your Time Patrol," the Frost Demon says, glaring at the Saiyan.

"Yes, when you put it into those words, it does sound horrible. H-However, I done it with good intentions," Trunks states. "I need your help defending time."

"Why can't you just have those other Time Patrollers defend time instead?" Blizzer asks. "After all, I'm pretty sure they don't want me here anyway."

"I could've just asked any one of them to help defend time, but I needed the right person for the job," the swordsman answered. "That's why I summoned Shenron for the right warrior perfect for the job. He chose you, and I trust his judgement."

"It still doesn't mean that I'll automatically join," the Frost Demon counters.

"Don't you want to prove them wrong?" Trunks asks. Blizzer gives him a look of confusion. "The other Time Patrollers, and everyone else on Toki Toki City and from your world. Don't you want to prove to them that you and other members from your race are nothing like Freeza and his family? Don't you want to show them that you are your own person? Then this is your chance to do so."

"You brought up some good points. I do want to prove them wrong," Blizzer says. "Fine, I'll give this Time Patrol a shot. However, I want you to answer this question."

"Sure, ask away," the swordsman tells him.

"Will I get paid?" the Frost Demon asks. "After all, I did have a comfortable lifestyle before the dragon took me and now I'm getting a job."

"Of course, you will. Now that you're becoming a Time Patroller, you'll receive a bank account and a place to live at," Trunks informs him. "The amount of money you receive will depend on how well you perform on each mission."

"Alright then, when do I start?" Blizzer asks.

"Right now," the swordsman says. "Please come this way." Blizzer follows the Saiyan through a portal that brings the two to a grassy field. On the right area is a small hut with machines scattered around it. In the center area is a large temple with a large tree growing in the middle. "We call this the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time lives here. She manages the entire place."

"Is she hot?" the Frost Demon asks, surprising the Saiyan.

"I, uh, don't think it's right for me to answer a question like that about our boss," Trunks says, avoiding the questions. "But don't worry, she has nothing against your race, so there won't be any reason for you to worry about discrimination from her. She's actually a nice person."

"Ah, well that's good to know," Blizzer says.

"We also have the Time Vault," the swordsman says, turning to the large temple. "It holds many important texts. There's something I need you to take care of. It's not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault." Blizzer nods and follows the Saiyan into the temple. As they enter, the Frost Demon widens his eyes at how large the building is at the inside. As Blizzer continues to gaze the inside of the Time Vault, Trunks heads over to a chest and digs inside it. "Ah, here it is."

"What's that?" the Frost Demon asks, seeing the Saiyan take out a scroll covered in an evil aura.

"This… is the Scroll of Eternity," Trunks answers, holding it up. He begins walking towards Blizzer. "All of time… All of history. Everything… It's all listed in here. But…" The Saiyan shakes his head. "Here… Just take a look at this." The swordsman opens the scroll and sets it on the table, revealing it to have a screen for them to watch.

* * *

In Age 761, a battered green Namekian named Piccolo is charging an attack with two fingers. He has bruises all over his body, his clothes are ripped, and his face looks disoriented. The two fingers of his right hand are covered in yellow and purple energy. He seems to be looking at a something.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouts, thrusting his fingers forward. He launches the yellow energy as a drilling beam while the purple energy spins around it. Meanwhile, a battered and injured Goku is holding another Saiyan by the name of Raditz in a Full Nelson lock. The beam is heading towards them.

Unfortunately, a smirk appears on Raditz's face as he undoes the Full Nelson lock and moves away. This causes Piccolo's attack to hit Goku only, killing him with a hole in his body. Shocked and tired, Piccolo can only watch as Raditz blasts him with an attack powerful enough to kill him.

"Hehe… Hahahaha!" the Saiyan laughs, soon enveloped in a dark purple aura. Lying next to him is an unconscious toddler, Goku's son Gohan. "Hahahahaha…" Raditz's eyes suddenly turns red.

* * *

"Damn, monkey," Blizzer mutters in disgust, having watched the entire event.

"Ahem," Trunks coughs, giving him a small glare.

"Oh, right. Sorry," the Frost Demon apologizes, forgetting that the swordsman is also a Saiyan.

"Anyway, as you can see… If history… is in any way altered or distorted… it could the change the world as we know it," the swordsman explains. "We have no choice. We have to stop it… We can't let history change." He hands to scroll over to Blizzer, who takes it with a nod. "Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix time," Blizzer promises.

"Here, take this scouter first," Trunks says, handing the Frost Demon a purple scouter. Blizzer puts it on, giving the Saiyan a word of thanks. "By the way, I never caught your name," Trunks says.

"It's Blizzer," the Frost Demon answers. In a bright flash of light, he vanishes as he is sent off to fix time.

* * *

In Age 761, a fight is taking place between Goku and Raditz in the air. Unfortunately, Goku is on the losing side of the battle as he is sent crashing into the ground. However, this doesn't stop him as he charges forward towards the evil Saiyan with a roar. He's determined to keep on fighting.

"This is your last chance…" Raditz says, glaring at his brother. Goku ignores this and is joined in by Piccolo, as the two attempts to flank the evil Saiyan. Both fighters attack Raditz at the same time, but the evil Saiyan easily blocks their attacks. "Come on, join your family, Kakarot." He suddenly disappears and appear behind the two, giving powerful hits to their backs that knocks them away. With a shout, he sends a pink Ki blast at Goku.

"Gugya!" Goku shouts as he gets hit by the blast. Raditz follows it up by stomping on his brother's stomach.

"Look. I'll do you a favor and spare you both," Raditz tells his brother, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Goku responds. "There's no way I'd ever join you!" This answer didn't please the evil Saiyan.

"Then playtime is over," Raditz says. Before he could do anything, his scouter starts beeping about an unknown power level coming from somewhere else. The evil Saiyan turns to the crater where his pod landed in. "What?!" A furious Gohan breaks out of the pod and lands on the ground. "No! My space pod!"

"Leave my daddy… alone!" Gohan shouts in anger as he flies straight towards Raditz, bursting in a blue aura of energy. Raditz is initially shocked, before his eyes flash red and is surround by the evil purple aura. He dodges the attack, causing Gohan to crash into the ground.

"You brat! Uncle Raditz is pissed!" the evil Saiyan yells, holding his left palm towards the toddler.

"S-Stop!" Goku cries out, in fear for his son's life. Raditz fires a Ki blast, which seemingly hits Gohan and explodes. Goku could only watch in horror, unable to say anything as he believes his son is dead. As the smoke clears, a small crater appears but with no body which surprises Raditz a bit.

"Hm?" the evil scouter hums as his scouter begins to beep very rapidly before exploding in his face. He quickly turns arounds, seeing Blizzer kneeling over to the ground while holding Gohan by his tail.

"As much as I love monkey on monkey violence," the Frost Demon says, dropping Gohan to the ground and standing up. "I'm afraid that I need you to stop doing what you're doing." Initially, Raditz looks at him in fear and horror while taking a few steps back. However, he squints his eyes and takes a breath of relief.

"What?! Oh. Thank God, I thought you were him," Raditz states, regaining his confidence.

"No, I'm not _him_. However, I'm still someone you should be afraid of," Blizzer replies, putting on an intimidating look on his face.

"Uh… Someone you know, Goku," Piccolo asks with a pant.

"No…" Goku mutters weakly, slowly getting up. "But… Heh… I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." The two of them get into a fighting stance. Raditz, covered in the evil purple aura, gains a confidence smirk and raises his hands up, creating two balls of Ki.

"Haagh!" Raditz shouts, shooting two beams of energy at them. Piccolo and Goku dodges the left beam in time. As for Blizzer, he swats the right beam away with the backside of his right hand. The evil Saiyan stands there in shock, disbelieving that someone could deflect one of his attacks so easily. "What?! Impossible!"

"Exactly what about it was so impossible?" the Frost Demon asks, casually walking towards Raditz. "You did, after all, mistook me for someone else considering _he_ and I are from the same race. It's makes sense that I would be very powerful… just… like… _him_."

"N-No… No… NO!" the evil Saiyan yells out, fear starting to overcome him again.

"Sadly, for you, yes," Blizzer says with a dark smile creeping up on his face.

"Get away!" Raditz shouts, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at the Frost Demon. Each of them hits them directly, creating smoke as they make contact. The evil Saiyan continues to fire more Ki blasts, desperately trying to kill the newcomer. He stops as he sees too much smoke in the area, wondering if he killed the Time Patroller. Raditz's skin pales as Blizzer walks out of the smoke, completely unscathed.

"Is that all? I expected more," the Frost Demon tells him, faking a yawn. "I'm guessing your attacks are as weak as that "Saiyan pride" of yours. No wonder you resort to fighting toddlers."

"Don't you dare mock my pride!" the evil Saiyan shouts.

"I shouldn't mock it? You're right. I shouldn't mock anything that's nonexistent," Blizzer mocks, causing Raditz go into a fit of rage.

"I'll kill you!" Raditz shouts. The Frost Demon waves off the threat but notices that he's receiving a transmission from his scouter.

" _Can you hear me? Ok, good… Now… I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest,"_ Trunks voice spoke from the scouter.

"That's good, I guess," the Frost Demon replies. Seeing that his opponent is distracted, Raditz charges towards Blizzer for an attack. He throws a punch but finds it block by the Frost Demon's right arm. The evil Saiyan goes for a kick, but it's blocked by the right arm again. Raditz looks to see that Blizzer isn't even paying attention to him, just looking away while talking to his scouter. "However, I have this covered, really."

"Hey, pay attention and fight!" the evil Saiyan yells, but the Frost Demon ignores the demand.

" _Listen… This Raditz… He's stronger and crueler than his historical form,"_ Trunks states.

"Is that so? Then he must have been really weaker!" Blizzer laughs.

"Damn you!" Raditz shouts, throwing a Ki blast at the Frost Demon. However, the Time Patroller simply swats it away with right hand again.

" _Please I need you to defeat Raditz… so Goku and the others can finish him!"_ Trunks pleads.

"So, don't kill him? Well, I can still make this fun. Got it," the Frost Demon replies, ending the transmission call. He turns to Raditz with a gleeful smirk on his face. "Thank you for your patience. Now we can continue this so-called fight."

"I've been attacking you the whole time!" the evil Saiyan states.

"Really? I thought I was being attack by mosquitos," Blizzer responds, angering his opponent.

"Raaaaargh!" Raditz roars as he flies towards the Frost Demon at his best speed. Unfortunately for him, Blizzer reacts to the attack and delivers a strong knee hit to the evil Saiyan's stomach. The Time Patroller removes his knee, revealing that it broke through the battle armor. Raditz clutches his injured stomach and vomit ups blood, spilling the liquid onto the ground.

"Ew," the Frost Demon mutters in disgust. He jumps up and spins his body, slamming his tail onto the evil Saiyan's chest which sends him crashing into a small hill and dazes him a bit. As Raditz weakly gets up, he turns his attention to Goku.

"K-Kakarot… Are you going to allow this monster to kill your only brother?!" the evil Saiyan asks, his voice filled with confusion and fear.

"A horrible, heartless guy like you… is not my brother!" Goku states, shocking the evil Saiyan.

"Kind of harsh. But then again, you did try to kill his son," Blizzer tells his opponent, walking towards him. "So I say that his statement is justified."

"I quit… I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly okay?" Raditz asks, pleading for his life. The Frost Demon frowns for a bit but then grows a smirk. He lifts his right hand quickly and shoots a Ki blast at the Saiyan's pod, obliterating it. The evil Saiyan watches his horror as his only method of escape is wiped away in an instant.

"Oops, sorry. My hand slipped," the Frost Demon says with a chuckle. "I guess you're staying here then."

"Y-You're just like _him_ , vicious and cruel," the evil Saiyan growls. "A monster that shows no mercy, threating others like his playthings and breaks them when they're no fun anymore." The Time Patroller stops and frowns at the statement, lifting a finger and shoots a Death Beam through Raditz's right knee. This earns him a cry of pain from the Saiyan.

"I'll leave him in your hands now," Blizzer tells Goku and Piccolo, walking away. "My work here is done."

"Ugh," Raditz mutters in pain but suddenly finds himself picked up by Goku in a Full Nelson lock. "What are you doing?!"

"Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouts! The Namekian is shown with his attack fully charged.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roars, firing the yellow and purple beam towards the two Saiyans. The beam drills through them, killing the two in a painful instant with gaping holes in their bodies.

"Urgh… D…Damn it…!" the evil Saiyan yells, his last choice of words. Meanwhile, his brother chuckles at the victory. The two brothers collapse onto the floor dead.

"Serves you right…" Piccolo tells the dead Raditz, panting in exhaustion from the fight. He looks around for Blizzer but finds the Frost Demon nowhere in sight. "W-What was that? Where did…?"

* * *

Back in Age 850, Blizzer is back in the Time Nest with the Scroll of Eternity back to normal. The change has been fixed, allowing history to stay the same. The Frost Demon's thoughts linger back to what Raditz said to him, comparing him to Freeza. Blizzer shakes his head, reminding himself that he's nothing like Freeza. Meanwhile, Trunks is congratulating the new Time Patroller. He's pleased with the job well done.

"Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time!" Trunks tells the Frost Demon.

"Well, I had some adventures involving fighting," Blizzer replies. "Besides, you saw me fight those Saiyan Time Patrollers. Well, you saw the results of the fight. As for that Raditz guy, he was nothing but a pushover."

"Well, don't worry about Celeria and her gang. After they were healed, I had a quick work with them. I made sure they won't attack you like that ever again," the swordsman states. "As for Raditz, I admit he isn't that strong. However, he was a tough opponent for Goku and the others for that time. Anyway, you corrected the timeline! Good job. And with no side effects either."

"What about that Goku guy? Or Kakarot, as the other Saiyan called him," the Frost Demon asks, handing the Scroll of Eternity to the Saiyan.

"Don't worry about him. He was supposed to die at that part of the timeline. A year later, he would be brought back to life stronger than ever by the Dragon Balls," Trunks assures him, taking the scroll. "Alright… Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll… it'll all be done. Oh… yeah… and well that scroll… isn't the only one with a "history change"."

"You mean, there's more changes in history?" Blizzer asks.

"Yes, but don't let them stress you out. Just talk to me whenever you're ready," the swordsman tells him. "Take your time!"

"I feel like I would work better if I'm caught up with history, know all the historical events of this universe," the Frost Demon says. "That way, I'll be ready for the next mission."

"Well, history is very long though I believe you're referring to the historical events involving Goku and the others," Trunks says. "There's a way for you to catch up."

"Really? How?" Blizzer asks.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," the swordsman answers. "We have our own version here in the Time Patrol. One day out here equals one year inside it. You'll be able to catch up with history in no time."

"Cool. Take me there," the Frost Demon responds. With that said, the Saiyan leads the newly recruited Time Patroller to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Time for some history lessons.

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – Next Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc version))**

" **Yo! It's me, Blizzer!"**

" **History's amazing, ya know! That guy Goku has some really cool adventures!"**

" **I'm ready! What's the next mission?"**

" **Training with my scouter? Really? Oh well."**

" **Wait, who are these guys? Wait, who is she?!"**

" **History is in danger. More Saiyans are causing trouble!"**

" **Let's do this! Time to display my might once again!"**

" **Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

" **Kindred Spirits! Friends and Foes Alike!"**

" **Don't miss it!"**


	3. Kindred Spirits! Friends and Foes Alike!

Chapter 3: Kindred Spirits! Friends and Foes Alike!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story**_ **. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story and Blizzer's character. Now then, let me share you some info of the first OC in Blizzer's supporting cast.**

 **Supporting Cast OCs**

 **Celeria: First appeared in Chapter 2. Voiced by Olivia Olsen (in her Marceline the Vampire Queen voice). Celeria is the leader of a gang of Saiyans in the Time Patroller. She's arrogant, hotheaded, and prideful of her strength and Saiyan race, making her a mix of Vegeta and Caulifla. She has a very dislike of the Frost Demon race, due to Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta and exterminating most of the Saiyan race as well as the other atrocities committed by him and his family. She and her gang are mostly responsible for previous Frost Demons quitting their jobs in the Time Patrol. Blizzer was the only one who stood up to her. Celeria respects the Saiyan warriors of both Universe 6 and Universe 7, wishing to be as strong as them. Her name is a pun on celery.**

* * *

Blizzer didn't keep track of how long he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber due to his vast growing interest in Universe 7's history. He's currently sitting on a chair at a table, with hundreds of scrolls surrounding him. Finishing looking through the current scroll, the Frost Demon closes it and tosses it aside. He then leans over and grabs another one, opening it up to look through it. The adventures of the Saiyan known as Son Goku entertained him in amazement and awe. Due to the countless historical adventures the Earth Saiyan went on in Universe 7, Blizzer decides to divide them into four sections and gave each section a name.

The first section is named Original, which contains Goku's history and adventures when he was a young boy and as a young adult. From his first meeting with the human girl Bulma Briefs, to all the way to when he married the human woman Chi-Chi and had their firstborn Gohan. It also contained all Goku's battles in that part of the timeline, from thwarting the evil Pilaf Gang to defeating the reincarnation of the evil Demon King known as Piccolo Jr.

The second section is named Z, containing Goku's history and battles after he found out his true origins as a Saiyan. This started off with Goku introducing the toddler Gohan to his friends and ended with him leaving off to trained with Uub, the reincarnation of the evil Kid Buu. This section had the most entertaining battles, with Goku sacrificing his life to defeat his evil brother Raditz all the way to him defeating Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb. However, Blizzer noticed that there was a lot of "filler" that was unnecessary in those scrolls. Cutting them out, he renamed the now accurate and detailed section "Z Kai".

The third section is named GT, which is an alternate timeline where Goku was transformed into a kid by the now elderly Pilaf Gang. Despite a few interesting parts, the Frost Demon found this timeline meh. It went from Goku's transformation to him leaving off with Shenron, containing his important battles against the evil Tuffle Baby, the android fusion Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons.

The fourth and final section is named Super, which is the current timeline that continues to peak the Frost Demon's interest. It started off with the introduction of the Universe 7's God of Destruction Lord Beerus, but Blizzer doesn't know how it ends though. He seen Goku's major battle against Beerus as a Super Saiyan God, the revived Golden Freeza, the assassin of Universe 6 known as Hit, and the evil doppleganger from Universe 10 known as Goku Black.

"Hey, how are you holding up so far?" Trunks' voice calls out, causing the Frost Demon to turn his attention to the now present half-Saiyan.

"Pretty good so far, but I'm not caught up with history just yet," Blizzer answers. "I'm currently reading that the part of the timeline where there's only 9 minutes in the Tournament of Power."

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you," the swordsman says.

"I'm pretty sure it's already spoiled for me, but I prefer to see how exactly it ended," the Frost Demon replies.

"Cool. Anyway, I think it's time for you to take a break for now. You've been in here for a day and a half in outside time," Trunks tells his newly recruit.

"Really? I've been here that long? Huh. I guess I will take a break then," Blizzer says, getting up from his chair and stretches his limbs. "I can see why you admire that Goku person. He really is cool."

"Yeah. Goku is an amazing fighter and saved humanity countless times," the half-Saiyan states, picking up the multiple scrolls. "Anyway, we need to bring these back to the Time Vault before Supreme Kai of Time notices they're gone. I don't want to get in trouble and compromise my job. After that, I'm going to need you for something."

"Sure thing," the Frost Demon responds, picking up the scrolls as well. It's the good that the Time Patrol's Hyperbolic Time Chamber was established near the Time Nest, or else it would have been a long trip going back and forth. After placing all the scrolls to where they belong, the half-Saiyan wipes his forehead and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your help," Trunks says before something came to his mind. "Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you something important! There are two main jobs that the Time Patrollers have to do. The first is "Time Patrol" that you did just now to fix the problems that happened in the scrolls. Raditz for example. The second is the "Parallel Quest".

"Ah, cool. More opportunities of pay," Blizzer mutters, with the swordsman nodding his head in response.

"Let's see… I guess it's better to just experience it yourself. I'm sure you'll get used to it pretty fast!" the half-Saiyan tells his recruit.

"Well, I did get used to Time Patrol pretty fast, so you're spot on," the Frost Demon replies.

"Anyway, follow me to the Time Machine Port of Toki Toki City," Trunks instructs. "It won't be that far. From where we are, it's to the left of the Time Nest's gate." The swordsman leads the Frost Demon through the gate. In the center area of the city is a golden statue of the proclaimed protector of Earth, Hercule Satan. Blizzer gives the statue a nod of acknowledgement and arrives at the Time Machine Port with Trunks. "You'll have to apply for the Parallel Quest Registration."

"I'm guessing that those robots are in charge, right?" Blizzer asks.

"Yup. They were all made by Capsule Corporation," the half-Saiyan answers in pride. "Anyway, each Parallel Quest involves dealing with "Runaway Fragments" created by distortions in time. It's a little bit complicated to explain, but you don't have worry about changes in the main timeline or creations of false timelines when it comes to taking on these quests."

"That's good to know, then," the Frost Demon replies. He approaches a small robot at the desk, who greets him at a kindly manner. However, he believes that all the robots are programmed to treat the Time Patrollers equally in kindness.

"We'll start with a simple scouting and training mission," Trunks states. Blizzer gives a nod and inputs the required codes, allowing the robot to permit him access to the perform the quest. "Alright then. Follow me to the time machine." The Frost Demon nods and follows the half-Saiyan to the organization's time machine.

Once the two have gotten inside and strapped onto their seats, Trunks activates the time machine. The craft rockets off into the sky and leaves in a time portal. Throughout the whole ride, Blizzer realizes that there's no gravity as the time machine is moving. His scouter is slowly lifted off his head, causing him to quickly grab it and adjusts it correctly back on. The time machine arrives in the destined time at Kami's Lookout.

"During PQ, you can go to other areas through gates. Let's try passing through one now!" Trunks states after the two got off the time machine, pointing to a warp portal floating in the air. Blizzer nods and flies straight into the warp portal, finding himself in a different environment. The Frost Demon is now at the tropical islands area. Something he didn't expect, or rather someone, is Trunks standing at one of the tropical islands. Confused, he flies straight towards the half-Saiyan.

"Hey, how did you get here so fast?" Blizzer asks.

"No time to explain," the swordsman replies, dodging the question. "There is an item in this area. Three of them in fact. Try finding them with your scouter." Shrugging, the Frost Demon activates his scouter and sees that it has located the three items. At blinding speeds, Blizzer finds all three material items. After finding them, he returns to Trunks. "An enemy is coming! Defeat them!"

"I don't know why I'm the only one who has to but okay then," the Frost Demon replies. His scouter suddenly beeps, indicating that someone is arriving towards him. Indeed, the enemy has come in the form of a small alien creature with its head looking like cabbage. Blizzer has a look of disappointment on his face. "Seriously, a Saibaman?"

"Gugigi!" the Saibaman shrieks, rushing towards him. Bored, the Frost Demon swats it away with the backside of his right hand. Screaming in pain, the creature is sent crashing into a small hill. His scouter beeps again, indicating two more enemies are on their way. At first, the Time Patroller was excited that he was probably facing an enemy that isn't a single Saibaman. Unfortunately for him, the new enemy are two Saibamen.

"Kleeh!" one of them screeches, staring at the Frost Demon. It tries to attack Blizzer, but the Frost Demon kills it by instantly shooting a Death Beam through its head. The other Saibaman watches the death of its comrade in horror before turning its attention to the Time Patroller. However, it finds him gone from its sight. The Frost Demon is behind the Saibaman without it noticing. He grabs the back of the creature's head, catching its attention.

"Goodbye," Blizzer says, engulfing the Saibaman in a Ki blast which obliterates it. While he watches the remains of the creature fall into the ocean water, the Time Patroller feels something grabbing onto him. The Frost Demon turns his head around, seeing the first Saibaman from before grabbing his body tightly. An evil grin appears on the Saibaman's face as it stares at Blizzer.

"Gugigi," the creature laughs, preparing its self-destruct sequence.

"Do it. I dare you," the Frost Demon demands, confusing the Saibaman. "Come on, self-destruct. That's what you're going to do, right?" The creature begins to look unsure of itself, wondering why its opponent is asking it to use its strongest attack. "Do it, motherfucker! I fucking dare you! Blow me up to sky fucking high!" Now scared, the Saibaman lets go of the Time Patroller and flees from the sight. Unfortunately for it, Blizzer isn't going to allow it and chases after the creature. "Come back here and blow me up, damn it!" Every direction the creature tries to go to, the Frost Demon would always appear in front of it. Having enough, the Saibaman curls up into a ball and self-destructs. It killed itself just to get away from Blizzer, who looks at the remains in disappointment and disgust. "Pussed out like a _bitch_."

The Time Patroller's scouter beeped once more, indicating that a new enemy is arriving. Believing that it's another Saibaman, the Frost Demon wonders whether to be excited for another self-destruct attempt or be disappointed that it'll probably blow itself up again out of fear. However, a Saibaman didn't appear. Instead, it was Raditz. Unfortunately, Raditz's power level is the same as a Saibaman's.

"Who dares challenge the might of a Saiy-Oh no!" the evil Saiyan shouts, seeing the Frost Demon in his arrival. Blizzer turns his attention to Raditz and forms a dark grin on his face.

"Hello, _Radish_ ," Blizzer greets with a taunt. "Hopefully you do remember me." The evil Saiyan gives the Time Patroller a look of fear, unable to provide a proper answer. He suddenly turns and flies in the opposite direction.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Raditz repeatedly yells out as he flees for his life. Blizzer sighs in disappointment, seeing the cowardice of his opponent.

"Maybe another time," the Frost Demon mutters to himself. He creates a Ki blast in his right arm and throws it at the evil Saiyan. Raditz turns his head back, seeing the Ki blast come after him. He tries fly faster and move around, but the Ki blast catches up to him. It hits and explodes upon contact, obliterating the evil Saiyan from existence. Finding no other opponents to fight, the Time Patroller flies back to the island where Trunks is at.

"I see that you're back. Want to head back to Toki Toki City?" Trunks asks.

"Nah. I'll just look around for a bit more. Maybe find something exciting," Blizzer answers.

"Sure. Alright then," the half-Saiyan replies. "Be sure to head back to Kami's Lookout for the time machine." He flies away, disappearing from the Frost Demon's sight. The Time Patroller checks his scouter, noticing that someone with a good power level is far away. Wanting to check it out, Blizzer speeds off towards the source of the power level. It didn't take him that long for him to find the source, but he did have to fly past dozens of islands. What surprised him was that the source of the power level is a female Majin.

The female Majin has bluish gray skin and multiple antennas that act as her hair, each ranging in different sizes from biggest to smallest. The longest one acts as a bang, covering her right eye. She's wearing a red tracksuit, with a single white line for each arm and one the zipper line. It comes with a hoodie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve. She has an Olive-Green sash tied around her waist. Lastly, she's wearing Olive-Green tennis shoes and a set of silver and black headphones on her head that has the ear pieces being gold with a black star emblem. She appears to be sitting down while sleeping, listening to her music as well.

Blizzer flies down to the island the female Majin is at and lands on the ground. Not knowing how to wake her up, the Frost Demon finds a stick lying next to him. He grabs the piece of wood and approaches the female Majin, bending his knees next to her. The Time Patroller then proceeds to poke her right shoulder with the stick, waiting to get a reaction out of her.

After a few soft pokes with the piece of wood, the girl's left eye slowly awakens. Her sclera is pitch black, but her iris is blue with a black pupil. Blizzer assumes her right eye is the same, despite being covered by her antenna hair. The left eye slowly closes. Suddenly, the female Majin jolts up awake and stares at the Frost Demon looking at her. Blizzer, seeing that she's awake, stands back up.

"Uh, hello?" the female Majin greets awkwardly, though it sounded more like a question. (She is voiced by Rachelle Heger in her Sucy Manbavaran voice).

"Oh, hey," Blizzer greets back, dropping the stick. "I just finished a Parallel Quest and noticed your power level thanks to my scouter, allowing my curiosity to take over."

"Ah, that's understandable. I was sleeping out here, getting away from the social activity back in Toki Toki City," the female Majin states. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"My name's Blizzer, newest member of the Time Patrol," the Frost Demon says. "You?"

"Flanny," the female Majin answers. Her name is a pun on Flan. "I'm the second daughter of the Demon God Dumplin."

"I don't know who that is, though you don't seem really enthusiastic about it," Blizzer replies.

"Meh. It doesn't really mean anything to me," Flanny tells him. "Dad claimed the title after the old Demon God got sealed away millions of years ago or some shit, and then he married my mother who is an actual demon lady and sister of the Demon King Dabura of the Demon Realm."

"I been catching up with history," the Frost Demon responds. "Dabura… um… he died."

"I know. I wasn't born at the time of his death, but my mother told me about it," the female Majin says. "She always talked about how she'll swear vengeance for his death or whatever. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to her whole rant."

"I see," Blizzer mutters, feeling a bit awkward from this conversation. "So, why's a "ray of sunshine" like you in the Time Patrol. You don't seem… really into it or motivated."

"First, don't call me "ray of sunshine" even if you mean it in a sarcastic manner," Flanny warns him with a scowl. "Second, I didn't choose to be a member of the Time Patrol. My sister wanted to be a hero who protects the world, so she applied to be a Time Patroller and got accepted. Dad wanted me to do the same thing, saying that joining the Time Patrol would teach me the values of "hard work" and "discipline" and other crap like that."

"Basically, you became a Time Patroller against your will, huh? Well, you just so happen to be on the same boat with me," the Frost Demon tells her, earning a look of surprise from the demon demigoddess.

"Really? What happened with you?" the female Majin asks curiously.

"Trunks gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron, wishing for a strong savior capable of protecting time," Blizzer answers. "That savior turned out to be me, and I was brought here to Toki Toki City from my apartment."

"That fucker!" Flanny shouts, startling the Frost Demon. "He's always on my ass about me having to do my Time Patrol duties, always comparing me to my goody-goody sister! Trunks always tells me how Puddin would always excel at her work and tells me how I should be just like her. It's so damn frustrating! All I want to do is just sleep all day and mind my own business." She pulls her hoodie over her head.

"People always compare you with others, huh? Same here with me as well," the Frost Demon. "Ever since I arrived at Toki Toki City, all the other Time Patrollers have given me looks of hatred and/or fear due to my race as a Frost Demon. They know the actions committed by Freeza and his family and would compare me to them, believing I will become like Freeza. I reluctantly join the Time Patrol just to prove them wrong."

"Damn, that sucks," the female Majin mutters before she suddenly turns her head to him. "Wait, I've heard about you. You're the Frost Demon who easily defeated Celeria and her gang without breaking a sweat."

"Yup. I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out considering I'm the only member of my race in Toki Toki City," Blizzer tells her. "But yeah, I'm the Frost Demon who whooped their monkey asses."

"Well, not many people are capable of defeating her. The only other Time Patroller who's stronger than her other than Trunks is my sister," Flanny says.

"I see," the Frost Demon mutters. "I guess we have a lot of stuff in common. Forced to work in the Time Patrol and constantly compared to others while living in their shadows."

"I guess we do," the female Majin responds, forming a small smile on her face. "You know, it's nice to know that there's other people who share the same pain as me."

"Tell me about it. Now we don't have to deal with it alone," Blizzer says, sitting down next to the demon demigoddess. For the first time in his life, the Frost Demon no longer finds himself lonely.

* * *

Later in the Time Machine Port in Toki Toki City, Blizzer arrives in the time machine he went on with Trunks. Apparently, the half-Saiyan has his own methods of traveling through time in Toki Toki City and the Parallel Quests. After spending some more time with Flanny, the Frost Demon had to come back to the city. The two exchanged scouter numbers, and the demon demigoddess promised to catch up with him later.

Wanting to go on the next mission, Blizzer runs towards the gate that leads to the Time Nest. He heads towards the Time Vault but takes a stop to look at the hut where the Supreme Kai of Time apparently lives in. He wonders if she's inside the small building right now. Shrugging it off, he continues to make his way into the Time Vault. Inside, he sees Trunks looking over a corrupt Scroll of Eternity on a table. The Frost Demon approaches the half-Saiyan and checks to see which part of history is being changed.

* * *

In Age 762, the historic event takes in a mountain wasteland. Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are shown lying dead on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. Gohan, a year older, is also lying on the ground dead along with Krillin. Piccolo is dead as well, seemingly the last of them to fall in battle. A couple of meters away from their corpses are three Saibamen huddled together, each of them surrounded in the evil, purple aura. Each of their eyes flash red, and the three flash a murderous smile.

"Gii! Gigigigi!" they all laugh. "Gyagyagya!" However, they look up in shock to see an enraged Son Goku flying into battle.

"Damn," Goku curses and turns his head around, seeing Vegeta and Nappa coming towards him in their Oozaru forms. He lands on the ground and powers up with his Kaio-Ken technique. "Daaah!" Vegeta and Nappa land on the ground across from the good Saiyan, staring down at him. The two Great Apes are covered in the same purple aura and their eyes flash red.

"And you just revived as well," Vegeta taunts at Goku.

"Uwaaaah!" the heroic Saiyan roars as he charges for an attack at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince throws a fist, but Goku manages to dodge it. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge the second fist. "Ugh! Gugyaaa!" The hit sends Goku away, but he manages to recover in time. However, the punch drained most of his energy. "Ugh." Depowered, the heroic Saiyan falls towards the ground. "Ugh…." He looks up, seeing the two Oozaru stomping towards him.

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Blizzer is speechless as history is being changed by literally two giant monkeys.

"Right here… History is changing," Trunks states. "I would really appreciate your help."

"Of course, man, you can totally count on me," Blizzer tells him, pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Something tells me you're going to enjoy this far more than you should," the half-Saiyan says, shaking his head a bit.

"Whatever do you mean?" the Frost Demon responds, having a smirk on his face.

"Just take the scroll and go," Trunks sighs, handing the Time Patroller the Scroll of Eternity.

"Don't worry, Trunks. I won't let Goku get double teamed by those monkeys," Blizzer replies with the smirk still on his face, earning a "God dammit!" from the half-Saiyan before he is sent traveling through history.

* * *

In Age 762, Yamcha and Tien are literally standing back to back as the two humans are facing off against a swarm of numerous Saibamen. One leaps at Tien, but the three-eyed human knocks it back with an elbow hit to the face. Meanwhile, Yamcha is charge up a Kamehameha in his hands.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haaah!" the ex-bandit shouts, firing off a powerful blue beam at another Saibaman. Despite their efforts, the two humans are still surrounded by the creatures. The Saibaman that Yamcha attacked is revealed to be still alive as it gets back up, suddenly surrounded by the evil, purple energy.

"Gigigi…" the Saibamen chuckles. The rest of its comrades are also being powered by the evil aura. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa are watching the fight from behind, proud of their work. "Gya… Gyagya…" Suddenly, a bright light appears above the fighters and slowly descends onto the battlefield. The light dissipates, revealing to be Blizzer. The appearance of the Frost Demon startles the two evil Saiyans and confuses everyone else.

"I hope that I'm not too late to the party, am I?" Blizzer asks out loud, a dark grin appearing on his face. Vegeta and Nappa step back, horrified that member of Freeza's race has join the battle. From what they learned from the transmissions of Raditz's scouter, the Saiyan also fought a Frost Demon as well. Could this be the same one?

"Who are you? Did you come here to help us?" Tien asks Blizzer.

"My name… you don't really need to know. As for the second question, yes. I'm here to help," the Frost Demon answers but points a finger at Vegeta and Nappa. "However, I'm mostly here to kick their asses." He glares at the gathered Saibamen. "That, and one of these cabbage heads owe me a self-destruct sequence."

"You look like you can hold your own of course, but we're up against Saiyans," Krillin warns.

"That's never been a problem for me, and it won't start now," Blizzer declares.

"Leave him be. If we lose, the Earth is done for anyway," Piccolo says. "Besides, this guy is the one who helped take out Goku's brother without breaking a sweat."

"Who cares who it is?!" Yamcha shouts frantically. "We have to slow these guys down until Goku gets back!"

"W-What are you standing there for? Kill them all!" Nappa commands the Saibamen. Each of the them glare at Blizzer and the Z-Fighters, chuckling evilly before they charge at the fighters.

"There's more than twenty of them," the Frost Demon states. "I'll take out the majority while the rest of you take out a few and save your energy for the Saiyans. You're going to need it."

"So, that _is_ the Frost Demon who helped kill Raditz," Vegeta mutters to himself with a growl. "This is going to throw a wrench in our plans."

 _"The Saibamen of this history… they're just stronger… and there are more of them…"_ Trunks says through the Frost Demon's scouter. _"Saibamen… Just reduce the Saibamen!"_

"You shouldn't be worried about these cabbage heads," Blizzer spoke through the scouter. "Sure, there's a lot of them, but they each are at the same level as Raditz was back in the previous mission. This won't take long."

The large swarm of Saibamen flies straight towards Blizzer and the Z-Fighters, who are ready for the fight. Creating two giant Ki blasts in his hands and combining them together, the Frost Demon fires a large beam of energy that takes out the central section of the Saibamen army. The other Saibamen watches in horror and disbelief as half of their numbers were immediately destroyed in a single attack. Even Vegeta and Nappa are shocked, seeing how quickly their Saibamen were reduced by Blizzer.

"Woah, I've never seen that kind of power," Krillin says in awe.

"I'm guess we've been given a glimpse of it," Piccolo replies. "We shouldn't let this stop us though. Those Saibamen are distracted enough for us to attack, and they're probably too afraid to approach him."

"Then in that case, we should stick by him if we want to ensure our survival," Tien states. "Gohan should stick by him."

"I'm not so sure about that last idea. While the guy means well, he doesn't seem the kind of person who would keep people in a safe environment," Yamcha responds, gesturing to the Time Patroller.

"Come on, Saibamen! You shouldn't stop fighting just because I killed half of your friends!" Blizzer yells out. "I thought you wanted to kill us?! Don't tell me that you're all cowards now. One of you blow me up this instant!"

"Yeah… to be honest, he was kind of unhinged when he helped fight Goku's brother," Piccolo admits.

"Alright, Saibamen! I'm going to count to three until one of you use your self-destruct techniques on me!" the Frost Demon tells the remaining Saibamen.

"Come on, try harder!" Nappa orders his Saibamen. "In fact, all of you give him what he wants!" The Saibamen understood what their superior meant, forming an evil grin on their faces. Blizzer raises an eyebrow but responds to them with a smirk. Each of them leap at the Time Patroller and dogpile him, trying to latch on as tight as possible. Their bodies start to light up, indicating that their self-destruct sequences have begun.

"Everyone get back!" Piccolo shouts, shielding Gohan.

 _"Blizzer, no!"_ Trunks shouts through the scouter. Nappa smiles while Vegeta waits patiently.

The Saibamen detonate, creating a powerful explosion in which the Frost Demon was at the center of. The Z-Fighter are blown back while Nappa and Vegeta managed to stand their ground. Once the explosion finished, only a maze of smoke stood between the two sides. However, pieces of the Saibamen began to fall onto the battlefield like rain. The Z-Fighters watches the smoke, wondering if the Time Patroller survived the attack but are prepared for the worst.

"Well… that was something," Blizzer's voice came from the center of the smoke. With a wave of his right arm, the Frost Demon blows the smoke away and clears the battlefield for everyone to see. The Z-Fighters gasped in awe, and the two Saiyans watches in terror. Despite suffering scorches on some of his body parts and some minor burns, Blizzer survived the powerful self-destruct sequence of the Saibamen. "Is that all the Saibamen? That's a shame. I was hoping for some more."

"H-H-How?! How did you survive that?!" Vegeta asks, glaring at the Time Patroller.

"Come on, Prince. How can you ask such a question?" the Frost Demon responds. "You and your lackey there were scared when I first appeared. Of course, I knew why. It has to do with my race. After all, who else do you know is part of the same race as me?"

"N-No. That can't be!" Nappa protests. "He has to be joking, right? Prince Vegeta?"

"I will admit. It did sting a bit," Blizzer says. "Like a mosquito bite." Suddenly, the Time Patroller receives a transmission from his undamaged scouter. He accepts the transmission, turning his attention to it. "Hello?"

 _"Blizzer! Thank Dende you're alive. How can you be so reckless?!"_ Trunks spoke through the scouter.

"I was simply curious of how much damage a Saibaman's self-destruct attack can do to me," the Frost Demon casually replies. "Thankfully, almost a dozen of them volunteered. Frankly, I wasn't impressed with the amount of damage done."

"Nappa, he's distracted. Attack him now!" Vegeta commands his subordinate.

"But, Prince Vegeta. You saw how he tanks those self-destructs from the Saibamen. There's no way I can beat him!" Nappa tells his leader.

"Are you questioning the orders of your prince?!" the superior Saiyan demands. Suddenly, Nappa is engulfed in the evil, purple aura and gains the confidence he needs to fight the Frost Demon.

"No sir," the Saiyan brute says and walks towards the Time Patroller and the Z-Fighters. "Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first."

"L-Look at those eyes! They're bright red!" Gohan whimpered. "H-Help… I'm so scared!"

"Too scared to move?" Krillin asks Goku's son, receiving a nod from him. "Hey, I can't blame you, with a first fight like this…"

"Forget about the brat, then! We have more important work to do!" Piccolo shouts.

 _"Keep your guard up… I sense an evil energy… Coming from within Nappa,"_ Trunks warns his recruit.

"Well, I would've been able to keep my guard up if you didn't interrupt me with that call," Blizzer counters. "Besides, this is Nappa we're dealing with. He may be stronger than the Saibamen, but he isn't strong enough to pose a challenge to me."

"I guess I'll start with you then!" Nappa shouts at the Frost Demon, flying towards him. The Saiyan brute throws a punch, but it was stopped by Blizzer's right palm. This shocks him, but he jumps back and shoots a moderate amount of Ki blasts at his opponent. However, the Frost Demon easily swats them away as he is still talking to Trunks through the scouter.

 _"That evil power… when they're engulfed within it… their power level is multiplied,"_ the half-Saiyan states. _"Don't underestimate them!"_

"I'm not underestimating them!" the Frost Demon yells. "Even if their power is being multiplied, it doesn't seem to be that much!"

 _"Still, we should just be focusing on fixing these distortions, so history will progress how it's supposed to!"_ Trunks tells the Time Patroller.

"I already know that! I mean, what else would I be doing on this job?!" Blizzer angrily responds, ending the transmission. "Flanny is right about him. He's very fucking annoying." He looks at Nappa, who's glaring at him. "Alright, who wants an ass beating right now? I need to let off some steam."

"I'm the one who's going to fight you!" Nappa declares. "And I'll take my time crushing you to dust."

"Alright then, monkey. Let's see how long you'll last against me," the Frost Demon says, angering the Saiyan brute with the derogatory insult.

"I'll kill you!" Nappa roars, charging towards the Time Patroller once again.

"No you fucking won't," Blizzer mutters darkly, instantly vanishing from the Saiyan's field of vision. The Frost Demon suddenly appears in front of the Saiyan and viciously slams his right elbow deep into the brute's stomach, following up with hit to Nappa's face with the backside of his right fist. The combo attack sends the brute flying back, but Blizzer appears behind the Saiyan and delivers a powerful kick to his back. This sends Nappa forward, but the Time Patroller appears in front of the brute and slams his face to the ground with his tail.

"Th-That presence is so strong yet familiar…" Gohan says, talking about something else.

"Tell me, do you know what the only thing a monkey is good for?" the Frost Demon asks, wrapping his tail tightly around Nappa's throat and holds him up. The Saiyan couldn't provide an answer due to being choked. "Damn punching back!" The Time Patroller repeatedly starts punching the brute's body, not giving his opponent a chance to recover. Nappa tries to escape but fails as he begins to lose his strength. Vegeta could do nothing but watch, seeing his subordinate get beaten ruthlessly.

"That must mean… it's Goku!" Piccolo shouts, catching the Time Patroller's attention. "He's kept us waiting long enough!"

"Goku?" Blizzer mutters in confusion. His eyes shoot wide open at the realization. "He's late! He should be here by now."

"B-But wait… Something is a little off," Krillin states. "Who's the other presence closing in, then? I sense something along with Goku. Something evil…" The Time Patroller suddenly receives another transmission in his scouter from Trunks and reluctantly accepts it.

 _"Blizzer, something's keeping Goku from the battle!"_ Trunks says through the scouter.

"I know. The other Z-Fighters sensed it," the Frost Demon responds. "I weakened Nappa enough for them to take him on."

 _"Good, then I need you to locate the source of what's keeping Goku and deal with it,"_ Trunks tells him.

"Alright then," Blizzer says, preparing to take off.

 _"Hold on,"_ the half-Saiyan interrupts.

"What is it?" the Frost Demon asks, visibly annoyed.

 _"I just want to say… I'm sorry for being too hard on you all of a sudden,"_ Trunks apologizes, confusing the Time Patroller. _"The truth is, I was scared for this particular part of time. As you already know, Vegeta is my father and is currently the enemy. I was scared that you might accidentally kill him."_

"I understand," Blizzer responds. "Despite my behavior, I wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize your existence. Sure, I would've beat up Vegeta a lot, but I wouldn't kill him. I know how much you care about your father and how big of a role he plays in history. Don't worry about your father. He'll still survive. Injured, but not dead. So, apology accepted."

 _"Thanks_ ," the half-Saiyan says. _"Now then, time to go help Goku!"_

"On it!" the Frost Demon shouts, ending the transmission and turns his attention to the Z-Fighters. "You guys go take care of that monkey Nappa. I'll go help out Goku!"

"Good luck!" Krillin tells the Time Patroller.

"Please help my daddy!" Gohan begs.

"Don't worry, I'll come back with him," Blizzer promises and flies off to find Goku and the unknown source of energy with him.

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – Next Episode Preview (Universal Survival Arc version))**

 **"Yo! It's me, Blizzer!**

 **"I found out the source of that energy! This is a surprise!"**

 **"It doesn't matter though. I'm still capable of winning!"**

 **"Hurry Goku! We need to get back to the battle!"**

 **"Alright then, me and Goku against Nappa and Vegeta! Who will win?"**

 **"They've turned Oozaru! Time for one of my ultimate attacks!"**

 **"Wait, she's the Supreme Kai of Time?! She's kind of cute."**

 **"Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

 **"Iconic Fight! Enter the Cyclone Torpedo!"**

 **"Don't miss it!"**


	4. Iconic Fight! Enter the Cyclone Torpedo!

Chapter 4: Iconic Fight! Enter the Cyclone Torpedo!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story**_ **. I love the warm reception for exception, especially with Blizzer's character. It's stuff like that keeps me motivated.**

 **New Supporting Cast OCs**

 **Flanny: First appeared in Chapter 3. Voice by Rachelle Heger (in her Sucy Manbavaran voice). Flanny is a one-time joke reference made by HBi2K of Team Four Star during a gaming stream as Dumplin. However, the character became popular as many fans drew fanarts of her. In this story, she is the total opposite of her older sister Puddin (star of TFS's DB Xenoverse 2 gameplay) in terms of personality. Flanny is anti-social and lazy, preferring to sleep all day instead of work on Time Patrol missions. Instead of being cheerful, active, and peppy like her sister, Flanny is stoic, bored and gloomy. She can be very cynical and outspoken about it. She hates being compared to her overachieving sister and constantly lives in her shadow. She occasionally says the "F word". Her name is a pun on flan.**

* * *

In Age 762, the Z-Fighters are currently holding their own against the Saiyan brute Nappa. However, Goku is supposed to be at the battlefield already but is being kept from going there by something unknown. Blizzer, the Time Patroller sent to that part of the timeline, is currently on his way to Goku and the source of the power level with him. The Frost Demon checks his scouter, finding that he's very close to his destination. He increases his speed, finally arriving at his destination a few seconds later but is surprised what, or rather who, is keeping Goku from joining in the fight against Vegeta and Nappa.

Standing across Goku is another Saiyan, but someone recognizable from history. The Saiyan looks identical to Goku but is wearing a red scouter on the left side of his head and a blue and black Saiyan armor. Blizzer flies towards the two identical Saiyans and lands next to Goku, frowning at the new Saiyan but changes it into a smirk.

"Hey, I'm in a hurry!" Goku yells at the evil Saiyan. "Stay out of my way!"

 _"He shouldn't be here! Not in this part of the timeline,"_ Trunks tells the Time Patroller through the scouter. _"At least he doesn't have the Tree of Might with him."_

"Yeah, _that_ would've made things a hassle," Blizzer mutters.

"Let me introduce myself," the evil Saiyan says. "My name is-"

"Dark _Goku_!" the Frost Demon shouts, interrupting the evil Saiyan.

"Dark hi-?" the evil Saiyan asks, baffled at what the Time Patroller said. "You don't know I am, so I'll forgive you for that mistake this time. I bet you have stories to tell though. Wanderers like us should stick together."

"Why should I join the most irrelevant _monkey_ in story?" Blizzer retorts, rejecting the offer. "Heck, you're more irrelevant than Raditz! Anyway, you've made a big mistake coming here… Turles."

"So, you do know who I am," Turles growls, angry at the number of insults thrown to him. "I've watched you fight. You put on quite a show, actually. Seeing your nature up close and personal, however, I can't believe I considered asking you to join me."

"As if I would ever consider joining a monkey like you," the Frost Demon scoffs in annoyance. "Besides, I prefer the finer things in life. But if you really did see me fight though, then you should already know how fast I can put you six feet under." Turles takes a step back, knowing that this won't be an easy fight for him or at least survive. He thought the Time Patroller would at least consider joining him, but his rejection and racist thoughts proved them otherwise.

"Don't think you can use your fear tactics on me! You can just die!" the evil Saiyan shouts, shooting a barrage of Ki blasts at Goku and the Time Patroller. Blizzer rushes forward, deflecting the Ki blasts away with his right arm. This allows Goku to flank Turles, punching the evil Saiyan across the face and engages in combat with him. Turles appears to be on the losing side due to being caught off guard by Goku.

"How about a game of _pain_ -ball!" Blizzer shouts, hitting the evil Saiyan's back with a Ki blast of his own. Turles screams out in pain but gets quickly knocked aside by the heroic Saiyan as a result.

"This guy looks just like me for some reason…" Goku says, staring at this evil lookalike.

"Of course, you and I look alike, Kakarot. We're both despicable, low-class warriors," Turles states.

"He's what you could've been if you didn't hit yourself on the head," the Frost Demon tells him, remembering his time catching up on history.

"Yeah, you're right," the heroic Saiyan replies before charging after Turles.

"He won't be the only villain you'll fight who looks like you," Blizzer whispers to himself before joining in the fight. Goku and his lookalike once again fight on equal level, but the Frost Demon changes the tides by delivering a powerful knee hit to Turles' ribcage. This injures the evil Saiyan, and Goku lands a strong punch into his stomach. Turles coughs up blood from the amount of damage he taken and jumps a few meters back.

"Make no mistake! I'll tell you now that I'm done with that Saiyan life!" the evil Saiyan shouts. "One day soon, everyone will kneel before Turles!"

"It'll be a cold day in hell when everyone bows down to a filthy monkey like you!" the Frost Demon yells out and disappears from Turles' sight, appearing behind the evil Saiyan. The Time Patroller kicks Turles' back, pushing him towards the heroic Saiyan. Goku flies forth and slams both of his fists onto the evil Saiyan's face, sending him crashing into the ground. Blizzer fires a barrage of Ki blasts, successfully striking Turles directly. The evil Saiyan grunts in pain after taking the hits of each blast, injured once again in the process.

 _"Do you read me?!"_ Trunks calls out through the scouter.

"Loud and clear," Blizzer states, looking at the losing Saiyan.

 _"Good. Another Time Patroller is currently en route to your location!"_ the half-Saiyan informs his recruit. _"Turles is a dangerous opponent, but I doubt you're having a hard time fighting him. However, I need you to take Goku to the battlefield before history is completely changed. Let the other Time Patroller deal with Turles."_

"Smart thinking. It'll let the other Time Patroller handle this piece of trash," the Frost Demon responds, earning a glare from the evil Saiyan. As Blizzer ends the transmission, his scouter notifies him of an incoming power level. Turles' scouter picks up as well, causing him to scowl in frustration. The Frost Demon looks at the direction the power level seems to be coming from and is surprised at the identity of the Time Patroller who's coming to his aid. "Flanny?!"

Indeed, the female Majin is the one Trunks sent for help. The demon demigoddess gives her fellow Time Patroller a small smirk before frowning at the evil Saiyan. Turles readies some Ki blasts and hurls them at the incoming Time Patroller. However, Flanny takes out her right hand which becomes enveloped in a dark blue aura. Suddenly, Turles' Ki blasts are covered in the same aura and are shot back towards the evil Saiyan. He raises his arms up, defending himself from his own attacks.

"Hmph… I guess that's enough for now…" Turles growls before flying towards the opposite direction, retreating from the fight. The female Majin stops by, deciding to interact with Goku and her fellow time Patroller.

"I didn't expect you to come to work today," Blizzer tells the demon demigoddess.

"I didn't expect to either," Flanny replies, keeping a stoic look on her face. "I was actually looking for you back in the city, but I couldn't find you. Then Trunks found me and asked me to do this mission. It was only after he told me that you were here that I decided to accept the mission. I wasn't going to allow me friend to have trouble with his mission."

"You consider me as a friend?" the Frost Demon asks in confusion. He didn't expect that from the female Majin.

"Meh," the demon demigoddess says, shrugging her arms. However, she lets out a small smile. "You're the only one who truly understands me. So, of course I consider you my friend."

 _"Hurry after him!"_ Trunks tells the female Majin through her scouter.

"Fiiiiiiine," Flanny groans in response, rolling her eyes. "I've got to go. I'll see you back at the city. You owe one by the way!" The demon demigoddess flies off into the sky, going after the runaway Turles.

"That's one amazing friend you've got there," Goku tells the Frost Demon, nodding in approval.

"Yeah… she is," Blizzer mutters, smiling anyway. "Anyway, we need to get back to your friends."

"Right! There's no time to stop. I have to get over to Gohan fast," the heroic Saiyan agrees. "I have no idea who you are, but… thanks. You really helped out." Suddenly, he looks out into the distance. "Oh no! That enormous power I sensed. Damn it! Uh, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I do have an unfinish fight over there," the Frost Demon replies, smirking a bit. The two warriors fly off, heading towards the main battlefield to fight the evil Saiyans.

* * *

Back in the battle against Nappa and Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan are the only ones of the Z-Fighters left standing alive. The two of them are tired and bruised up, breathing heavily. Standing across them is Nappa, who is also cut up and bruised like them and is no longer wearing his Saiyan armor. However, he has an evil grin on his face. Behind the Saiyan brute is Vegeta, having an arrogant smirk on his face. However, Krillin and Gohan are relieved when they see Goku and Blizzer lowering themselves onto the ground. The evil Saiyans are surprised at their arrival but are also in fear of the Frost Demon.

"Krillin, just stay back!" Goku tells his longtime friend. "We'll take it from here!"

"Got it, Gohan. We'll go," the small human says.

"D-Dad…!" Gohan mutters in awe.

"Finally! There you are!" Vegeta calls out to the heroic Saiyan.

"Deal with the Prince. You'll need all your energy fighting him. I'll finish off the bald one," Blizzer tells Goku. Vegeta flies up and lands on a rock pillar. Goku does the same thing, standing across the Saiyan prince. Vegeta is suddenly covered in the evil, purple aura and gets into his iconic fighting pose. Goku, determined as ever, gets into his iconic fighting style as well. Meanwhile, Nappa reluctantly looks at the Time Patroller. The Frost Demon looks at him back, giving the Saiyan brute a dark grin. The battle between all four warriors begins.

"What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot…?" Vegeta asks as the two Saiyans engage in combat. "Don't tell me you've come here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." Nappa tries to attack Blizzer, but the Frost Demon vanishes from his sight. He appears above the Saiyan brute, landing a powerful kick to the left side of his head which sends him crashing through a rock pillar. Vegeta and Goku are fighting on equal grounds, but the Saiyan prince appears to be getting the upper edge due to the dark energy he's receiving.

"Piccolo… Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… and Kami…," Goku mutters to himself as he continues to fight Vegeta, slowly becoming angry over the loss of his friends. Meanwhile with Nappa, the Saiyan brute desperately tries to get away from the Time Patroller. However, Blizzer keeps attacking and lands powerful blows all over his opponent's body. The Frost Demon is enjoying every second of the beating he's giving to the Saiyan brute.

"DOUH! OWF! AH! ARGH! OW" Nappa yells out as he continues to be pummeled by Blizzer. Back with Vegeta, the Saiyan prince is noticing that Goku is becoming better at dodging and blocking his attacks. His train of thought is lost when the heroic Saiyan punches him across the face and lands a kick on his chest.

"His power level is rising…!" the Saiyan prince exclaims as he quickly recovers from the short combo.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter says about his power level?" the Saiyan brute calls out weakly.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta screams, taking off his scouter and crushing it with his left hand.

"What?! 9000?! That's impossible!" Nappa responds in disbelief.

"At least it's over 8000," Blizzer states with a smirk, blasting the Saiyan brute with a Ki blast. Nappa screams in pain, but it's cut short as the Frost Demon delivers another kick but across the face this time. The Saiyan brute barely has time to recover as Blizzer shoots him with a barrage of Death Beams, causing him to scream in pain once more. "Where's that so called, "Saiyan pride" monkey?"

"D-Damn you!" the Saiyan brute curses, barely able to get up.

"I am not… going to let you get away with this…!" Goku tells Vegeta, beginning to power up through his anger.

"What?!" Nappa mutters in confusion, looking at the other two Saiyans.

"Nappa! Hurry up and beat him!" the Saiyan prince orders his subordinate. Before the Saiyan brute could respond, Blizzer disappears from his eyesight and suddenly slams his tail across his opponent's face. This sudden attack launches Nappa into a rocky mountain, embedding him into a wall. The Frost Demon flies towards the Saiyan brute at an amazing speed and lands another powerful kick on his chest, sending Nappa through the mountain.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouts, instantly powering up as he's covered in a red aura.

"Kaio-What?" Vegeta asks in confusion, but he's suddenly attacked by the heroic Saiyan. Goku manages to punch the Saiyan prince across his face and follows it with a barrage of bunches. Vegeta tries to block the incoming punches but gets kicked away from the heroic Saiyan. Goku flies towards his opponent, but Vegeta disappears and kicks the other Saiyan upwards across the face. The Saiyan's prince pants, not expecting for his opponent to put up this much of a fight. "Okay, not bad… but still nothing compared to me. Now witness the power of a Saiyan elite."

"Call yourself whatever you want. I don't care," the heroic Saiyan states. Back with the Time Patroller, Blizzer appears in front of the struggling Nappa.

"Saiyan elite? That title means nothing, just like most of your race and your planet," the Frost Demon taunts.

"D-Don't underestimate… Prince Vegeta," Nappa says weakly. "And the might of the Saiyan race."

"Oh please, the Saiyans back then weren't so mighty," Blizzer states. "They were just a bunch of weak brutes and savages that preyed upon weaker races just to satisfy their everlasting lust for battle! How many planets have they conquered and destroyed, not because that Freeza ordered them to but because they enjoyed it?! Huh?! Answer me, damn it!" Nappa doesn't provide an answer, his head looking down instead. "If the Saiyans were so mighty, then they wouldn't nearly go extinct by some douchebag who likes to sit on his ass all day and drink wine! Face it, the Saiyans were just a bunch of cowards who puts on a tough, bravado façade." There is silence between the two. "However, Son Goku has shown that he's the true ideal Saiyan. He's what Saiyans should've been like. And I'm going to make sure that he wins."

"I'm part of the upper class! A finer breed that you! The highest grade of warrior!" Vegeta shouts at the heroic Saiyan. The two Saiyans clash once again as the Saiyan prince manages to get the upper hand, kicking his opponent down. "Hah! What's wrong, Kakarot? Can't keep up?!" Vegeta throws a Ki blast at the heroic Saiyan as he taunts him. Goku gets hit by the blast but instantly recovers despite his gi getting torn up along the way. "I told you, Kakarot! There's no way you can measure up to an elite like me! You're fighting a losing battle here. You may as well just surrender this pathetic planet now." The heroic Saiyan ignores his opponent and instead rips off his torn gi.

"Kaio-Ken times 3!" Goku screams, powering up even more.

"Kaio-Ken times wha-AAAAAGHHH!" the Saiyan prince tries to say, but the heroic Saiyan punches him across the battlefield and sends him crashing into a rocky hill. "This… proves… nothing."

Back with Blizzer and Nappa, the Saiyan brute can barely stand on his two feet while the Frost Demon doesn't even look remotely tired in the slightest. The Time Patroller marches to his opponent, who looks at him in a mix of fear and anger. Nappa tries to throw a couple of Ki blasts, but Blizzer walks through them with ease. The Saiyan brute takes a few steps back but finds himself against a mountain wall. The Frost Demon walks towards Nappa, getting closer to him. Before the Saiyan brute can react, Blizzer delivers a strong punch to his stomach and knocks him out in the process. With this part of the mission done, the Frost Demon flies towards Goku and joins the heroic Saiyan.

"How's things on your end?" Blizzer asks.

"So far so good, but he's a very tough opponent," Goku answers.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta screams, blowing the rocky mountain apart in his display of power. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A LOW-CLASS WRETCH!"

"Would you prefer to be humiliated by me?" the Frost Demon asks with a smirk, catching the Saiyan prince's attention. Vegeta sees his unconscious subordinate and is horrified to see the Time Patroller alive and well without any injuries. He's shakes his head in fear, unable to comprehend the situation.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! EVERYONE DIES!" the Saiyan prince screams, flying up into the sky. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PLANET, KAKAROT! YOU TOO, FROST DEMON!"

"Enough! You're going to die as well!" Goku shouts at Vegeta, trying to reason with his opponent.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M FUCKING EVIL!" Vegeta roars. Meanwhile, Nappa wakes up and sees the Time Patroller.

"What's going on?" the Saiyan brute asks.

"Your superior is going to use an attack to try and destroy Goku," Blizzer answers.

"In that case, I'm going to help him out by finishing you once and for all," Nappa states, creating an aura of pink energy in his left hand. "Die!" The Saiyan shoots a powerful pink beam of energy at the Time Patroller, hoping to kill him. The Frost Demon simply stands there though and allows the beam to him, engulfed in the energy.

"GALICK GUN…!" the Saiyan prince yells out, preparing a light purple orb of energy.

"KAAAAAAA…. MEEEEE… HAAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEEEE…!" the heroic Saiyan yells out as well, preparing a blue orb of energy.

"FIIIIIIIREEE!" Vegeta roars, firing a powerful beam of purple energy at his opponent.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roars, firing his own powerful beam of blue energy back at the Saiyan prince. The result is their energy beams clashing at a stalemate in an epic fashion.

"What?!" the Saiyan prince asks in belief, wondering how Goku's attack is evenly match with his. He shakes it off and focuses more on his own attack. "This is the end, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! I put all my power into this attack. Now perish, you and that Frost Demon, with the rest of your pathetic world!"

Back with Nappa, the Saiyan brute smirks as he believes that he has defeated the Time Patroller. However, his expression changes when smoke begins to clear. Standing at the very same spot is Blizzer, unfazed and unharmed by Nappa's attack. The Frost Demon lets out a chuck which erupts into a laugh. The Saiyan brute takes a few steps back, all confidence that he had leaving his body.

"Bitch, please," Blizzer says, quickly spreading his arms out apart. A ring of light and dark purple energy orbs suddenly appears within both of his hands. The orbs begin to spin at a fast rate, taking the appearance of energy disks. The Frost Demon brings his hands together, merging the two disks together. "CYCLONE…. TOOOOR…. PEEEEEE…. DOOOOOOOO!" With a loud roar, Blizzer fires a power energy beam at Nappa that consists of the light and dark purple energy swirling around each other like a cyclone.

"TIMES FOOOOUUUR!" Goku screams, increasing the power of his Kamehameha. This helps the blue beam push through Vegeta's Galick Gun quite easuly.

"Aaauugh!" Nappa yells out as he's engulfed within the light and dark purple energy of Blizzer's attack.

"A-Ahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta shouts as he's blasted into the atmosphere by Goku's Kamehameha. Having defeated their respected opponents, Goku and Blizzer meet up together. The heroic Saiyan pants, tired from his battle with Vegeta. The Frost Demon, however, isn't tired from his one-sided fight with Nappa due to not going all out against the Saiyan brute. The Time Patroller also knew that this fight isn't over yet.

"What's wrong? You seem tense," Goku asks.

"Nothing. My fighting spirit is just making my body tingle," Blizzer answers which the heroic Saiyan smiles at. However, that smile is turned into a frown when Vegeta suddenly arrives much to the surprise of Goku. The Frost Demon isn't surprised, knowing that this is part of history. What did surprise him though is Nappa slowly walking towards the Saiyan prince, alive but critically injured. "Huh. I guess I held back my power too much on him."

"Very clever, Kakarot! I'd taken you for a fool, but it seems you're far more cunning than you let on!" Vegeta states. "But destroying the Moon won't stop me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" the heroic Saiyan responds.

"Yeah! The Moon gets destroyed lots of times these days!" the Frost Demon adds.

"Doesn't matter! We Saiyans learned to create artificial moons that can perfectly simulate full moonlight," the Saiyan prince reveals. "This technique was created by a Saiyan who was an average fighter but a brilliant scientist! I-In that case… I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" He creates a white moon-like orb of energy and throws it into the sky. "Yaaaah!"

"What?" Goku asks in confusion as he watches the orb enter the atmosphere.

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta shouts, closing his hand into a fist. "Fu… ha… Ha…!" His eyes turn white, and his body begins to grow at an alarming rate.

"Ugh… Heh Heh… Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nappa laughs as he undergoes the same effects as his leader. A bright light shines, causing Goku and Blizzer to shield their eyes. A few seconds later, the light dims down.

"Ah… Ah… No… way…!" the heroic Saiyan mutters in terror and awe, uncovering his eyes as he sees what the two evil Saiyans have become. Towering over him and the Frost Demon are Vegeta and Nappa in their Oozaru forms. The two Great Apes each possess an evil grin on their faces, staring down at their opponents. While Goku watches in horror, Blizzer gets into a fighting stance as a smirk appears on his face.

" **Eheh heh heh… The tables have turned,"** the Saiyan brute states.

" **This is the end for you!"** the Saiyan prince roars.

"And you always wonder why I call you guys monkeys!" Blizzer shouts out loud. "It's because you literally turn into ones, just more giant."

" **I'll crush you for all that torture you put me through!"** Great Ape Nappa yells at the Time Patroller, grabbing a giant boulder and lifting it up. The Saiyan brute throws the boulder at his opponent, but the Frost Demon simply lifts his right hand and destroys the boulder by shooting it with a Ki blast.

"Next time, throw an actual rock and not a pebble!" the Frost Demon taunts, causing Nappa to growl in anger and frustration.

"A-A great ape! A monster!" Goku says, still in shock by the evil Saiyans' Oozaru forms.

" **Let me tell you something fun…"** Great Ape Vegeta says in a sinister tone. **"Saiyans in their Great Ape form have powers 10 times greater than normal!"**

"Yet it's still not enough against me!" Blizzer states, landing a kick to Great Ape Nappa's jaw. The Saiyan brute staggers back in shock from the kick, feeling the pain given from it. Nappa throws a punch with his right fist, but it is stopped by the Frost Demon's left palm. This creates a shockwave of power throughout the air, but the Saiyan brute is surprised that the Time Patroller can still easily keep up with him even in this form. Taking advantage of his opponent's state, Blizzer flies upward to Nappa and delivers a powerful uppercut at his jaw. The hit knocks down the Saiyan brute, causing him the crash into the mountain ranges.

"I-I see… Now I get it…" the heroic Saiyan mutters, trying to dodge Great Ape Vegeta's attacks as a realization came to him. "The monster that killed Grandpa… and the one that destroyed the arena… That… that was… That was all me…!"

"Goku, it wasn't your fault! You were just a boy back then. You weren't in control!" the Frost Demon tells him. "Remember when you reunited with your grandfather at Fortuneteller Baba's place?! Despite those incidents as an Oozaru, your Grandpa Gohan still loves you! Don't forget that!" Suddenly, the Time Patroller receives a transmission within his scouter and accepts the call without doubting that it's from Trunks.

" _What the hell happened?! And why is Nappa still alive and a Great Ape?!"_ Trunks demands through the scouter, wanting the answers to his questions.

"Not now, Trunks. Goku is having a moment," Blizzer responds while easily dodge a mouth beam from Great Ape Nappa.

" _Speaking of Goku, this will really slow him down,"_ the half-Saiyan states as the Frost Demon lifts the Saiyan brute and slams him onto the ground.

"It probably would be a bit if I was in my First Form, but I'm not in it, am I?" the Time Patroller counters. "Besides, Nappa hasn't posed a threat to me so far and won't be able to soon." Blizzer fires multiple Ki blasts, hitting Nappa's back.

" _I believe you've been toying with Nappa far enough,"_ Trunks tells his recruit. _"Just finish him off once and for all, so history could go back to normal."_

"Fine, fine," Blizzer says, pummeling the Saiyan brute's body with a Meteor Crash. He finishes the attack by blasting Great Ape Nappa's chest with a powerful Ki blast, pushing him down onto the ground once more. As the Saiyan brute gets up slowly, he tries swatting the Time Patroller away. However, the Frost Demon easily dodges the hit and taunts Nappa again by sticking his tongue out at him.

" **That's it! I'ma firing my BLARRRGH!"** Great Ape Nappa roars, firing a powerful beam of energy from his mouth at the Time Patroller. However, Blizzer spreads his arms apart and begins charging his ultimate attack. Once he finishes, he brings his hands together and merges the two disks.

"CYCLONE TORPEDO!" the Frost Demon shouts, firing his swirling beam of light and dark purple energy. His attack easily breaks through Nappa's and enters his mouth, blasting through his head. The Saiyan brute's eyes turn white as he collapses onto the floor dead. Blizzer flies into the sky and fires a powerful wave of energy towards Nappa, obliterating his Oozaru body into nothing. Great Ape Vegeta hears the noise and sees the life of his subordinate erased instantly.

" **Dammit, Nappa lost,"** the Saiyan prince mutters in disappointment. **"Hmph… Stupid idiot…"** Vegeta continues his fight with Goku, who has gotten over his grief after getting inspired by Blizzer's words. The Saiyan prince attacks the heroic Saiyan directly. **"Now, Kakarot… to FINISH THIS!"** However, Goku brings his hands to his face.

"Solar Flare!" Goku yells out, blinding the last Oozaru with a bright light. Vegeta covers his eyes, roaring in pain and agony.

" **AAAAAugh!"** Vegeta screams, still covering his eyes. **"Aaaah! Damn, my eyes! Oh God, it's like walking in on Freeza in the shower! Wait a minute, Freeza's always naked… GAAAAHHH!"**

"Please don't put that image into my head!" Blizzer shouts as he punches the Saiyan prince in the stomach, taking advantage of his temporary blindness. Vegeta clutches his stomach in pain, but this allows the Frost Demon to knock him aside by kicking him across the face. The Time Patroller goes towards the Saiyan prince's tail and grabs it, lifting him up into the air. Like he did with Nappa, Blizzer slams Vegeta harshly on the ground.

The Oozaru gets back up and roars in anger, trying to swat the two warriors away. However, they manage to outmaneuver and dodge the hits. Outside the battlefield, Krillin and Gohan are watching the fight. They see the Frost Demon taunting Vegeta while giving him powerful hits, and Goku shooting Ki blasts at the Saiyan prince.

"Gohan! I'll go with you!" Krillin tells Goku's son.

"Y-Yes!" Gohan says, nodding his head in approval. The two flies towards Goku and Blizzer, joining them in the battle against Great Ape Vegeta.

"He became a Great Ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tails off!" the small human states.

"Don't worry, I already know that piece of information," Blizzer replies, flying towards the Saiyan prince. "Goku and I will distract him. You guys work on that tail!"

"Right!" Krillin confirms and turns his attention to Gohan. "Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!"

"Yes, sir!" Gohan agrees, going with his father's childhood friend.

"H… Hey guys!" Goku calls out to them before attacking Vegeta with the Time Patroller. The Saiyan prince fires a beam from his mouth, but the Frost Demon easily avoids the attack. The heroic Saiyan fires off a Kamehameha, hitting Vegeta straight in the back. The Saiyan prince growls in anger and tries to attack Goku, but Blizzer stops him by delivering an axe kick to the top of his head. This dazes Vegeta, allowing Goku to hit him with another Kamehameha to his chest which pushes him back.

"Damn it… H-He's so incredibly strong…!" Krillin mutters, talking about the Saiyan prince.

" **If you'd like, I'll let you die alongside your father,"** Vegeta tells Gohan, trying to intimidate the toddler. **"I'm a nice guy, right?"**

"I-I won't lose! Not to you!" Gohan responds angrily, filled with determination.

" **Haa ha ha ha ha!"** the Saiyan prince laughs evilly. **"You've probably figured out by now that it was a huge mistake to ever challenge me!"** Vegeta tries to attack Gohan, but Goku stops him by punching across the face. Blizzer helps by kicking the Saiyan prince's jaw harshly, knocking him back.

"Remember who you're fighting against!" the Frost Demon shouts at his opponent, firing a barrage of Ki blasts. Vegeta tries to protect himself from the sheer amount of damage given to him, but this puts him wide open for Goku to attack. The heroic Saiyan strikes the Saiyan prince at his hip, stunning him for a moment. Blizzer follows it up by delivering another hard punch to Vegeta's snout and fires a Ki blast right into his right eye.

" **AAAAAAAAH!"** Vegeta screams in pain, covering his eyes once again. **"Again with the fucking eye!"** The Frost Demon takes advantage once more, using Meteor Crash on the Saiyan prince's stomach. The Oozaru clutches his stomach once more but sees Goku moving around nearby. In an instant, Vegeta grabs the heroic Saiyan and holds him in his two hands. **"I've had enough of this. I'm going to crush the life out of you, you insolent little lowlife piece of trash!"** The Saiyan prince tightens his grip, crushing Goku's body with the intent to squeeze the life out of him.

"AAAAAAAAAH…!" Goku yells out as he feels his bones being crushed to dust.

"Krillin, now!" Gohan shouts, wanting his father to be saved as soon as possible.

"On it!" Krillin responds, raising his arm up and creates a disk out of yellow energy. He throws it towards Vegeta's tail, intending to slice it off. However, the Saiyan prince anticipates the attack and dodges it by jumping up. Krillin can only stare in shock and disbelief as his attack missed its target.

" **You're finished! All of your planet's greatest fighters! All of them worthless in the presence of a Saiyan elite! None of you can stop me! NONE OF YOU!"** the Saiyan prince gloats. **"The only exception is that damn Frost Demon but don't expect him to save all of your pathetic lives. His kind doesn't care about others. Trust me, I experienced it firsthand."** The Time Patroller glares at Vegeta in anger, his body shaking with rage. The Frost Demon knows what the Saiyan prince is talking about. He's comparing him to Freeza!

"Yajirobe, now!" Blizzer calls out, surprising everyone in the battlefield. Running out of the rocks in a quick rush is a fat samurai wielding a katana. In an instant, he slices of Vegeta's tail with his sword before hiding back within the rocks while repeatedly yelling "running" as he ran. The Saiyan prince can only stare in shock as he feels his tail disconnect from his body, causing him to revert to his original form.

"All right!" Krillin cheers.

" **D-Damn it…!"** Vegeta roars as he changes back to normal. **"M-My tail…!"** As the Saiyan prince lies on the ground in his original form critically injured, his space pod lands next to him a few feet away.

"You're not getting away!" Krillin says weakly, slowly walking towards him. However, Blizzer gets in his way. "Why are you stopping me?!"

"I'm sorry Krillin, but you can't kill him," the Frost Demon informs the human. "Let's just say that Vegeta has a role to fulfill in the future."

"Krillin… It's okay…" Goku weakly calls out to his childhood friend as he lies helpless on the ground.

"W-What?!" Krillin asks in disbelief.

"Next time… I'll… I'll beat him… on my own!" the heroic Saiyan declares, turning his attention to the Time Patroller. "Thank you."

"No problem, Son Goku," Blizzer replies with a nod of acknowledgement. A sudden noise catches their surprise, and they all turn to see Vegeta's space pod leaving the Earth with the Saiyan prince inside. The Frost Demon vanishes in a bright light, leaving that part of the timeline.

* * *

Back in Age 850, Blizzer arrives inside the Time Vault to see Trunks and Flanny waiting for him. The half-Saiyan gives him a nod of approval along with a smile. The demon demigoddess, while keeping a stoic look on her face, flashes her fellow Time Patroller her thumb up. The Frost Demon gives the swordsman the now normal Scroll of Eternity.

"Finally… It's back to normal now. The Scroll of Eternity… has been corrected," Trunks states.

"What about Turles? He wasn't supposed to be at that part of the timeline. Did you catch him?" the Blizzer asks, curious about the rogue Saiyan.

"Let your friend give you the answer," the half-Saiyan replies, giving the female Majin a small glare.

"I chased after him, using my magic to take him down," Flanny sighs, retelling the events. "He fired a big Ki blast at me, and I used the Fake Death technique after I got hit with the hope I can get him to lower his guard." The demon demigoddess blushes a dark tint of blue, embarrassed about what she's about to say next. "However, I fell asleep instead soon after."

"Eh, that's seems like something you would do. Don't worry about it," the Frost Demon states, earning a small glare from the female Majin.

"Fuck off!" the demon demigoddess mutters under her breath, still embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter. What happened is in the past," Trunks tells the two Time Patrollers. "Still… Why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible… You can't change history like this."

"It seems, someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like how you did in the past. Right Trunks?" a female voice asks, saying the same thing that was on the two Time Patrollers' minds. However, the voice also catches the three's attention.

"Toooh… Kiiiii!" a weird-looking owl shrieks as it flies in the Time Nest. Walking towards their direction is a short and petite Kaioshin of a youthful and pretty appearance with short pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She's wearing a pair of yellow Potara earrings and Kaioshin robes despite it being casual in design. She's also wearing a pair of white high heeled boots.

"Hello!" she greets the three, though in a childish manner.

"Ah… Hello there," Trunks greets back, though nervous and weirded out by her sudden behavior. The half-Saiyan quickly turns to the two Time Patrollers, specifically Blizzer. "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person." As the swordsman is talking, Chronoa is doing the exact opposite of what he's describing by doing childish things behind his back. "She manages the flow of time throughout the universes, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it."

Blizzer isn't paying attention to Trunks' introduction of the Supreme Kai of Time. In fact, the entire outside world begins to slow down around him in his perspective. The Frost Demon stares at Chronoa with an expression that mixes awe, wonder, and admiration. His vision of her begins to be filled with red roses and sparkles, surrounding the Supreme Kai of Time. Blizzer can hear the sound of his heart pumping within his chest as he suddenly feels an emotion he never felt before. For some reason, harps and various slow dance songs are also playing in the background.

"What the…! What are you doing?" Trunks asks as the strange owl bird lands on Chronoa's head, annoying her.

"Toooh! Kiiii!" the bird shrieks into the air.

"Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" Supreme Kai of Time shouts at the bird, flailing her arms at it. This manages to break Blizzer out of his dream-like gaze, making him wonder what's going on. Flanny notices the state that her friend is in, tilting her head in confusion.

"Tooooh! Toooooh!" the bird shrieks in response, flapping its wings.

"What is your deal today? Are you using my head as a perch now?" Chronoa asks in a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Kiiiii! Kiiii!" the bird shrieks again.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look, ya know!" Supreme Kai of Time rants, kicking her left leg at the bird while flailing her arms. Meanwhile, Trunks and the two Time Patrollers have a sweatdrop at the back of their heads while they continue to watch the scene. For the Frost Demon, all he sees is a pretty lady arguing with a bird that harassed her.

"Tooooh toooooh!" the bird shrieks once more.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Chronoa screams in frustration. Trunks continues to watch on in horror and embarrassment. The half-Saiyan is trying to give a proper introduction of his superior, but he feels that's she's doing the exact opposite and presenting herself like a crazy person and childish. "Hey, you wait a minute!" He quickly turns to the other Time Patrollers.

"As I said… She's a very important person…" Trunks states with a nervous smile. "Just trust me…"

"Oh geez!" Supreme Kai of Time mutters, looking at the bird with her back turned to the others.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time…" the half-Saiyan calls out, trying to get her attention.

"Oh… Oh sorry," Chronoa apologizes as she turns around. She turns her head to the two Time Patrollers, specifically at Blizzer. "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

"I, uh, I, uh, my name is, uh, it's uh, um…" Blizzer stutters as his mind suddenly went to his thoughts. _'Shit, what do I say? How do present myself? Why am I acting like this? Damn it, Blizzer! Say something! What do say to someone so… pretty. Beautiful. Stunning. Magnificent. Majestic. Divine. Just say something, damn it!"_ Meanwhile, Flanny, Chronoa, and Trunks stare at the Frost Demon in confusion as they're still waiting for a response. "Sup, the name's Blizzer. Nice to meet ya, shortstack." Blizzer's eyes widen, realizing what he just said. Trunks' mouth gapes wide open as he stares at his recruit in horror while Flanny looks at her friend with a shocked expression. As for Chronoa…

"Shortstack?! SHORTSTACK?!" Supreme Kai of Time shouts in anger, marching towards the Frost Demon and jabs her finger onto his body. "Listen here, bub! You may not know it, but I'm more than 75 million years old! I'm pretty damn powerful, so don't you dare underestimate me! Got it?!"

"I know she may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universes!" Trunks quickly adds, nervous about the anger of his superior.

"I'm sorry!" Blizzer states, bowing his head to apologize. Unfortunately, he accidentally headbutts her due to forgetting how close she came to him. Trunks once again watches in terror while Flanny covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"OW! What the heck was that for?! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Chronoa yells at the Time Patroller, rubbing her forehead while wincing at the pain given to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" the Frost Demon pleads, waving his hands while trying not to anger her more.

"Fine, apology accepted," Supreme Kai of Time sighs before pouting a bit. "But you owe me something big for that headbutt."

"Right!" Blizzer agrees, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, TokiToki," Chronoa states, sporting a smile on her face.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe…" Trunks points out, which Flanny agrees with.

"Anyway, I've seen you in battle. You're a powerful fighter," Supreme Kai of Time tells Blizzer, causing him to blush a bit.

"T-Thank you," the Frost Demon replies before putting on a face of confidence. "Those guys were weak compared to me. Couldn't even give me a proper challenge.

"If that's the case, then be sure to expect stronger opponents in the future," Chronoa states, giving him a wink. She then turns her attention to Flanny. "I heard that this has been your mission in a long while. At least you're still participating."

"Meh. I only did it to help out a friend," the demon demigoddess replies, her lack of interest showing in the tone of her voice.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're doing your job as Time Patroller just like your sister," Supreme Kai of Time says. "Speaking of which, Puddin has been doing an excellent job on her missions."

"Of course, she is," Flanny mutters, scowling a bit at the achievements of her sister.

"Sadly… until we find the cause of these time distortions… this is far from over," Trunks tells the three, thinking about the situation. "What the… What in the world is happening?"

"Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy… And they're messing with the flow of time," Chronoa informs him. "I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what. I have a bad feeling about this."

"No need to worry, shortstack, I can take down who ever is causing you trouble," Blizzer declares. Initially, Supreme Kai of Time frowns a bit at the nickname but then changes it into a smirk.

"Maybe, if you get rid of that arrogant attitude that you always display," Supreme Kai of Time responds, giggling at the Frost Demon's surprised reaction.

"A time traveling due…? Who could that be…?" Trunks mutters in wonder. "Let's start by finding them! Let's do this!" Blizzer nods his head in agreement, determined for another fight while Flanny lets out a tired yawn.

* * *

At an unknown part of time, a city has been laid to waist. Nearly all the buildings have been destroyed, and smoke comes out of many of them. The scene cuts to Turles, who appears to dissipating a Ki blast. It appears that he is the one who has caused the damages to the city, though he seems to be a bit disappointed.

"Looks like I overdid it a bit…" Turles mutters, looking at the large amount of destruction he caused. The evil Saiyan sits down, resting against a destroyed Capsule Corporation building. Leaning close against another part of a building is a large bulky Namekian in yellow and purple clothing with a noticeable scar on his left eye, looking away at another direction. He is the villain Lord Slug.

"I've been looking for you," a female voice calls out, catching the Namekian's attention. A spear pierces the ground, catching Turles' attention as well. "Turles. Slug… You're not the easiest people to find." The voice belongs to a woman wearing a red and black skintight outfit with a long white dress and dark purple Potara earrings. She has long white hair and has the same skin color as Flanny. The spear is part of a double-ended spear that she's wielding.

"Towa…" the evil Saiyan acknowledges as he gets up, staring at the newcomer.

"Hngh," Slug mutters. Suddenly, a tall male being approach besides her. "He also has a skintight outfit which consists of the colors red, yellow, white, and black. At the center of his chest is a green piece with a weird white "X" on it. Just like Towa and Flanny, he has the same blue skin color. He also has white hair like Towa, but very short.

"I believe I told you never to act on your own," the male newcomer tells the two villains.

"What I do is none of your damn business!" Slug responds, staring off to another direction. Walking towards Towa and her companion is another companion, who happens to be a Saiyan. He's wearing black and yellow armor with black pants and a tail wrapped around his waist. Surprisingly, he has the same hairstyle as Goku and is wearing a white, black, and yellow mask with glowing red eyes. "Don't order me around, Mira! I don't recall ever becoming your servant! I'm only cooperating with you for now, so I can have revenge on that Saiyan brat but that's all!"

"Now, now… We mustn't bicker among ourselves," Turles says in a smooth tone, stepping in between Slug and the three newcomers. The evil Saiyan turns his attention to Towa and her companions. "Hmm…, do you have what I've asked for?"

"Yes, you can take it with you," Towa answers, walking towards Turles while taking out a strange red fruit covered in the purple aura and hands one each to the two villains. "The Demon Realm has amplified its effects. Whoever eats the fruit of the Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare.

"Heh heh heh… I'll be able to crush Kakarot with a single blow. You can count on it!" the evil Saiyan tells the demon woman.

"Well, you know what to do," Towa states.

"Hmph, I wonder about that," Slug comments, turning around. Turles does the same, and the two walks off into the opposite direction.

"You know you should really just reprogram those two," Mira advises his female companion. Meanwhile, the masked Saiyan is just standing with the two doing nothing.

"They're fine, Mira," the demon woman responds, turning her head to him. "Oh, come on. Why bother, anyway? They're wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own." She lets out a small laugh to herself, looking away in the distance. "Besides, I have everything well in hand." Meanwhile, the masked Saiyan continues to stand there and stares off into the distance.

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – New Episode Preview (Universal Survival Arc version))**

" **Yo! It's me, Blizzer!"**

" **Why am I having these feelings about Chronoa? I need something to distract myself!"**

" **Celeria wants a rematch? Perfect! A good beatdown will be able to distract me!"**

" **A new supporting ally? Who can that be?"**

" **My new mission is up! Time to go to Planet Namek!"**

" **Wait, that means Freeza will be there! But I have to start taking out his goons first!"**

" **Who's up first? The Ginyu Force? Zarbon? It's Dodoria, isn't it?"**

" **Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

" **Celeria's Revenge! For One's Own Pride!"**

" **Don't miss it!"**


	5. Celeria's Revenge! For One's Own Pride!

Chapter 5: Celeria's Revenge! For One's Own Pride

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another episode of Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story. It's great to receive all your reviews, helping me throughout the writing process. And yes, Blizzer is in love with Chronoa/Supreme Kai of Time. What will come out of it? Time will only tell. Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

After meeting the Supreme Kai of Time for the first time, Blizzer couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when Trunks showed him his new apartment to live at as a Time Patroller, the Frost Demon's thoughts are still on Chronoa. New feelings of her are constantly changing and shifting within him, and he can't even understand it. After inspecting his new apartment and finding nothing unique about it, Blizzer decides to head out into Toki Toki City for a walk.

During that walk, the Frost Demon received less stares compared to the staggering amount on his first day. Apparently, they heard about his missions on restoring the timeline back to its correct history. However, the first missions he participated in involved fighting evil Saiyans and knew he would enjoy them. Therefore, the other Time Patroller are still skeptical and doubtful about the Frost Demon.

However, Blizzer didn't care about them for the moment. Right now, he's trying to decipher these feelings and thoughts that he's having about the Supreme Kai of Time. The Frost Demon finds it strange for him that he's having them, but he finds it hard to get rid of them. His mind if filled with images of her smiling, kind face, causing him to blush for every second of them. However, he stops walking when he sees something up ahead of him.

Blizzer sees Flanny standing around, but she isn't alone. Standing next to the demon demigoddess with arms around her is another female Majin but is sporting a vastly different appearance. The new Majin girl is a few inches taller than Flanny and has light gray skin instead of Flanny's blue. She's wearing the Light Heart Suit that consists of the colors green, yellow, and pink. The female Majin is wearing a circlet on her forehead and a bracelet on her right arm. She has a few antennas to make up her hair, with the longest one being a ponytail. She also as multiple holes forming around her naval in the shape of a heart and cat-shaped mouth. Lastly, she has light blue eyes with a green scouter covering her left one.

The female Majin appears to be talking endlessly to Flanny, being all cheerful and bright while being close to her. However, the demon demigoddess doesn't appear to be in the very same mood and instead being in the opposite. She appears to be visibly annoyed and gloomy, scowling attempting to free herself at every moment given to her. Unfortunately for her, the gray Majin doesn't take notice of it and continues to happily talk to her. Eventually, the female Majin finishes talking to Flanny and waves her goodbye before leaving via skipping. Curious, the Frost Demon decides to approach her about.

"Hey, Flanny!" Blizzer calls out as he walks, startling her for a moment. The demon demigoddess turns around and sighs in relief when she sees that it's the Frost Demon greeting her. At least he's someone that the female Majin can tolerate.

"Sup, Blizzer," Flanny responds, looking through her music player.

"So, who was that with you?" the Frost Demon asks, surprising her.

"Oh… you saw me with her…" the demon demigoddess mutters to him, looking away. "She's… my sister older Puddin. The one everyone keeps comparing me to and expects me to be like."

"She's appears to be a nice person," Blizzer comments, causing the female Majin to roll her eyes.

"Yup. She's peppy, socially active, cheerful, popular, overachieving, and everything else people would like in a girl. It's so fucking annoying and disgusting!" Flanny states in frustration. "What's worse is that she never leaves me alone, always wanting to hang out with him me. It's bad enough we share an apartment together. It's even worse she does all that affection stuff to me in public!"

"Why can't you just tell her to stop?" the Frost Demon asks.

"Meh. It's too much energy. I just ignore whatever she says," the demon demigoddess answers. "Thankfully, she hangs out with her friends, some bio-android and a half-Saiyan, way more than spending time with me. Anyway, what's up with you?"

"My mind has been going through a lot lately," Blizzer replies.

"Let me guess. You're having romantic thoughts about Supreme Kai of Time," Flanny tells him, smirking a bit.

"W-What are you talking about?" the Frost Demon stuttered, surprised by her statement.

"I've pieced it together based on the behavior you acted around her," the demon demigoddess states. "You definitely have a major thing for her."

"So, what if I do? It's first time I felt something like that for someone," Blizzer says.

"Well, as a friend, I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's way out of your league," Flanny responds.

"Wait, what do you mean?" the Frost Demon asks in confusion.

"Well, for one thing, she's a Kai. Therefore, she's a god," the demon demigoddess tells him. "Secondly, she's your boss. She's my boss. She's everyone's boss. Even Trunks' boss. Lastly, you're not her type."

"I'm not her type? What is her type?" Blizzer asks.

"Well, I heard it from another female Majin named Kyume," Flanny says. "Apparently, Supreme Kai of Time is attracted to wild, tough, and handsome older men that are also open-minded."

"Then I'm pretty much her type," the Frost Demon counters. "People have called me insane, so I am wild. Supreme Kai of Time herself commended me of how powerful I am, and I've tanked attacks people see as powerful. Therefore, I'm tough as well. Lastly, I'm definitely handsome."

"However, you're aren't an older man," the demon demigoddess points out.

"I'm pretty sure there's hardly any guy older than 75 million years like her other than Zeno," Blizzer retorts.

"I'm guessing Kyume referred to mature, older looking men instead, which you aren't," Flanny states. "Plus, I'm not sure if you're really open-minded. You're sociopathic and arrogant, a trait that Supreme Kai of Time herself also pointed out."

"Fine, but 3 out of 5 is good enough for now," the Frost Demon replies. "What about you? Do you have eyes for anyone?"

"Nah. Relationships are too troublesome," the demon demigoddess states. "Anyway, good luck with that."

"Hey, you!" a female voice shouts at the two, specifically at the Frost Demon.

"Oh, dear god, not her," Blizzer mutters in annoyance, turning around to see the Saiyan Celeria and two of her gang members. A male Saiyan and a female Saiyan. Celeria has a cocky smirk on her face while her two lackeys look uncertain. Flanny tilts her head at the situation, before realizing what's going on. The Frost Demon turns around, deciding to greet the gang leader with a devilish smirk on his face. "Well if isn't the monkey ringleader. What do you want? Another beat down from me? Are you a masochist, perhaps?" The cocky smirk on the female Saiyan's face changes into a snarl after hearing the insults.

"No! I'm here for a rematch!" Celeria declares. "You only caught me by surprise. That's why you beat me. However, I trained nonstop for the past two days until I found myself ready to take you on again!" She glares at him and gets into a fighting stance. "Come on, fight me! Unless you're scared."

"As if I'm scared of a monkey like you," the Frost Demon replies, looking at the female Saiyan in annoyance but puts on a smirk right after. "Fine, but since I'm the one being challenged, then I'll make the stipulations. Your two lackeys will have to fight my friend over here." Flanny shoots a glare at her friend, shocked and mad that he signed her up for a fight without her consent. The Saiyan gang leader raises an eyebrow in confusion but shrugs it off.

"I'm surprised that you want to include her," the female Saiyan states, surprised at the sudden news as well.

"Well, I can't have all the fun in beating monkeys," Blizzer responds, receiving glares from the three Saiyans. "My friend is more than capable of taking down those chumps you call lackeys."

"Is that so? Then meet me at the islands if you're so confident. I'll be waiting," Celeria says before she and her gang leaves the two.

"Why the fucking hell did you have me fight?!" Flanny angrily asks her friend. "When did I suddenly get involved in this feud?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Flanny," the Frost Demon answers. "I just needed someone to keep Celeria's lackeys occupied, so no one would interrupt me from beating the shit out of her again. Just kick their asses and don't fake your death for an opportunity to sleep."

"You know, I haven't been in a serious fight until that mission against Turles," the demon demigoddess tells her friend. "I still talented in my magic, but my fighting skills are very rusty. Heck, I'm not even a close ranged fighter."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I know you can," Blizzer assures her. "Come on, let's just kick their asses. It'll be fun and easy."

"Fine, but it better be," Flanny responds, rolling her eyes.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Frost Demon and the demon demigoddess to arrive at the location Celeria wanted them at. They met the Saiyans at the Time Machine Port, and the two groups each took a time machine to the tropical islands. They decided to arrive at a time where the Z-Fighters are not on Earth, so their energy won't be sensed by them during the fight. As the two groups are getting ready, each of the members took off their scouters. They didn't want their only communication devices to get damaged. Afterwards, they're ready for the fight.

"Last chance for you to chicken out!" Celeria calls out.

"Are you just talking just to stall your impending loss?" Blizzer asks. "Because it seems like it."

"Don't underestimate my power!" the Saiyan gang leader roars as she charges towards him with her right fist reeling back. However, the Frost Demon easily reacts to it and disappears from her sight. Celeria gasps in shock, unable to react fast enough herself as Blizzer suddenly appears besides her and kicks her harshly into the air. The Frost Demon flies after in a burst of speed and lands a severe left punch against the right side of her face, sending her crashing into a small hill.

"Lady Celeria!" the female lackey cries out with worry but is suddenly surrounded in a dark blue aura and slammed into her fellow Saiyan lackey. They both hit the flow, grunting in pain as they recover. The two Saiyans look up to see Flanny staring at them with a dark smirk on her face and her right hand being surrounded by the same dark blue aura.

"Don't forget that I'm your opponent," Flanny reminds the two, surrounding the male Saiyan lackey with the same dark blue aura and slams the two Saiyans together before slamming them onto the hard. The demon demigoddess is magically controlling their physical bodies with her telekinesis. "Never fought anyone with magic before, have you?" The female Saiyan creates a Ki blast and shoots it at the female Majin, causing her to lose control on them. "Tch. Troublesome."

Back with the fight between Blizzer and Celeria, the Frost Demon is currently dominating his match with the female Saiyan. Every time Celeria tries to prepare for a counter, Blizzer would surprise her by hitting her with a different type of attack. While the female Saiyan is receiving more damage throughout the fight, she has never been able to do the same to the Frost Demon. He either dodges her attacks with his superior speed or knocks them aside without any effort.

"Is that the best you've got, monkey? Is this the fruit of your training?" Blizzer taunts, slamming the top of her head with an overhead swing. The attack dazes the female Saiyan but knocks her down to the ground. The Frost Demon isn't going to let her go and appears below her, slamming her body with his tall. This sends her crashing to another part of the tropical island. "Truly pathetic. A monkey will always be a monkey."

"Don't you dare… refer to me… as a weakling," Celeria pants as she rises from the attack. She glares at the Frost Demon and brings her hands to the right side of her body. "Galick… Gun… FIIIIIRE!" With a roar, the female Saiyan fires a purple beam of energy at her opponent. She's using Vegeta's move. Unfortunately for her, Blizzer backhands the attack away and smirks at Celeria.

"Is that all?" the Frost Demon mockingly asks her.

"Hell no!" the female Saiyan shouts, creating two yellow energy disks in her hands and throws them at her opponent. "Double Destructo Disk!" The Frost Demon destroys one of the disks with a Ki blast and catches the other like a frisbee, throwing it back at Celeria. The female Saiyan widens her eyes and destroys the incoming Destructo Disk with a Ki blast. Unfortunately, this leaves her wide open for Blizzer. The Frost Demon rushes in on Celeria and strikes her jaw with his right knee, sending her flying into the sky.

Back with the fight between Flanny and the two Saiyan lackeys, the two Saiyans are holding off multiple copies of the demon demigoddess. In total, there are four of the female Majin. The Saiyan lackeys tried shooting Ki blasts at the four bodies, but each of them dodged the attacks. Suddenly, the female Saiyan lackey hears the battle between Blizzer and Celeria and turns her attention to the ongoing fight.

"Lady Celeria!" she cries out, quickly turning to her male companion. "We have to go help her."

"We can't. She doesn't want us to interfere," the male lackey states. "You'll know that she'll kill us if we do."

"She's getting clobbered!" the female lackey argued. Before the female Saiyan can say anything else, one of the Flanny copies hit her with a Ki blast and sends her crashing into the ground.

"What you call a clobbering is simply my friend toying with her. He's not even taking her on seriously," the Flanny copy informs the two. The male Saiyan growls in anger and shoots a Ki blast at the copy, causing it to disappear after contact is made. In fact, the other three female Majins disappear as well. The two Saiyan lackeys are shocked and find the real demon demigoddess sitting against a large rock while listening to her headphones. She looks up, seeing the two Saiyans staring at her. Muttering a curse, the female Majin takes off her headphones and gets up.

"I see that you've escaped my illusion," Flanny states.

"Wait, illusion? We've been in an illusion the whole time?!" the male lackey shouts.

"Of course, I wouldn't actually learn the Multi-Form technique. It would've split up my energy among the copies. That's way too much for me to handle," the demon demigoddess answers. "Therefore, I used my magic to trap the two of you into an illusion while I take a break. Unfortunately, you guys broke out of it. It's a shame that you guys wasted your energy while under my illusions. Well, a shame for you but not me."

"Then we'll combine the rest of our energy to take you down," the female lackey declares, powering up as well as her male companion. Flanny scowls at the two Saiyans as she's now being forced to fight once again.

Meanwhile with the battle between Blizzer and Celeria, the Frost Demon appears above the Saiyan gang leader and delivers a harsh axe kick on her stomach which sends her into the ocean. Blizzer shoots a large Ki blast at Celeria, blowing the water away. The Saiyan gang leader is lying down on a large piece of land with the ocean surround in it. Climbing on Celeria's back is a small crab.

" _Wagwan, brethren Celeria? Me be a spirit animal,"_ the crab telepathically spoke to the Saiyan gang leader in a Jamaican accent. Blizzer picks up his opponent by her hair. _"And me here tell you how to mash up that bumbaclot Blizzer. All ya gotta do is-"_ Before the crab could say anything else, the Frost Demon grabs the crustacean and eats it. _"AAH! AAH!"_ The crab screams as Blizzer chews and gobbles him up.

"Hey, Celeria!" Blizzer calls out to the weakened Saiyan.

"Wha… whaat-?" Celeria responds weakly before the Frost Demon punches right on her back. "BAAH!"

"Stop hitting yourself," the Frost Demon quickly states before punching him again.

"UUGH!" the female Saiyan cries out in pain from the hit.

"Stop hitting yourself," Blizzer repeats, hitting his opponent once again.

"URGH!" Celeria cries out again.

"Stop hitting yourself," the Frost Demon says again, delivering one final punch.

"AAGH-AAH!" the female Saiyan screams before falling onto the ground. "Aha! Haha, you're the one hitting me!"

"Au contraire, Celeria… you brought this upon yourself," Blizzer states, kicking the female Saiyan into the sky.

"UGH! AAH!" Celeria cries out. The Frost Demon flies after her, slamming his right elbow into her mid torso. "BUGH!" He whips his tail at her body, sending her crashing onto one of the tropical islands. Blizzer suddenly appear besides the female Saiyan's body, wrapping his tail tightly around her neck and lifting her body with her back turned to him. "NO BLIZZER-DONO, YAMETE!"

"Kidney punch!" the Frost Demon responds, breaking through his opponent's body to punch her right kidney directly.

"AAAAGH!" the female Saiyan screams as a result, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch!" Blizzer says, repeatedly punching the same area.

"AAGH! URGH! UUGH!" Celeria screams from the ongoing assault.

"And pause…" the Frost Demon states, stopping his attack for a moment. A few seconds pass by, and he punches his opponent's kidney again. "Kidney punch!"

"AAAAUGH!" the female Saiyan screams once more, blood coming out of her mouth again. Blizzer slams her body against a giant boulder, letting her go in the process.

"It seems our "fight" is over, Celeria," Blizzer tells his opponent.

"N-No… I-I'm not done yet," Celeria weakly states, barely able to stand up. "But first… can you give me a moment to catch my breath?"

"Sureyoucan," the Frost Demon quickly answers, smirking a bit.

"Why thanks," the female Saiyan says in a surprised tone. "That's very generous of you…" Before Celeria can say anything else, Blizzer lands an unexpecting jumping uppercut on her jaw. The female Saiyan lands painfully on the ground while the Frost Demon stands over her. Celeria goes for a leg sweep, but Blizzer easily dodges the attack. The female Saiyan growls at her failed sneak attack and weakly tries to get back up.

Back with Flanny and her fight against the two Saiyans, the demon goddess is having some trouble keeping her opponents at bay. She cursed herself for being in this situation and can't focus on her magic with the two Saiyans double teaming her. She's currently dodging Ki blasts being shot at her by the Saiyan lackeys.

"Stop dodging, you!" the male Saiyan shouts, shooting a barrage of Ki blasts at the female Majin. Flanny dodges the energy projectiles and fires back some of her own. Unfortunately, she misses the two which allows them to gain the advantage. "Keep firing!" The two Saiyan lackeys double their barrage of Ki blasts, causing the demon demigoddess to widen in panic. She tries to dodge the projectiles but is overwhelmed and hit, falling to the floor and hitting it unconscious.

"Do you think she's okay?" the female Saiyan asks her partner. "We should check up on her just in case before helping Lady Celeria."

"Fine, but let's make this quick," the male lackey states, descending towards the unconscious female Majin with his comrade following him. As the two Saiyans gotten closer, Flanny quickly opens her eyes and springs up her upper body with her hands to her face.

"Solar Flare!" Flanny shouts, blinding the two lackeys with a powerful bright light. Ignoring the cries of pain from her opponents, the demon demigoddess jumps up and brings her hands together in a similar fashion to Vegeta and his Final Flash technique. "LAAAASST BLAAAAASSST!" Flanny fires a powerful beam of energy, using enough energy to only knock her opponents unconscious. As the two Saiyans fall onto the gound, the female Majin pants a bit as she sits down. "Whew. At least my part is done."

Back in the one-sided battle between Celeria and Blizzer, the Frost Demon is effortlessly blocking his opponent's physical attacks with a single hand. Every punch that the Saiyan throws at him, Blizzer would easily swats it away. For every kick, the Frost Demon would easily push it away. This continues to keep angering the female Saiyan, who's now desperately trying to land a solid hit on Blizzer.

"How long are you going to keep this up? You're not even fun to play with anymore," Blizzer tells his opponent.

"Don't underestimate me, you damn bastard!" Celeria shouts back in anger. "Now experience, my Saiyan wra-" Before the female Saiyan can continue her rant, the Frost Demon begins pummeling her with his fists. "Gahyehg! D'ah! D'urgh! Aghk! AAAAAAAGH!" A kick from Blizzer sends Celeria crashing into a nearby mountain, destroying it as he gurgles in pain.

"You Saiyans and your so called "pride"," the Frost Demon taunts as he walks towards his opponent. "How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're flat on your ass." Meanwhile the female Saiyan sits up and growls with rage. "That's pretty sad and pathetic."

"Harrgh! Sad and pathetic for YOOOOUUU!" the female Saiyan roars, only to be silenced when Blizzer lands a devastating kick to her left arm. Celeria's roar transforms into a squeal of pain. The left arm falls limp, allowing the two combatants to hear the bones cracking. The female Saiyan walks a few steps away before collapsing onto her knees. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Had enough?" Blizzer asks in a mocking tone.

"If you think breaking my arm was enough to defeat me, Frost Demon… I'll show you how wrong you-" Celeria states before she receives a kick to the jaw from her opponent, sending her crashing into the dirt. The Frost Demon flies after her, but the female Saiyan is ready this time. "ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!" With a shout, Celeria fires a Ki blast at Blizzer. However, the Frost Demon easily dodges the attack. Blizzer kicks her in the jaw once again, knocking her back. "Ughhhh, why do I yell things?"

"Hey, so, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch?" the Frost Demon asks with a smirk on his face.

"You stupid bastard," the female Saiyan mutters weakly while lying down in pain. "You only broke one of my ar-" Blizzer cuts her off by stomping on her right arm, causing her to squeal in pain and fall unconscious.

"This monkey," Blizzer says to himself. Picking up Celeria by her tail, the Frost Demon flies towards the area where Flanny is supposed to be at. He can sense her energy but can't sense her two Saiyan opponents. She either knocked them unconscious or killed them, which he was fine with either way. Once he arrives, Blizzer sees the lackeys lying unconscious on the ground while the demon demigoddess is lying against a rock with headphones on. "Nice job taking care of those monkeys."

"Aside from her skin color, my mother's talent for magic is something that I inherited that my sister didn't. It's very useful and handy, keeping me alive during fights," Flanny explains. "It's why I didn't use much of my energy fighting these two up until my final attack. Anyway, how did your fight go. There was no reason for it to be that long due the differences in power between you two."

"Fine, you've got me. I was toying with her while giving her excruciating pain," the Frost Demon replies.

"To summarize, you were making her suffer," the demon demigoddess states. "Isn't that a bit too far?"

"Yeah, you're right," Blizzer says, staring down at the unconscious Celeria. "However, I was trying to make a point to the monkey. Two broken arms, multiple smaller injuries, and a very bruised ego should teach her not to bite off more than she can chew."

"She's a Saiyan, you know. A prideful one in fact. This loss will only strengthen her resolve to beat you," Flanny points out.

"The results will be the same, though hopefully she'll be able to provide me a challenge next time," the Frost Demon counters.

"What if she becomes a Super Saiyan by that time? Will the results still be the same, or will it be different?" the demon demigoddess asks. Her friend doesn't answer. Instead, he looks away and drags the unconscious Celeria towards one of the time machines by her tail.

"Come on, we need to go back to Toki Toki City," Blizzer tells her. "I want to know if my next mission is ready, but obviously we need to drop these monkeys at the medical district. Take the other two and use the other time machine." Flanny sighs and uses her magic to lift the two lackeys with telekinesis.

* * *

Using the two time machines, Blizzer and Flanny arrived at the Time Machine Port back in Toki Toki City. Afterwards, the two made their way to medical district while bringing the unconscious Saiyans with them. Along the way, they received tons of confused stares from the other Time Patrollers. The stares annoyed the demon demigoddess, but the Frost Demon was able to ignore them. He's used to stares. Once they arrive at their destination, they see a Namekian Time Patroller seemingly working there.

The Namekian is obviously a male and is wearing a white gi with gold outlines. He's wearing gold pants with black linings and white shoes. His skin has a slightly darker shade of green compared to Piccolo's and is wearing a black bandanna on the top of his head, though his antennas can be seen sticking out. The Namekian has a lean body but is very muscular, though not overly muscular as Lord Slug.

"Huh. I didn't expect her to be in the infirmary so soon," the Namekian spoke, seeing Blizzer and Flanny bring in the three unconscious Saiyans. (He is voiced by Phil LaMarr in his Kit Fisto voice).

"You work at the infirmary?" Flanny asks.

"Nah, I volunteer here whenever I'm not fighting off in Time Patrol missions," the Namekian states before turning to look at Blizzer. "You're the Frost Demon, right? The new one everyone keeps talking about? I guess you didn't hold back on her time, did ya? I can tell. You caused more damage to her than the last time."

"She's the one who challenged me," Blizzer counters. "If there's anyone to blame, it's herself for getting too cocky than her own good."

"Maybe, but this type of damage you've done could keep her out for a day or two. The other two Saiyans would wake up in a few hours though," the Namekian replies. "Now then, set them up on the medical beds so I can heal them."

"Are you part of the Dragon Clan?" the Frost Demon asks as he lies Celeria on a bed. As for demon demigoddess, she places the lackeys on their own beds using her telekinesis.

"Not really. I'm a prodigal warrior, but I also have the ability to heal," the Namekian explains as he places his right hand on Celeria's stomach, healing her body and injuries in the process. "By the way, I like to know your name since this is my first time meeting you. My name is Xylo." It's a pun of xylophone.

"The name's Blizzer, and this is Flanny by the way" Blizzer greets, gesturing to the female Majin as well. "Apparently, I'm currently the only Frost Demon enrolled as a Time Patroller in Toki Toki City."

"Yeah, sorry about that. People like Celeria and her gang gave previous Frost Demon some hard times, causing them to quit and leave," Xylo responds, healing the other two Saiyans. "However, I was surprised when I first heard the news of a new Frost Demon fighting back. And he turned out to be you. I'll give you my congrats for your bravery."

"I wouldn't call it bravery," the Frost Demon says. "It's more like I wasn't intimidated by a bunch of weaklings."

"Well based on the evidence in front of me, I can agree that you're powerful," the Namekian states, finishing up his healing on the unconscious Saiyans. "If you want, I can spar with you to test your strength and see where mine compares."

"Sure, but it won't be in some time. I want to take on another Time Patrol mission," Blizzer tells him. "Until then, use the time to train and prepare yourself."

"Uh… thanks," Xylo responds in confusion.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to check if Trunks has a new Time Patrol mission for me," the Frost Demon tells them before flying off towards the Time Nest, leaving Xylo and Flanny behind.

"So… is he your boyfriend or something?" the Namekian asks the female Majin.

"What?! No! We're just friends!" the demon demigoddess shouts, crossing her arms as a result.

* * *

The Frost Demon arrives at the gate to the Time Nest and enters through it. Once inside, Blizzer suddenly finds himself being nervous and starts to think about Chronoa again. He realizes that he hasn't thought of her ever since he was challenged by Celeria. Taking a gulp, the Frost Demon mentally prepares himself into meeting Supreme Kai of Time again. Now or never, he heads towards the Time Vault. Entering inside, he finds Future Trunks by himself and looking for an opened Scroll of Eternity seeping with the evil aura. Knowing the situation, he walks over to see what changed in history.

* * *

In Age 762, the setting takes place on Planet Namek. A young Gohan is scared stiff as he is standing in front of Freeza and his two elites, Zarbon and Dodoria. Freeza, in his First Form, is sitting in his hover chair while his elites are standing by his side. The emperor is surrounding the same evil energy that previous villains had.

"You idiot!" Krillin calls out as he flies towards the scene, landing in front of Goku's son. "Get out of here! Now! Hurry!" The human and the half-Saiyan quickly flies off, retreating from the emperor and his elites.

"Dodoria! Zarbon, show me your power," Freeza demands.

"Yes, sir!" Dodoria responds as the two elites fly after Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Trunks is horrified at the change in history while Blizzer is stunned and surprised.

"This… this isn't supposed to happen. Gohan and Krillin aren't supposed to meet Freeza this early, and they definitely never interacted Dodoria or Zarbon that much," Trunks states, looking over the scroll. "I need you to get them away from Dodoria and Zarbon."

"I'm on it," Blizzer states, taking the corrupt Scroll of Eternity. A beam of time surrounds him, transporting him to the destined part of the timeline.

* * *

Back in Age 762, Dodoria is still chasing after Krillin in the air. However, the human turns his body around and brings his fingers to his face.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin shouts, blinding Dodoria with a flash of bright light.

"Ngaaah! My eyes! My eyes!" Dodoria screams in pain and thrashing around, covering the eyes. Krillin smirks at his success.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" Zarbon asks from behind, catching the human off guard. Suddenly, a beam of light appears next to Krillin which reveals to be Blizzer. Both of Freeza's elites and surprised and a bit horrified at the appearance of the Frost Demon while Krillin glares at Zarbon.

"It's you! Are you here to help us out?!" Krillin asks the Time Patroller.

"Of course, or I wouldn't be on this planet, now would I?" Blizzer retorts, smirking at the emperor's two aides.

"Krillin!" Gohan calls out.

"Stay back, Gohan!" the human shouts. "You have to take that Namekian kid and get away from here!"

"O-Okay!" the young half-Saiyan agrees, flying away from the scene while taking Dende with him.

"Krillin, I suggest that you go with them," the Frost Demon tells the Earthling. "Right now, you'll just hold me back."

"What?! I can't leave these two alone with you! Are you crazy?!" Krillin yells out. In a blink of an eye, Blizzer smashes his right foot onto the bridge of Dodoria's nose and sends the pink alien crashing into a plateau. The Earthling is amazed by the move and quickly agrees that the Time Patroller can handle Freeza's two elites, flying after Gohan and Dende. "Yeah!" The Frost Demon is about to attack Dodoria again, but Zarbon quickly appears right in front of him.

" _Make sure that Gohan and Krillin gets a chance to escape!"_ Trunks spoke through the scouter. _"It's very important that they do, especially Gohan!"_

"Dodoria, go after the runts! I can take care of this myself!" Zarbon states, glaring at the Time Patroller.

"Right! A-Are you sure, though?" Dodoria asks while recovering from the hit, still dazed from it though. "You do know what he is, right?"

"Yes, now go!" the Freeza's right hand man demands. Nodding, the pink alien flies after Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. The Frost Demon was about to go stop him but quickly remembers from history that Dodoria will be intercepted by Vegeta. Now that Dodoria is gone, only the Time Patroller and Zarbon are left in the scene. "Who the hell are you? You won't get away with betraying Lord Freeza!"

"How can I betray someone that I never served under?" Blizzer counters.

"You're the same race as him, aren't you?" Zarbon points out. "Therefore, you're supposed to be a loyal subject of King Cold and his family. Because of your betrayal, I have no choice but to bring you to Lord Freeza myself." Suddenly, the Time Patroller disappears and reappears behind the green alien.

"Can you though?" the Frost Demon taunts, catching Freeza's elite off guard. Zarbon spins his body around and tries to go for a punch, but Blizzer easily catches the fist. "Did you forget what I just did to Dodoria? Sure, you may be stronger than the pink alien, but you're still not strong enough to be a match for me even with your beastly transformation. You already acknowledge my race, so you should already acknowledge what I'm capable of as well."

"P-Please, don't kill me," the green alien begs, pleading for his life. At first, the Frost Demon frowns at the pathetic pleading from one of Freeza's elite. However, that frown changes into a dark smirk. Before Zarbon could get a chance to react, the Time Patroller delivers a power blow into his gut.

"Oh. I won't kill you, but I want you to leave," Blizzer whispers. "I want you to leave the Earthlings alone and go back to Freeza and his ship. However, don't tell him about me. If you do, then I will find you. And I _will_ kill you, got it?" Zarbon nods, causing the Frost Demon to let go of his fist. However, Blizzer slams his tail across his opponent's face which knocks him back.

"Ugh!" Freeza's elite shouts in pain, suddenly finding the Time Patroller nowhere to be seen. Unsure, he quickly flies back to Freeza's spaceship.

* * *

At another area of Planet Namek, Vegeta and Dodoria are standing across one another. The two of them appear to be talking, with the pink alien telling the Saiyan prince about something. Blizzer appears to be watching from afar, hiding behind a small mountain while suppressing his power level.

" _It looks like Gohan has gotten away from Dodoria,"_ Trunks states.

"Yup. Now Vegeta will be able to deal with that pink freak just like in history," the Frost Demon replies.

" _This is excellent. So, in the end, history will continue as normal,"_ the half-Saiyan says. _"Shouldn't you be coming back him now though?"_ Suddenly, the Time Patroller sees Lord Slug standing on a high ledge of a plateau. The large, bulky Namekian appears to be smiling evilly at the Frost Demon.

"Something came up," Blizzer answers as the evil Namekian flies towards him.

"You may be a Time Patroller, but you'll never survive my boundless fury!" Lord Slug roars, throwing a punch at the Frost Demon. However, Blizzer easily sidesteps the attack which causes the Namekian to crash into part of the small mountain. Slug recovers from his mistake and angrily glares at the Time Patroller, who responds with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but was that truly your "boundless fury"? It's about as nonexistent as your hair," the Frost Demon tells him.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll kill you!" the evil Namekian shouts.

"You say something, King Piccolo? Sounds to me like an unoriginal, tasteless joke," Blizzer taunts, angering his opponent some more.

"Damn you!" Slug shouts, shooting a Ki blast at the Frost Demon. Unfortunately for him, the Time Patroller swats it away which shocks the evil Namekian.

"Do you know what we need? Some music," the Frost Demon states. "Don't worry, I can provide some." With a dark smirk on his face, Blizzer starts whistling. Slug widens his eyes and clutches his head as he begins to scream his lungs out in pain. While looking over history, the Time Patroller found that Lord Slug battled the Z Warriors once in Universe 7. It was during that battle that a weakness of the Namekians was revealed. Whistling. And with the current situation in display, the Frost Demon decides to put that important knowledge into play.

Continuing to whistle, Blizzer attacks the defenseless Lord Slug without any mercy. He first delivers a Meteor Crash, turning it into a combo by slamming his tail onto the top of his head. As Slug crashes into the ground, the Frost Demon continues his whistling and shoots a barrage of Ki blasts which strikes the Namekian. Slug couldn't tell which is worse. The constant pain in his head caused by the whistling or the powerful Ki blasts hitting him.

Blizzer wants to taunt Slug, but he would have to stop whistling as a result. And seeing the Namekian wither in pain makes him want to continue whistling instead. Making up his mind, the Frost Demon continues to whistle which forces Slug onto his knees. For the Namekian, the pain is increasing for him. His head feels like it's about to burst, causing him to scream even louder at the pain.

"Please! Stop! Damn you!" Slug yells out with his eyes closed. The Frost Demon shakes his head and continues whistling much to the dismay of the Namekian. In a blink of an eye, Blizzer rushes his opponent delivers a devastating knee to his stomach. Slug coughs up some blood, and the Time Patroller follows it up with a right hook to his jaw. The Namekian is sent back flying, but the Frost Demon shoots him down with a large Ki blast. It Ki blast explodes, causing Slug to fall into the water.

" _It's the wicked Namekian Slug!"_ Chronoa shouts through the scouter, surprising Blizzer but also causing the Time Patroller to stop his whistling.

"Supreme Kai of Time?! What's are you doing at the Time Vault? Where's Trunks?!" Blizzer asks, bombarding her with all his questions.

" _Trunks is on his way to deal with Slug,"_ Supreme Kai of Time answers. _"Just like with Turles, Slug was apparently pulled out from another timeline! Whoever is behind all these changes in history is the reason why he's here on Namek."_

"Makes sense," the Frost Demon mutters. Bursting out of the water is an angry yet injured Lord Slug, growling with murderous intent.

" _Be careful. Slug is no ordinary Namekian,"_ Chronoa states.

"Ya sure? I was kicking his ass pretty hard earlier," Blizzer responds.

" _He is much more. He is a Super Namekian, born with a heart full of malice,"_ Supreme Kai of Time tells the Time Patroller.

"His heart can be filled with anything he wants! He still can't beat me!" the Frost Demon declares, causing Chronoa to giggle.

"You may have gotten the upper hand on me but get ready to taste my full power!" Lord Slug roars.

"Your full power can only match Freeza in his First Form only!" Blizzer counters. "I'm in my Fourth Form, bub! Your full power will only give you a casket, six feet under the ground!"

"Why you! Take this!" the evil Namekian shouts, shooting power energy lasers from his eyes at the Time Patroller which seemingly hits him. An explosion occurs as a result, creating a thick layer of dust and smoke. As the layer begins to clear, Slug chuckles as he believes that Blizzer is dead. However, the smoke and dust clears, revealing that the Time Patroller isn't there."

"Hey, King Piccolo reject! Over here!" A voice calls out from above, causing the evil Namekian to look up in response. Up in the sky is the Frost Demon, unharmed and alive.

"W-What?! But how?!" Slug demands in shock.

"Fuck you, that's how," Blizzer answers with a smirk, shooting a barrage of Death Beams that drills through the evil Namekian's body at various locations. Slug screams in pain of the damage done to him. The Frost Demon smiles at this and creates a purple disk made of Ki within his right hand. The Death Saucer. The Time Patroller throws the Death Saucer at his opponent, but the evil Namekian manages to dodge it in time. However, Blizzer flicks two of his fingers. Doing so allows him to manipulate the Death Saucer into attacking Slug from behind and succeeds at cutting his right arm off, causing the evil Namekian to scream in pain once more at the loss of his limb.

" _Do you read me?! I'm on my way to your location!"_ Trunks spoke through the scouter. _"Hang in there just a little longer!"_

"Hope you enjoy leftovers," the Frost Demon replies casually, looking at the injured Namekian.

" _Please hurry, Trunks! This… is all wrong somehow!"_ Chronoa tells the half-Saiyan.

"Wait, are our scouters all connected together?" Blizzer asks in confusion.

"D-Damn you," Slug pants, tiring out from all the damage done to him by the Time Patroller. With a roar, he regrows his right arm. "Don't think this is over yet."

"Oh, you still want me to beat the living shit out of you until you beg for death and/or mercy?" the Frost Demon mockingly asks him. "I'll be happy to oblige."

"I won't allow that to happen," the evil Namekian states. "Be prepared for my ultimate attack." Slug has his mouth wide open and fires a yellow energy wave from it at the Time Patroller. Blizzer glares and instantly powers up his energy, firing a purple beam of energy in response. The Frost Demon's attack drills through the evil Namekian's and hits Slug's entire head directly.

Smoke rises from Lord Slug's head, revealing it to be severely burned and damage. The evil Namekian is shocked and somewhat slightly fearful, unable to comprehend a thing. Blizzer tilts his head in confusion due to Slug still being alive but knows that the evil Namekian will hardly be a threat to him. Suddenly, the Frost Demon's scouter starts picking up an incoming power level from nearby.

"That's enough!" a male voice shouts, revealing to be Trunks flying towards the two of them.

"Grr… lucky you," Slugs rasps at the Time Patroller, retreating from the battlefield.

"More like lucky for you since you get to live for another day," Blizzer mutters.

"Rgh!" Trunks growls, arriving a few seconds late. Sparing a second to look at the Frost Demon, the half-Saiyan quickly flies after the evil Namekian.

"Well that was fucking weird," the Frost Demon says. "And rude."

* * *

Back with Dodoria and Vegeta, Freeza's elite is suddenly powered up by the evil aura. The Saiyan prince is taken aback as the pink alien slams both fists together. Before the action can start, Blizzer flies in and lands next to Vegeta which surprises the prince and Dodoria. Suddenly, the confidence of Freeza's elite changes into nervousness.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Vegeta demands, glaring at the Time Patroller.

"I've noticed that you needed some assistance, so I decided to lend a hand," the Frost Demon replies. "I suggest you accept, monkey."

"There's no way in hell that I would accept help from the likes of you!" the Saiyan prince shouts. "Besides, why would you want to help one of Freeza's elite soldiers?"

"Make no mistake," Blizzer says with a serious frown. "Just because Freeza is the same race as I am, it doesn't mean that I like him. The guess the same can be said about you and Goku."

"Hmph, fine," Vegeta mutters. "Just stay out of my way!" The Saiyan rushes towards Dodoria, who responds with a few Ki blasts. The prince dodges the blasts and lands a kick to side of the pink alien's head. Freeza's elite is somewhat faze but quickly backhands Vegeta away. Blizzer comes in from behind, slamming the back of Dodoria's head with his tail. This manages to cause a lot more damage to Freeza's elite than Vegeta's attack.

" _Dodoria's power level is rising! History will be altered if we don't act,"_ Chronoa spoke through the Time Patroller's scouter. _"This is where Vegeta joins in!"_

"Don't worry, Shortstack. I can put down this freak of nature," the Frost Demon responds with a smirk.

"Stop mocking meeee! Graaaaagh!" Dodoria roars, flying towards the Time Patroller. Blizzer easily reacts and sends Freeza's elite back with a swift kick to the gut. Vegeta takes this as an opportunity to attack from above, slamming his fists together on the top of the pink alien's head. The prince follows it up with a barrage of Ki blasts, hitting Dodoria.

"Just so you know, I will have a rematch with you," the Saiyan states.

"You're still no match for me," Blizzer responds. "You ain't no Super Saiyan."

"Blast it! That conniving Vegeta! He went and brought reinforcements!" the pink alien shouts in anger, recovering from the previous attacks. "It's the same with the runts, too! You're teaming up with these Earthlings!"

"To be fair, I'm doing this on my own accord," the Frost Demon states.

"What would Earthlings be doing here? Did you hit your head something?" Vegeta asks.

"Well, we did attack the freak's head a bunch of times," Blizzer points out.

"And I could've gotten a concussion!" Dodoria angrily adds. "None of that matters anyway! I'll destroy both of you right now!"

"Yup, you definitely must've gotten some brain damage to think you're capable of destroying me," the Frost Demon tells his opponent.

"Go ahead! I dare you!" the Saiyan shouts, egging on Freeza's elite. It works a Dodoria charges towards the prince and the Time Patroller in a blind rage. However, Blizzer suddenly sends the pink alien up with a swift kick to the jaw. Vegeta joins in, appearing above and sending the pink alien crashing with a large Ki blast. Right after hitting the ground, Freeza's elite is suddenly pummeled by the Frost Demon with a devastating Meteor Crash. The Time Patroller finishes the combo off with a purple energy wave.

"Urgh!" the pink alien mutters, trying to recover from the attack.

"We Saiyans grow stronger every time we fight," Vegeta gloats. "The stronger the opponent, the stronger we grow. I almost died on Earth, so I'm much stronger. That's why we're an entire race of warriors!"

"The only reason you were able to get stronger in the first place because I showed you mercy," Blizzer responds.

"And that'll be your downfall," the Saiyan retorts.

"W-Wait, Vegeta! I-I'll tell you a secret if you leave me alive!" Dodoria bargains. "I'll tell you the truth about the destruction of your home planet!"

"What…?" Vegeta asks in confusion.

"Don't you see, Planet Vegeta wasn't wiped out by an asteroid," the pink alien reveals.

"If they did, then those monkeys would've been truly weak," the Frost Demon says.

"Lord Freeza annihilated the Saiyan home world with his own two hands!" Dodoria states.

"Actually, all he did was lift a single finger," Blizzer corrects.

"Wait, you knew as well?!" the Saiyan asks the Time Patroller.

"Yes, I know my history," the Frost Demon answers, in which the prince went silent afterwards.

"Fwa ha ha ha!" the pink alien laughs evilly. "Shocking news, I'm sure. I'll just be going, then."

"Don't misunderstand me, Dodoria. I don't care about my planet or my people," Vegeta tells Freeza's elite. "I'm just angry because your kind has used me like a slave ever since I was a child."

"You were enslaved by Dodoria's race?" Blizzer whispers to the prince in confusion.

"Wha-?" Dodoria yells in shock.

"You're going to die, you freak of nature," the Frost Demon states.

"Any last words before I kill you, Chubs McKenzy?" Vegeta questions with an evil smirk on his face. The face of Freeza's elite is filled with shock and fear before it changes into smirk as well.

"I have a… THICK… MEEEEATY… GYAAAAAAH!" Dodoria tries to say before screaming from being obliterated out of existence by the prince and the Time Patroller. Both Vegeta's and Blizzer's eyes are darkened, even after killing the pink alien.

"Aaaaaand repressed," the Saiyan says with satisfaction. "Freeza is afraid of Saiyan potential. Of my potential!" He looks around, finding the Frost Demon to be gone. "Where is that bastard, anyway?"

* * *

Back in Age 850, Blizzer has returned to the Time Vault in a beam of light. The Frost Demon sees Chronoa to be the only one waiting for him, having a satisfactory smile on her face. Once again, the Time Patroller's weird feelings for her returns within him. It doesn't help with the fact that the two of them are alone together.

"Good work out there. Time has returned to its natural course," Chronoa states.

"Th-Thank you!" Blizzer quickly replies. "Dodoria and Zarbon weren't very difficult to deal with. The same goes for Slug, considering that weakness for all Namekians."

"We still don't know the identities of the pair manipulating history though, despite the fact that they're some pretty serious criminals," Supreme Kai of Time tells the Time Patroller.

"Don't worry. Let me at them. I'll make quick work of them," the Frost Demon says with pure confidence, causing the Kai to giggle a bit.

"Easy there, tiger. We still don't know their full capabilities other than placing villains where they don't belong," Chronoa responds. "Turles is one of the last remaining Saiyans. He leads the Crusher Corps in their devilry. As for Slug, he leads an army of demons and has conquered a number of planets."

"Despite their reputation, those two didn't put up much of a fight," Blizzer replies. "They were way too easy for me."

"Those two. Goku defeated them both in different histories," Supreme Kai of Time points out. "I'd say, they're probably out seeking revenge."

"Too bad for them, they won't get their revenge. All they'll get is another defeat," the Frost Demon proclaims. "So, what's with Trunks?"

"Well, Trunks has been after them but hasn't been able to catch them yet," Chronoa answers. "There must be some way we can stop them. We need to think, but I have other things to do. You go ahead and work that out."

"What's that important thing you need to do?" Blizzer asks.

"Tokitoki is going to lay an egg soon, so I have to make sure everything is ready for when it arrives," Supreme Kai of Time answers, surprising the Time Patroller.

"It's a girl?" the Frost Demon asks, causing the Kai to giggle once again.

"Tokitoki is a divine bird that manipulates time. His egg holds the time for a brand new universe," Chronoa explains, though the Time Patroller is still confused about the bird's gender. "To put it simply, Tokitoki's eggs have the power to create time itself. That's why making sure Tokitoki produces healthy eggs is so important. It's one of the many duties of the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Oh, well, congratulations then," Blizzer says, no longer that confused. "Seeing the start of a new history is pretty cool though."

"Thank you. So anyway, I gotta go now," Supreme Kai of Time tells him before leaving the Time Vault.

"Wait, what about that plan you wanted to talk about?" the Frost Demon calls out.

"We'll just have to give them a pounding the next time they fool with history, right?!" Chronoa responds. "Just do your best as always!"

"Alright them, I will," Blizzer states, watching the Kai leave the building. "Now then, time to catch up on some history."

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – New Episode Preview (Universal Survival Arc))**

" **Yo! It's me Blizzer!"**

" **That Xylo fellow is pretty cool. He's not a bad fighter!"**

" **Welp, now I'm ready for my next mission as a Time Patroller!**

" **It's time to face the Ginyu Force! I'm already itching for this fight!"**

" **Yo, Recoome! How about a wrestling match?!"**

" **No Flying! No Ki! No Energy Blasts! Just old-fashioned physical wrestling!"**

" **Turles and Slug are back?! Doesn't matter! I can take them on!"**

" **Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

" **Recoome vs Blizzer! Time's Greatest Wrestling Match!"**

" **Don't miss it!"**


	6. Wrestling Match! Blizzer vs Recoome!

Chapter 6: Recoome vs Blizzer! Time's Greatest Wrestling Match!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Long time no see. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. College life is hectic, and I had to work on the latest chapter for** _ **Fight Night**_ **. By the way, please check it out. The latest matchup is between Ladybug and Ruby Rose, so see who wins between them. Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

 **New Supporting Cast OCs**

 **Xylo: First appeared in Chapter 5. Voiced by Phil LaMarr (in his Kit Fitso voice). Xylo is a prodigal Namekian warrior hailed from the Warrior Clan, training his hardest to become one of the strongest Time Patrollers. He is unique among the Namekians from the Warrior Clan since he possesses the ability to heal others, an ability belonging to Namekians of the Dragon Clan. Therefore, he often volunteers whenever he isn't on Time Patroller missions or training. He's calm and collected, most of the time serious but isn't afraid to have some fun and crack jokes. His name is a pun on xylophone.**

* * *

It's a peaceful time at the grass plains, seemingly with no one being around. The sky is blue with a few clouds present. The grass is green, filled with life. Of course, more plant life is present such as a variety of flowers. Small wildlife is scattered among the grassy plains, enjoying their lives. A pair of legs walks through the grass, revealed to actually be belonged to Flanny. The demon demigoddess looks up at the sky with a bored tone on her face.

Suddenly, something is shot down from the sky and crashes into the ground. The results of that crash is a large crater and dust, which causes Flanny to cover her eyes. As the dust clears, Xylo is revealed to be the one who fell from the sky. Meanwhile, the female Majin looks back up into the sky for the person responsible. Levitating down towards them is Blizzer, whose body is unscathed.

"Well Xylo, you're certainly lasting longer than Celeria did against me," Blizzer tells his sparring partner, whose gi is torn up with scratches and bruises. "Are you sure that you can continue though? You seem to be beaten up."

"Don't worry, I can still go," Xylo replies, slowly getting up. "This is surprisingly a good workout for me."

"You do know that he's holding back on you, right?" Flanny asks the Namekian, unsure why he's willing to continue fighting considering the big power gap between him and the Frost Demon.

"I can heal myself," the Namekian answers, using his healing abilities on himself instantly. However, Blizzer quickly appears behind his fellow Time Patroller and slams him with his tails. This surprises Xylo as he is knocked far away from where he was standing and is prevented from healing himself by his sparring partner.

"Don't be surprised, Xylo. We're still battling. Therefore, I have to take every advantage I can get," the Frost Demon states.

"I thought you wanted a challenge?" Xylo asks.

"Yes, when my opponent puts up an actual fight," Blizzer responds.

"Burn," Flanny says with a chuckle. "Anyway, that should be enough sparring for right now. Xylo isn't going to last much longer, and Blizzer should be having another Time Patrol mission coming up."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll pick it up some other time," the Frost Demon states, with Xylo accepting his defeat and the demon demigoddess looking to spending the rest of the day being lazy. The trio flew back towards the time machine that they took from Toki Toki City, entering inside to travel back into their proper time.

* * *

Back in Toki Toki City, the trio arrived back in the Time Machine Port with the time machine they checked out. Afterwards, the three went on their separate paths for now. Xylo is planning on heading back to volunteer at the medical district before going back for some solo training. As for Flanny, she'll be heading back to her apartment to take another nap.

Meanwhile with Blizzer, the Frost Demon is making his way towards the Time Vault at the Time Nest. Between the last mission and the training, he has been catching up on his history. So far, he read up to the finale of the Tournament of Power in which Universe 7 won by Android 17 being the last combatant standing and bringing the erased universes back. However, the Frost Demon knows that there'll be more major events happening afterwards.

As Blizzer has arrived at the Time Nest, he enters inside the Time Vault to see Trunks standing over a new Scroll of Eternity. Just like the previous ones before it, the scroll is filled with corrupt energy as something must've changed in history. The Frost Demon walks over to his partner to see the Scroll of Eternity and find out what could've changed history.

* * *

In Age 762, the setting once again takes place on Planet Namek. Lying dead on the floor is Krillin with Gohan next to him, also lying dead. Their bodies are both cut up, bruised, and bloodied. Standing across from them are five figures, who are none other than the members of the Ginyu Force. First up is Recoome, a tall and buff redhead alien who resembles closely to a human. He poses a dab with his body leaning forward.

"Recoome!" the redhead introduces with pride. Next up is Burter, who appears as a lizard like alien with blue skin and red eyes and poses a dab that's similar of Recoome's but at a different position.

"Burter!" the blue skinned alien yells out. Next up is Jeice, an alien with red skin and long white hair that's styled as a mullet. He jumps onto his left knee and raises his arms, tipping his hands downwards.

"Jeice!" the red alien shouts. Next up is Guldo, a small alien with green skin and four eyes. He does the same pose as Jeice did, except on his right knee instead of his left.

"Guldo!" the small green alien states. However, something seems wrong. Captian Ginyu's body is lying dead on the ground, and someone removes his scouter from his corpse. The person who removed it is none other than Vegeta, who puts the green scouter on his face. An evil grin appears on his face, and he suddenly spins his body around until his back is turned. He bends over into a pose with his face visible between his legs with his hands.

"Ginyu!" the Saiyan prince concludes, revealing that his body has been swapped with that of Captain Ginyu's. Suddenly, all the members of the Ginyu Force start talking at once together.

"To…"

"Ge…"

"Ther…"

"We…"

"Are…"

"The Ginyu Force!" the five members yell out together, grouped up in different poses. Behind them is a red background with yellow rays of light flashing. Meanwhile, Goku is standing in front of the group, weirded out and confused at what's going on. Breezes of wind blows by the scene.

"Let's go!" Ginyu in Vegeta's body commands, once again in another ridiculous pose.

"Yes!" the other Ginyu Force members respond while in the same pose as their leader. Suddenly, the five flew straight towards Goku in streams of different colored energy. Ginyu is the first one to attack, throwing a punch at the heroic Saiyan.

"Fua!" Ginyu shouts as he attacked his opponent.

"Ugh!... Khh…" Goku growls as he defends himself, being knocked back from the punch. Jeice and Burter are the next ones to attack as they double team the Saiyan with a barrage of kicks and punches, pushing Goku to the defensive. However, he manages to exchange punches but at the two of them at the same time.

"Soiyaaaa!" Recoome shouts as he ambushes the Saiyan, bringing both his fists downward at Goku. However, the Saiyan disappears before the redhead and land a blow. Goku suddenly appears above Recoome and knocks him to the ground with an elbow to the back of his head, landing between Jeice and Burter. "Gugya!"

"Gkh!" the Saiyan yells as he blows away the two members of the Ginyu Force with a force of energy. Meanwhile, Guldo is creating a spear made of ice with his psychic abilities and launches it towards Goku. However, the Saiyan dodges the attack which causes it to hit the ground and break apart instantly. Unfortunately, this is shown to be a diversion as Ginyu is waiting for him in the air.

"Change now!" Ginyu shouts, covered in purple Ki energy.

"No!" Goku shouts worriedly as his soul has been forcibly swapped with Ginyu's. Now, Ginyu is now in Goku's body while somehow wearing the green scouter. His eyes glow red as he's covered in the dark purple energy. The rest of the Ginyu Force join up with their leader, now acknowledging his new body. Afterwards, they immediately attack Goku.

"Ugh…" the Saiyan mutters as he now finds himself in Vegeta's body, trying to process what just happened. Forced to fight in this new situation, he exchanges blows with Jeice who attacks him first. "Ugh… Ku…!" It appears that they're evenly match, but Goku punches the red alien away. "Daah! Haa!" However, Burter attacks from his left side and delivers a hard blow to the Saiyan's face. "Guhaaa!" Suddenly, Goku finds himself fighting both Recoome and Guldo. "Gu… Gugi gigi…" Recoome kicks the Saiyan upwards, followed by a punch to the gut from Burter. Goku clutches Vegeta's stomach but is launch higher into the sky by a kick to the face from Jeice.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Ginyu says as he begins to charge up one of Goku's most iconic techniques. "Haaaaaaaa!" With a shout, he fires the giant blue beam of energy towards the Saiyan. Goku can only watch in horror as he's engulfed by the energy, dying as a result.

* * *

Back in Age 850, Trunks is watching the final scene of Goku being killed by Ginyu. Meanwhile, Blizzer is also watching it and is wondering just how in the world Ginyu managed to learn the Kamehameha. The Frost Demon believes that it probably was possible that Krillin used to the technique on them before his inevitable death but is still having doubts about it. Then again, Goku mastered the technique as a child seconds after seeing Master Roshi using it.

"W-What? Father?! Father is Ginyu!" Trunks shouts in confusion before moving his arms in the air while as if he's calculating the situation. "No. I mean… Ginyu is father?" He shakes his hair while letting out a frustrated groan.

"Well, it seems that your father is dead, but Ginyu is no longer your father but instead is Goku now," Blizzer states before realizing what he said. "Wait, that means Goku is your father now. Or rather, was your father." The half-Saiyan sighs as this adds to the large headache that he's currently having.

"Sorry… but I need you to deal with my father," the swordsman tells the Time Patroller.

"Well, I already did so in one of my previous missions remember," the Frost Demon replies. "I had to fight him in his Great Ape form. It wasn't difficult, and this doesn't appear to be any different either. Besides, he's going to want to fight me again to preserve that "Saiyan pride" of his."

"I know but please keep him safe. I can't stress you enough how important it is that you do so," Trunks explains.

"I know, I know. You must really care about your father," Blizzer says.

"Of course, he's my father. You've been catching up with history, so you must've seen his growth," the half-Saiyan responds, which the Time Patroller nods at. "Besides, you would do the same thing for your father, right?" Blizzer frowns as the statement and immediately takes the corrupt Scroll of Eternity.

"I'm gonna go now," the Frost Demon mutters, disappearing in a flash of light as he is sent traveling back in time.

"Was it something I said?" Trunks asks himself, confused at his partner's sudden change in mood.

* * *

Back in Age 762 on Planet Namek, the entire Ginyu Force are standing side by side as they are facing off against the small group of Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Unlike the changed history, Ginyu is still in his own body. However, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta are still cut up and bruised. The Ginyu Force immediately goes for the same poses they performed in the changed history.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"To… ge… ther… we… are… The Ginyu Force!" the five villains strongly proclaim, posing together in front of a color background. Suddenly, Ginyu's eyes darken a red purple color as he's engulfed in the evil purple energy with an evil grin on his face. Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta glare at the five villains, preparing themselves for a fight.

"Son of a gum-chewing funk monster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my life! Always surrounded by miserable failing clods! Like this whole world just likes to bend me over and find me in the Alps! Like I'm some sort of shlock receptacle! Well as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a Goddamn pig!" Vegeta rants.

"Are you done?" Ginyu asks, annoyed by the Saiyan's rant.

"Ugh… yeah," the prince exhales.

"Anyway, I'll go and deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Freeza," the body swapper states, carrying the seven orbs with his telekinesis. "As for the rest… Recoome! Guldo! Take care of them!"

"You got it!" Recoome responds cheerfully.

"Oh, come on, Captain Ginyu!" Jeice whines. "It would be fairer to decide by playing Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Oh, be quiet!" Ginyu snaps. "Listen! You'd better be done by the time I get back!"

"R-Right you are, Captain!" the red alien stutters, accepting his leader's orders. The body swapper flies off towards Freeza's location, taking the seven Dragon Balls with him.

"The captain seems to be in a bad mood today," Burter mutters, watching their leader leave. Meanwhile, Recoome and Guldo walks toward the trio while cracking their knuckles, ready to pummel their victims. Their eyes glow red while their bodies are engulfed in the evil purple energy. However, a white flash of light appears above them all. Suddenly, Blizzer appears standing by Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta which surprises the remaining Ginyu members.

"Lord Freeza?" Jeice shouts in confusion before taking a closer look. "Wait, no, you aren't him. You're a member of his race, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. It's pretty obvious," Blizzer answers before turning his attention to the trio. "It seems you guys are in a bit of trouble. Mind if I take care of it?"

"As if!" Vegeta growls, stepping up to the Time Patroller. "I am a proud Saiyan warrior! I'm not going to let someone else fight for me! I do my own battles!"

"Fine, you take on Recoome since he's stronger than Guldo. And knowing you, you love to right strong opponents," the Frost Demon responds with a smirk.

"Damn right I do!" the prince loudly states before Recoome immediately attacks him, giving no chance for the Saiyan to react. The redhead immediately begins to pummel his opponent, not giving Vegeta any chance to recover. The prince shouts in pain as his body is being abused by the Ginyu Force member.

"Oh yeah! I'm loving this actioooon!" Recoome roars, bursting into a loud fit of laughter. "Heh heh heh… Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" He delivers a strong knee blow to Vegeta's stomach, following it up with a powerful left jab to his face. The Saiyan quickly shoots a Ki blast at his opponent's face, but it does nothing as Recoome zooms towards the prince and knocks him with a punch to the top of his head. As Vegeta falls, the redhead member of the Ginyu Force drills him to the ground with a sharp kick to the back. Back with the others, they are currently facing Guldo.

"So, uh… I guess we're fighting the little green guy over there?" Krillin asks in confusion.

"Yeah, that's Guldo," Blizzer answers, forming a smirk on his face. "Let's go have fun with him."

"Any strategies?" the small human asks.

"Throwing dog treats at him?" the Frost Demon suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

"How will that help?" Krillin questions.

"I'll find it _hilarious_ ," Blizzer sadistically states.

"Hey now… I'm not gonna lose!" Guldo shouts with determination. "Just watch! I'll prove you wrong!"

"What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know that he's going to fight a member of Lord Freeza's race?" Burter asks Jeice. "Suddenly, he's more confident that usual! What's going on?! None of this makes any sense!"

"Don't worry about it, Burter. It's nice to see Guldo this pumped. I'm sure he'll be fine," Jeice assures his fellow Ginyu Force member and best friend.

"Well come on, Gohan. We're strong enough to take this guy. Just keep your guard up," Krillin tells the young half-Saiyan. Guldo walks towards them with a smirk on his face.

"That's right. Keep on your guard. Don't drop it," the small green alien taunts. "Not even for an _instant_. ZA WARUDO!"

"Wait, was that a Jo-" Blizzer tries to ask before he's suddenly frozen in time. Everyone is frozen in time. Everyone except for Guldo, who's holding his breath to keep time frozen. The small green alien smiles mischievously and instantly fire dozens of Ki blasts at Krillin, Gohan, and Blizzer, creating smoke as they hit upon impact. Guldo opens his mouth to catch his breath, allowing time to resume. "Jo reference?" The Frost Demon resumes his question as the smoke clears but sees Krillin and Gohan down for the count. "Wait, what happened?"

"Nani?! Bakana?! How are you still standing?" Guldo asks in shock and horror. "I attacked you while I froze time."

"Yare yare daze," Blizzer mutters in annoyance, glaring at the Ginyu Force member. "You fail to understand the situation that you're in. I am in the same race as Freeza. Therefore, I'm powerful just like him!" This sudden revelation puts Guldo into a state of fear, forcing his to step back a few paces. "Now then, I'm going to kill you." Just as the Frost Demon is about to attack, he suddenly finds his body unable to move.

"You fool! Did you really think that I feared you?! The only members of your race that I fear is Lord Freeza and his family!" the small green alien proclaims. "Now I've got you trapped within my psychic powers, which are unrivaled in all the galaxy! You stood there and mocked me… The whole world stood there and mocked me! But now, you find yourself a slave to my whim!" Guldo raises his right arm and creates a spear made of ice, just like how he created in the changed history. "Now, prepare yourself to die a slow painful death of impalement!"

With one swing of his arm, the small green alien launches the ice spear towards the Time Patroller. Blizzer scowls at the situation that he's in and decides to flare up his Ki, not allowing himself to die such a death. As his Ki increases, so does his power. Much to the surprise of Guldo, Jeice, and Burter, the Frost Demon is resisting the psychic abilities. With painful grunts, the Time Patroller forces his body to move. Seeing the incoming ice spear, Blizzer forces his right arm to move against the psychic powers and grabs it.

"What?!" Guldo shouts in shock as he sees his attack stopped by the Time Patroller.

"You think you can kill me by stopping time and psychic abilities?! What rubbish!" the Frost Demon shouts, crushing the ice spear into pieces with his bare hands and frees himself from Guldo's psychic hold. Blizzer feels his body now loose and smirks at the small green alien, rising into the air. Pointing his finger into the air, the Time Patroller creates a large ball of black-purple energy. "Time to kill you with a Death Ball fitted for your size. Die!"

Blizzer throws the Death Ball towards Guldo, who instantly reacts by holding his breath. Once again, the small green alien freezes time. He sees the Death Ball up close, nearly causing him to scream in fright. The Ginyu Force member runs out of the way, moving towards a good distance away from the Frost Demon. Guldo lets go of his breath, allowing time to resume. The Death Ball hits the spot where the small green alien was previously at, creating a large explosion and crater. However, the Time Patroller still feels Guldo's energy active. With a turn of his head, he spots the Ginyu Force member at his new location.

"Used your time stopping ability again, huh? Alright then, I won't make that mistake again," Blizzer states, raising his finger towards the small green alien. "Let's see which is faster. You, holding in your breath or me be doing this!" The Frost Demon shoots a Death Beam at Guldo, piercing one of his lungs before he can get a chance to hold in his breath. The Ginyu Force member coughs up blood and struggles to keep himself alive. Blizzer takes a few steps back and runs towards the small green alien, kicking his head right off his body and launches it into the sky until it's nothing but a twinkle. The Frost Demon raises his arms in a similar fashion of that of a football field's goal post while Guldo's headless corpse collapse. "And it's good!"

"Wow, he's just as cruel and vicious as Lord Freeza," Jeice mutters, watching the entire fight between Blizzer and Guldo.

"No kidding. It makes sense since they're the same race," Burter responds.

" _Hello? Do you read me?"_ Trunks spoke through the scouter.

"Ah, Trunks, it's about time I've heard from you," Blizzer says.

" _Where's my father?"_ the half-Saiyan asks.

"Oh, Vegeta? He's currently getting his ass kicked by Recoome," the Frost Demon answers, watching the redhead member of the Ginyu Force repeatedly punching the face of the Saiyan prince.

" _Then what are you doing there?! Stop Recoome before he kills my father!"_ Trunks shouts, causing the Time Patroller to cringe in annoyance.

"Fine, fine, but I'm disconnecting this scouter," Blizzer replies.

" _Wait, don't-"_ the half-Saiyan tries to say before the Time Patroller disconnects his scouter.

"Hey Recoome, drop that weak piece of trash and try to take on a _real_ fighter!" the Frost Demon calls out, catching the redhead's attention. "I'm challenging you for your title!"

"Who dares challenge the champion himself Recoome?" Recoome demands, dropping the unconscious and badly beaten Vegeta onto the floor.

"I dare! The one who killed your teammate Guldo!" Blizzer boldy states.

"Guldo's dead? How tragic…," the redhead says, though he doesn't feel sad about it. "Either way, you ain't got what it takes to step up to a five… time… champion!"

"Then let me show you in the ring, that is, if you aren't afraid," the Frost Demon taunts, suddenly feeling pumped.

"Recoome ain't afraid of no one!" Recoome proclaims, performing numerous poses. "I don't care who you are, cause none of it means a damn thing to this man! Because the name's Recoome! And it rhymes with doom! And you're gonna be hurting… all… too… SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"If that's the case, then I like to add some new stipulations to this match to make it interesting," Blizzer tells him.

"Fine. Tell Recoome your stipulations," the redhead demands.

"First rule, no flying. It'll just make the match way too easy and no fun. Second rule, no Ki. No using Ki to increase your strength, speed, and durability. We'll just use our raw physical abilities. Besides, using our Ki to empower our bodies is just like using steroids. There's no honor of it in wrestling. Finally, no energy blasts. They just don't have the wrestling spirit," the Frost Demon explains. "So, what do you say?"

"Old fashion wrestling, huh? Recoome loves it and therefore accepts your stipulations," Recoome states.

"This fight right here is gonna be a bloomin' slobberknocker it is," Jeice excitedly states. "But we're going to need a proper ring for it."

"Leave that to me," Blizzer says.

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Trunks is watching the whole thing through the Scroll of Eternity. He has been monitoring Blizzer's progress as well as checking up on his father. Things were going well at first, with the Frost Demon easily defeating Guldo. However, that wasn't how history went as Vegeta was supposed to be the one who kills him. Speaking of the Saiyan prince, he got defeated too early by Recoome as did Gohan and Krillin by Guldo. Blizzer is left standing but appears to be talking with the three Ginyu Force members instead of fighting them. As Trunks is watching the Scroll of Eternity, the Supreme Kai of Time enters the Time Vault.

"How's our Time Patroller doing?" Chronoa ask, catching his subordinate's attention.

"So far so good for now," Trunks answers, looking away from the scroll. "He needs to hold off the rest of the Ginyu Force before Goku arrives." He returns his gaze to the Scroll of Eternity but somehow finds himself unable to monitor Blizzer's mission. "What the? What's going on?!"

"Did something go wrong?" the Supreme Kai of Time asks worriedly, walking towards the Scroll of Eternity.

"Well… um… you should probably look for yourself," the half-Saiyan replies, gesturing his boss to the scroll. The Kai looks over the scroll and is surprised that she can't see anything as well. Instead, only words are on the scroll.

 _The following event is unavailable for viewing. To be able to view it, please purchase Pay-Per-View._

"How do we order Pay-Per-View on the Scroll of Eternity?" Chronoa asks, confused at the situation.

"I think I know the right person to help," Trunks answers with a sigh, exiting the Time Vault.

Half an hour passed, and Trunks returns to the Time Vault with Flanny in tow. The demon demigoddess doesn't appear to be very happy though, having to be dragged back here by her superior. Meanwhile, Chronoa is still standing over the scroll as she's still trying to figure out how to gain access to Blizzer's mission. It didn't help that the Frost Demon disconnected his scouter. She turns her head to see Trunks arriving, sighing in relief at his appearance. Though she's confused at him bringing the female Majin.

"So, why did you call me here? I was busy watching anime," Flanny demands, crossing her arms.

"That's normally all you do in your room," Chronoa chastises. "You watch anime, sleep all day, listen to music, and do small science experiments. You always do them in your room, not wanting to leave it."

"Whatever. What do you need me for?" the demon demigoddess asks.

"We need your help with the Scroll of Eternity. For some reason, we can't gain access to Blizzer's mission. I figured you can fix the problem with your magic," Trunks explains.

"Fine. Take me to the damn thing," Flanny groans. She follows Chronoa, who takes her to the corrupt Scroll of Eternity. After a few seconds, the female Majin motions for the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks to come over. "I'm done."

"Really? What did you do?" the half-Saiyan asks with his interest peaked.

"I payed the damn Pay-Per-View, you cheap motherfucker!" the demon demigoddess snaps, angrily pointing to the scroll. "Seriously, that's all you had to do! You're very lucky that I love wrestling and used my dad's credit card. Otherwise, I would have had _you_ pay for it since you also come from a rich family."

"Wait, wrestling?" Trunks asks in confusion with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's right. I like wrestling, especially pro-wrestling entertainment," Flanny states, putting a hand on her hip. "Some of my grandfathers introduced me to it, and I become hooked onto it ever since. Sure, Puddin isn't interested in it because she finds it boring. Doesn't matter to me though, since it's my thing."

"No, I mean, why is the Scroll of Eternity displaying wrestling?!" the half-Saiyan says as he moves over to the Scroll of Eternity. On the scroll, he sees a large wrestling ring with metal chairs surrounding it. Sitting on the chairs are an unconscious Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin. Trunks couldn't believe what he's watching. Suddenly, Jeice's voice can be heard coming from the scroll.

 _"Welcome to Namekimania, folk! This is the Red Magma Jeice coming to you live from Planet Namek for a wonderful match. Here with me is my cohost and me best mate, the Blue Hurricane Burter!"_

 _"Thank you, Jeice. This is sure to be an exciting one as the five-time champion Recoome is challenged by a member of Lord Freeza's race for his title. Just to remind you folks at home, there are quite a few stipulations for this match to make it interesting."_

 _"That's right, Burter. Both combatants are forbidden from flying, empowering their bodies with Ki, and shooting energy blasts. Doing so will result in an automatic disqualification towards the guilty party."_

"What in the world is he doing?! He's not supposed to mess around! Who knows what Freeza and Ginyu are doing right now?!"

* * *

Back in Age 762, Freeza is standing outside of his spaceship as Captain Ginyu has brought him all seven Dragon Balls that he took from Vegeta. Ginyu is placing each large orb in front of his master's feet, counting each one to provide solid proof that he has successfully performed his assigned mission.

"And one more makes seven," Ginyu states, placing the last Dragon Ball in front of the emperor.

"Ahhh Ginyu, I should've called you from the beginning!" Freeza says with joy, expressing his great pleasure. "You are certainly on the board, Captain Ginyu. If you were a dog, I would scratch your belly. If you were a cat, I'd give you warm milk until you started to purr. But since you are neither of these things-"

"What if I was a giraffe?" the body swapper interrupts.

"What?" the Frost Demon asks in confusion.

"Pretend I'm a giraffe," Ginyu replies. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I-I don't know. I suppose I would give you a nice long massage," Freeza answers, a bit uncomfortable of the question.

"What if I was a goat. A dirty, dirty goat. What would you do then?" the body swapper asks.

"I don't know. What would you want me to do?" the Frost Demon responds.

"Oh, something we both regret," Ginyu answers.

"I've hired an idiot," Freeza mutters, staring at the Dragon Balls.

"Thank you, sir. Now, in celebration, I shall commence the Dance of Joy!" the body swapper announces, starting to perform a small dance.

"Oh, no, no, that won't be necessary," the Frost Demon pleads.

"It is entirely necessary!" Ginyu firmly states, temporarily stopping his dance.

"Ah, no, really... you don't have to…" Freeza says in a desperate tone, trying to avoid watching his subordinate's dance.

"Actually, I do. I am contractually obligated under your father to dance the Dance of Joy post every successful mission," the body swapper explains.

"Ugh... Proceed..." the Frost Demon groans, and Captain Ginyu starts his Dance of Joy.

* * *

Back at the wrestling ring in another part of Planet Namek, Jeice and Burter are sitting behind an announcer table. The two Ginyu Force members are wearing headsets with a bottle of Space Mountain Dew for each. Blizzer and Recoome aren't in the ring, as they are waiting for their respected entrances to start so they can enter it.

"And we're back folks! Time to start the main event that you've all been waiting for!" Jeice announces.

"This is sure to be a grandiose match, probably the biggest one of the whole universe," Burter says. "And this is coming from the fastest being in the universe."

 **(Cue "Hangarmageddon" by Evil Horde)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Jeice introduces. "Making his way to the ring… From the Ginyu Force, standing at seven, foot seven… He is the five-time champion… RECOOOOOOOOME!"

Recoome is shown walking towards the wrestling ring, holding up a black wrestling belt with a gold centerpiece in the middle. The redhead member of the Ginyu Force is showing off with a face of confidence, flexing off his muscles in numerous poses. Climbing into the ring, he once again shows off his muscles. He walks towards the nearest corner and climbs up onto the top turnbuckle, holding the belt for everyone to see.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **(Cue "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge (Edge's Theme))**

"And the challenger!" Jeice announces. "Making his way to the ring… From Parts Unknown, standing at five, foot eleven… He is the Rated R Superstar… BLIZZEEEEEEEER!"

Blizzer is now shown walking towards the wrestling ring, pumped up with a smug look on his face. Considering that Recoome is supposedly the crowd favorite, the Frost Demon decides to take it upon himself to play the role of the heel. Sliding into the ring, Blizzer gives his opponent a smirk and climbs onto a nearby turnbuckle. He holds his right arm up, forming his hand into a Rock N' Roll sign. After a few seconds pass by, he jumps off and walks to the middle of his side of the ring.

 **(Music Ends)**

"This has been a highly speculated match ever since its announcement, and we're finally going to see it underway," Burter states.

"That's right mate. After Recoome's last match where he decimated the Saiyan prince Vegeta, the champ was called out by a newcomer for his title," Jeice adds.

"This newcomer, who goes by the name of Blizzer, came from nowhere at started his career defeating the late Ginyu Force member Guldo," the Blue Hurricane explains.

"And it's a shame because after a game of "Not It", I ended up having to tell the Captain of the grave news," the Red Magma mutters sourly.

Recoome tosses his championship belt out of the ring to Burter, who successfully catches it. Afterwards, both combatants stare each other down as they're trying to intimidate the other. They circle inside the ring, waiting for the bell to ring so their match can start. As they're waiting, both combatants give each other some smack talk to psych the other out. Suddenly, the bell rings and signals the match. Both charge towards each other, grappling each other as a result. They both seem to be at equal footing and try to overpower each other, but Recoome uses his superior height to toss Blizzer into a corner.

"After a brief struggle, Recoome comes out on top and has gain the first advantage," Burter says.

"And it seems that Recoome isn't going to allow his opponent to recover," Jeice points out.

Recoome takes a few steps back and charges towards his opponent for a Crossbody Splash, jumping horizontally at him. However, Blizzer dodges the attack which causes the redhead to land on the turnbuckle instead. The Ginyu Force member moves away in pain, allowing the Frost Demon an opportunity of attack. He runs to the ropes and bounces off it, giving him momentum for his attack. Running towards Recoome, Blizzer delivers a Dropkick to his right knee and forces his opponent onto one knee. Now having the height advantage, the Time Patroller delivers a series Shoot Kicks onto the redhead's torso.

"After tricking Recoome into hitting the turnbuckle, Blizzer is now dominating the match!" the Blue Hurricane shouts. "This is unexpected, especially from the five-time champion!"

"Don't count Recoome out, mate. While the newcomer does have an upper hand right now, our buddy has been through worse," the Red Magma tells his teammate.

"You're right, and I think we're about to see an example right now," Burter says.

As Blizzer is about to go for another Shoot Kick to the face, Recoome immediately ducks the kick and causes the Frost Demon to miss instead. The redhead and picks up his opponent from behind, slamming the Time Patroller onto the mat with a Facebuster. The Ginyu Force member isn't done as he picks up Blizzer and throws him to the ropes. The Frost Demon heads back to the redhead, receiving a Big Boot to the face from Recoome that knocks him down to the mat.

"See, what did I tell ya!" Jeice shouts, gesturing to the scene. "Recoome is back to dominating the match! It won't be long until our champion successfully defends his title."

"Aye, you're right when your right," Burter replies. "How about we get a replay of that last shot? As the fastest being the universe, I was able to see it perfectly. But I don't think the viewers at home were able to."

"Sure," the Red Magma agrees.

* * *

Back in Age 850, Trunks, Chronoa, and Flanny are watching the wrestling match through the Scroll of Eternity. While the Supreme Kai of Time is watching it with confusion and worry, half-Saiyan is watching it unimpressed and with annoyance. Meanwhile, the demon demigoddess has been excited throughout the fight. She's been cheering for her friend to win the match against Recoome.

"I can see why your sister doesn't like it. This is just stupid," Trunks criticizes.

"Oh, shut up, monkey! Quit being a pain in the ass and let me enjoy it!" Flanny snaps at the half-Saiyans. "Besides, you should have more faith in Blizzer. After all, he was brought to Toki Toki City by Shenron himself after you summoned the dragon."

"Blizzer's strong, strong enough to handle himself on his own. I believe we should let him continue his mission. He'll be able to come through," Chronoa advises, looking back at the scroll. "Right after he escapes that submission hold Recoome has him in."

* * *

Back in Age 762, Blizzer is currently facing down on the mat. Recoome has hooked the Frost Demon's legs in his arms and is stepping over him in a semi-sitting position while facing away from his opponent. The redhead member of the Ginyu Force is bending the Time Patroller's back and legs back towards his head. This is a spinal lock submission hold known as the Boston Crab.

"It seems that the challenger appears to be in a tough situation," the Blue Hurricane says. "Recoome has him in a Boston Crab."

"If none of you folks at home know what a Boston Crab is, then allow me to explain," Jeice states. "It's a type of Ankle Lock submission hold that applies pressure to the victim's spine and sometimes legs."

"If young Blizzer wants to escape the pain that he's receiving from the submission, then he has two options," Burter responds. "He must either tap out which results in his loss, or he'll have to grab the ropes which could lead to our fellow Ginyu Force member's disqualification if he isn't careful enough."

Recoome is currently using the Boston Crab submission hold on Blizzer in the middle of the ring. The Frost Demon grits his teeth at the pain being applied onto his spine. Meanwhile, the redhead member of the Ginyu Force member has an arrogant smirk on his face as he believes that he has this match in the bag. However, he didn't count for a certain variable. Blizzer's tail! Fast as lightning, the Frost Demon wraps his tail around Recoome's neck and places him into a chokehold. Gasping for breath, the redhead lets go of his opponent and immediately stands up to remove the tail. This gives Blizzer to the opportunity to escape, removing his tail from his opponent's throat. Afterwards, he turns his body around and delivers a hard kick to Recoome's gut before rolling himself out of the ring.

"What a dirty trick by the challenger, using his tail to choke Recoome like that to escape the submission hold!" the Red Magma states.

"While it is, there's not rule against it since the tail is part of his anatomy," the Blue Hurricane explains. "All's fair in love and war, and this is definitely war. Let's see how Recoome will respond to it."

Recoome growls and makes his way towards the edge of the ring. However, Blizzer jumps back onto the ring while still outside the ropes. The Frost Demon grabs his opponent's head and jumps off the ring, bouncing Recoome's head off the ropes. This action dazes the Ginyu Force member, giving Blizzer the opportunity to climb onto the top of the turnbuckle. As the still dazed redhead turns, the Frost Demon jumps towards him from the turnbuckle and wraps his left arm around Recoome's head into a front facelock. Successfully doing so, Blizzer swings himself midair and lands back-first onto the mat while slamming his opponent's head into the mat.

"A risky move by the challenger leads to a successful Diving DDT! Will it be enough to secure the pin?" Jeice yells out.

"Wait, no, I don't think he's going for the pin," Burter points out.

Looking down at his opponent, Blizzer pulls him to a nearby corner of the ring and climbs back up on the top of the turnbuckle. Turning around, the Frost Demon executes a backflip from the turnbuckle and lands on Recoome. The Time Patroller has successfully pulled off a Moonsault. Still on the Ginyu Force member, Blizzer picks up his opponent's leg for the pin.

" _ **1!"**_

" _ **2!"**_

Recoome jerks his leg away, kicking out of the pin which leaves Blizzer frustrated. The Frost Demon gets up, picking up his opponent by the hair. However, the Ginyu Force member shoves him away and gets back up by his own. With a roar, Recoome charges his opponent with a clothesline. Blizzer ducks and heads to the ropes, bouncing off it and charges towards the Ginyu Force member by leaping at him with a Crossbody.

Unfortunately for the Frost Demon, Recoome successfully catches him and shifts his holding on him into a different position. With a grin, the redhead slams Blizzer onto the mat with a Powerbomb and results the Frost Demon lying on his back. Taking this opportunity, Recoome gets on top of the Time Patroller and picks up his leg for the pin.

" _ **1!"**_

" _ **2!"**_

Before the third count, Blizzer counts out of the pin which keeps him in the match. Frustrated, Recoome gets up and raises his right hand from behind his opponent. The Frost Demon slowly gets up, dazed for a bit. As he turns around, the Ginyu Force member grabs him by throat and lifts him up before throwing him onto the mat. Afterwards, the redhead goes for another pin.

"A chokeslam! All the way from Hell!" Jeice shouts.

"Now Recoome's going for the pin once more," Burter points out.

" _ **1!"**_

" _ **2!"**_

And once more, Blizzer kicks out from the pin which frustrates Recoome once more. The Ginyu Force member picks up his opponent by his head, but the Frost Demon immediately gets away by performing an Eye Rake on the redhead's face. Recoome yelps and moves away, covering his eyes. This allows Blizzer to head over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbs up onto it. The Frost Demon leaps towards his opponent from it and hits the Ginyu Force member with a Diving Dropkick. The redhead collapses face up, and the Time Patroller leans down face to face. With a smirk, Blizzer taunts Recoome by waving his right hand between their faces.

"You can't see me!" the Frost Demon shouts, running towards the side ropes and comes back to perform a small shuffle. The Time Patroller lets his body fall and drives his right fist into Recoome's face, causing him to go into a violent reaction and roll himself into a corner. Meanwhile, Blizzer gets up and walks to a corner that is the opposite of the Ginyu Force member's. He begins to stomp his right foot on the mat while waiting for his opponent to get up. As the redhead is getting up, the Frost Demon stomps his foot faster. Once Recoome stands up and turns around, Blizzer gallops to his opponent and delivers a power kick to his jaw. The Ginyu Force member fell once more, and the Time Patroller gets on top of him for the pin.

"Sweet Chin Music! Sweet Chin Music!" Jeice repeatedly yells out.

"Will he get the pin?!" Burter shouts in excitement.

" _ **1!"**_

" _ **2!"**_

Recoome kicks himself out of the pin just in the nick of time, throws the Frost Demon off his body. As the Time Patroller recovers, his opponent gets up and attacks Blizzer with a barrage of punches. This pushes the Frost Demon, who uses his arms to defend himself, into a corner. Recoome grabs one of the arms and throws the Time Patroller into another corner. He runs after his opponent, slamming him with a clothesline. Moving back, the redhead wraps an arm around the Frost Demon's head and lifts him up. However, Blizzer moves around and successfully escapes the hold. He pushes his opponent away from behind and dashes to the ropes, bouncing off them to create more momentum. Recoome turns around and is immediately tackled to the ground, Blizzer's left shoulder hitting his stomach.

"Spear! Spear! He nearly broken him in half!" Jeice shouts in the commentary, going ecstatic. "By god, someone stop the match! Recoome has a family!"

"No one's going to stop this match, especially at the climax," Burter responds with a chuckle.

Both combatants are lying one the mat after the spear performed by Blizzer, with tension rising for them to get back up. They do so but slowly. As they get up, they start to trade blows and punch each other in the face with the hopes knocking the other down. This only motivates them to get back up. Now standing on both feet, the two combatants continue to trade blows. However, Recoome kicks his opponent in the stomach and picks him up into another Powerbomb position. Unfortunately for the redhead, Blizzer starts repeatedly punching his face which causes him to let go and drop him. Taking this as an opportunity, the Frost Demon jumps up and quickly grabs the Ginyu Force member by the head. Afterwards, he lets his body fall and slams Recoome's head against the mat. Having knocked his opponent out, Blizzer goes for the pin.

"An RKO! Can you believe it?!" Jeice shouts.

"Now it's time for the pin," Burter states. "Can he get it?

" _ **1!"**_

" _ **2!"**_

" _ **3!"**_

The bell rings, signaling the end of the wrestling match and Blizzer's victory. Despite having fun doing commentary for the fight, Jeice and Burter are still shocked that their teammate has been defeated. Confetti falls as the Frost Demon is given his new championship belt.

 **(Cue "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge (Edge's Theme))**

"And the winner and your new champion, BLIZZEEEEEEEER" Jeice announces.

* * *

Back at the Time Vault in Age 850, Flanny has a proud smile on her face while clapping her hands and nodding her head in acknowledgement. Chronoa is cheering at the Frost Demon's victory while Trunks sighs in relief at the whole thing being over. However, the demon demigoddess forms a small glare at the half-Saiyan.

"I told you that Blizzer knew what he was doing!" Flanny scolds him. "You better give him an apology when he gets back."

"Alright, I will," Trunks replies, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Back on Planet Namek in Age 762, Blizzer is currently celebrating his victory while Recoome is still unconscious. After holding his championship in front of a silent audience, the Frost Demon powers up his Ki which results in the destruction of the wrestling ring and the chairs being blown away.

 **(Music End)**

"Aah, feels good using my Ki again," Blizzer states with satisfaction, putting his belt on his right shoulder. "Now then, time to continue my job."

At another part of Planet Namek, a spaceship created by Capsule Corp has arrived on space and landed. The front door opens, and a figure steps out. That figure is none other than Goku, who has arrived right on schedule.

At another part of Planet Namek, two new figures arrived as well. Unlike Goku, they are looking to cause trouble and mayhem. These figures are Turles and Lord Slug, sent by Towa and Mira to cause more trouble with the timeline.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST – New Episode Preview (Universe Survival Arc Version))**

" **Yo! It's me, Blizzer!"**

" **It seems that Goku has join the fray. This is going to be awesome!"**

" **Time to fight the rest of the Ginyu Force. This'll be easy with my true power."**

" **Trunks, what the hell are you doing here? What have you gotten yourself into?!"**

" **Turles, Slug, you're finally here. And you've broughten fruit."**

" **Time to settle this once and for all. Don't think about surviving!"**

 **"Now then, time to deal with Freeza! Wait, who the hell are you?"**

" **Next time on Blizzard of Time: A Xenoverse Story!"**

" **Trouble on Namek! Colossal Villains Attack!"**

" **Don't miss it!"**


End file.
